


Кое-что об уродах

by sarah_ffitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drugs, Incest, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_ffitch/pseuds/sarah_ffitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайно падали звёзды в мои пустые карманы<br/>И оставляли надежды<br/>Мои колени замёрзли, ты был счастливый и пьяный<br/>И что-то важное между<br/>© Земфира</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что об уродах

**Author's Note:**

> С благодарностью МГ, который хотел услышать именно эту историю.
> 
> В этом тексте есть гетный инцест, кроссдрессинг, смерть второстепенных персонажей, изнасилование и наркотики.

В комнате было темно – только экран широкой плазмы мерцал на стене и рассеивал вокруг себя неверный голубоватый свет. В этом свете клубы сизого дыма казались очень плотными, почти осязаемыми, словно в воздухе свивался не дым, а причудливые куски бледной материи. Из раскрытого настежь окна пахло дождем – металлический острый запах, смешанный с запахом автомобильных выхлопов, тяжело давил на переносицу и мутно оседал в горле. Инна не чувствовала – она плакала. Молча, без рыданий. И была пьяна в дугарину.   
Она сидела на широком диване, согнув голые ноги в коленях и кутая ладони в широкие рукава старого растянутого свитера. На полу стояли две бутылки «Джека Дениелса»: одна - пустая, вторая – недавно откупоренная. Дым валил клубами от тлевших в стеклянной пепельнице бычков.   
Инна ничего не замечала.   
Поначалу она утирала катившиеся слезы широким вязаным рукавом, потом перестала, три отдельных ручья сходились в один на подбородке и растекались горячими струйками по шее. Не глядя, нащупала початую бутылку и приложилась к горлышку, запрокинув голову. Зажгла новую сигарету. Нашарила валявшийся рядом пульт.   
Она пила со вчерашнего вечера.   
На экране замелькали кадры: неряшливая гримерка какого-то клуба с несколькими высокими зеркалами, подсвеченными со всех сторон яркими лампочками, ободранный кожаный диван у стены, низкий черный столик, заваленные хламом углы. Картинка ходила ходуном, а из-за дрожащего кадра несся хохот, то смолкал, то снова поднимался до повизгивающего карканья - Игорек был совсем не в себе, когда снимал. На несколько секунд камера затряслась так, словно помещение содрогалось под волнами землетрясения, потом съехала в угол и замерла перед старым диваном.   
На диване сидела она сама, низко соскользнув по спинке, волосы убраны под яркую косынку, щеки горели от текилы и кокса. Широкая хлопчатая футболка слезла с одного плеча, обнажив острую ключицу. Инна помнила – десять минут назад она сняла грим. А верхом на ее коленках сидел Пашка, тоже умытый, в точно такой же, как у нее, футболке, пьяный и хохочущий. Камера мелко завибрировала, взяла крупный план – Пашка наклонился, впечатывая обеими ладонями ее плечи в кожаную обивку, и поцеловал. Она вскинула правую руку ему на предплечье и приподняла подбородок, отвечая. За кадром раздался голос:   
\- Д-дамы… дамы и господа!.. Прошу!.. А это наша звезда, блядь, бухая в жопу звезда, сейчас целует свою собственную сестру.   
Пашка чуть развернулся к камере, не прерывая поцелуй. Инна, хихикая прямо ему в губы, сползла еще ниже. Старая обшарпанная обивка была скользко отполирована сотнями задниц и спин. Пашка резко отстранился и выпрямился – колени вплотную обхватывают ее, Инны, бедра, ладони все еще на ее плечах.   
\- Что-о-о?.. – тихо, чуть шепелявя, проговорил он, - эта фря – моя сестра?!   
И снова голос Игорька:   
\- Угу. Старшая. Нууу… то есть она старше, - и неразборчивое бормотание, сопровождаемое хихиканьем.   
Пашка молниеносно оторвал руку от Инниного плеча и влепил ей звонкую пощечину.   
Инна взвизгнула. Двинула кулаком брату в живот, и тот с хохотом согнулся пополам. Сполз вниз и выгнулся так, что его пах терся об Иннины колени, а грудь прижималась к ее груди. И снова стал целовать. Сильно, тесно, заведя руку ей под затылок, а вторую просунув за поясницу. Камера, дрожа, поехала в сторону.   
Инна прекрасно помнила тот вечер и тот момент. Он прижимался и тискал ее так, что внизу живота все расплавилось в считанные секунды.   
Никакущий Игорь продолжал снимать: сбоку в кадр «прыгнуло» лицо Васи-Хорька – глаза закрывали темные очки, он зловеще оскалился, показав зубы и язык, измазанные алым. По сценарию в его номере была какая-то там кровь. Кровь из краски.   
Дальше снова шли нечеткие изображения зеркал и темных стен, хохот, потом хлопок двери – кто-то вошел или вышел, камера заметалась, словно, вспугнутый заяц, и картинка погасла. Плазма загадочно замерцала голубоватым.   
Инна громко шмыгнула носом, прикладываясь к бутылке. Закурила еще одну сигарету, хотя предыдущая, едва скуренная до половины, тлела в пепельнице.   
Несколько долгих минут она беззвучно плакала, машинально царапая диванную обивку короткими ногтями, потом снова нажала кнопку пульта. Игорькова камера запрыгала по гримерке.   
  
* * *   
  
\- Не против, если я буду звать тебя на «ты» и «Паша»?   
Худющий паренек в кресле у стола безразлично дернул плечом. Он смотрел не на врача – в сторону. И сидел как-то неловко, почти вполоборота, словно ему было совершенно наплевать на удобство позы.   
\- Хорошо, я – доктор Васильев. Иван Сергеевич. Можешь тоже на «ты», можешь по имени, как удобно.   
Реакции не последовало.   
\- Ладно. Расскажи о себе.   
Паренек медленно откинулся на спинку кресла, при этом не поворачивая головы, – странно вывернутая шея, ничего не выражающий взгляд, - словно он дремал с открытыми глазами, а ему мешали.   
\- Сколько тебе лет?   
Секундная стрелка на настольных часах рывками перемещалась по циферблату. Васильев уже начал думать, что ответа не будет.   
\- Двадцать четыре, - раздалось тихое. Голос у паренька совершенно не сочетался с субтильным телом и бледным лицом – сочный, глубокий баритон, он напоминал кусок замши, к которому приятно прикасаться. Даже легкая болезненная хрипотца не портила впечатления.   
\- Как вообще себя чувствуешь? – Заглянув в бумаги, Васильев снова оценивающе посмотрел на парнишку. Губы тоже бледные и сухие, глаза запали, шея тощая, из растянутого ворота футболки торчат острые ключицы, - детоксикация. - Ты здесь уже две недели.   
\- Нормально, - паренек снова дернул плечом – жест выходил каким-то рваным, птичьим, - Васильев привычно почувствовал себя назойливой мухой. Какие же они все одинаковые, эти мальчики-торчки, как надоели, все до единого. Похожие лица. Похожие истории. Извечная человеческая глупость. Но Васильев считал себя хорошим врачом и, скорее всего, таковым и являлся, поэтому он заставлял себя находить особенное в каждой истории, в каждом бледном лице, в каждой паре нехорошо горящих или, наоборот, потухших глаз. Чаще всего у него получалось.   
Вот и этот. Па-ша. Павел. Ему подходит. Полагает ли он, что совершил глупость, или что глупы окружающие, или вообще переживает о чем-то другом? Симпатичный паренек, несмотря на болезненную худобу – широко расставленные глаза, высокий лоб, чистый, четкий контур лица и скул. Рот красивый, мужчине такие губы совершенно ни к чему. Вот только нос едва заметно свернут на сторону, - избили, вроде, сестра что-то такое говорила. Узкий нос, ноздри правильной формы, тонкая кожа. Изъяна почти незаметно. Если подкормить да неделю подержать на воздухе, картинка будет, а не мальчишка. Ну что ж, этот отличается хотя бы внешне: такие красивые лица к нему в кабинет попадают редко. Да что там - впервые. Ладно.   
\- Проблемы со сном? – Васильев снова опустил взгляд в бумаги. Он знал, что многие находят это раздражающим, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, а со временем научился просто не обращать внимания.   
\- И со стулом, - едва слышно отозвался Паша. Васильев поднял голову от истории болезни – мальчишка по-прежнему на него не смотрел. Шутит. Бытует мнение, что если человек пытается шутить, это уже хорошо. Он на собственном опыте знал, что это не так. Далеко не так.   
\- Таблетки, - поправив очки, кивнул он.   
Паша рывками повернул голову к нему. То есть, это было не одно целостное движение, а цепочка рваных, неестественных жестов, напоминавших пунктирную линию.   
\- Что?..   
\- Таблетки и инъекции – из-за этого, - кивая, как ни в чем не бывало, пояснил Васильев, - но для этого есть другие таблетки. Или свечи. Медсестра еще может поставить клизму, я сделаю пометку для завтр…   
\- Не надо. Не настолько плохо, - дернув острым кадыком, поспешно мотнул головой Паша.   
Васильев поправил очки.   
\- Хорошо. Так расскажешь о себе? Чем занимался до того как попал сюда? С кем живешь… расскажи, что считаешь нужным. Должны же мы о чем-то говорить на этих сеансах, чтобы я хотя бы мог черкнуть галочку.   
Паша развернулся к нему всем корпусом и откинулся в кресле. Облизнул губы – быстро, неосознанно, но сухой язык мало чем спасал.   
\- Галочку?   
\- Если ты сам не захочешь поправиться, то я бессилен, - пожал плечами Васильев. – Но деньги отрабатывать должен. Понимаешь? Твоя сестра их заплатила, и я…   
\- Когда Инна сможет прийти?   
\- Думаю, на днях уже будет можно. Ты с ней живешь?   
\- Да. Мы живем вдвоем, родителей нет. Автокатастрофа…   
\- Если неприятно об этом, расскажи о другом. О чем хочешь.   
Он легко потер лоб и опустил руки на подлокотники. Пожал плечами. Дернул ворот футболки. Вернул руку на подлокотник.   
\- Задайте мне какие-нибудь вопросы. Я так сходу не могу…   
  
* * *   
  
«Джек Дэниелс» кончился, водка кончилась, кончились даже все ликеры из домашнего бара. Инна повалилась лицом в подушку на собственной кровати, мокрые волосы шлепнулись рядом, с бедер и спины на простыню потекли струйки воды. Шел пятый день. Полчаса назад она не успела добежать до ванной, потом поскользнулась в луже собственной блевотины и проехалась на заднице через весь коридор. Пришлось лезть под душ.   
До нынешнего момента такой штопор у нее случался лишь однажды – после смерти родителей. И Пашки тоже рядом не было, как сейчас. Он собирал вещи, прощался с сокурсниками, летел над океаном, пока его сестра вливала в себя все что горело. Она знала, от чего это. Боль, да, но большей частью – страх, растерянность, незнание, что делать дальше. Тогда все поменялось в одночасье, и нужно было знать как правильно - а она не знала. И, свалив все похоронные хлопоты на ритуальную контору, Инна обнялась с бутылкой. Сейчас она тоже не знала, но болело сильнее. Боль была стальным мясницким крюком, на который медленно накручивались внутренности, медленно, ме-длен-но, пока ей не начало казаться, что брюшина по-настоящему болит, режущей гнойной болью. «Джек Дениелс» был проверенным обезболивающим.   
Пашка выйдет из больницы, и Герт заберет его окончательно. Совсем, к себе домой, в неприметный серый особняк на одной из тихих зеленых улочек. Он так и сказал в тот вечер пять дней назад. Оснований не верить ему не было. Инна начала пить.   
Лежа сейчас на смятой постели лицом вниз и прислушиваясь к тому, как влага стекает на простыни, а вверх по хребту бегут мурашки, Инна вяло перебирала в мыслях разное. Подтянутого коренастого Герта. Его аккуратный костюм, который казался отвратительно чистым и идеальным на фоне квартирного срача. Свой страх – она всегда боялась Герта и его костюмов.   
Поздоровавшись, Герт без церемоний прошел в гостиную, окинул брезгливым взглядом разбросанные вещи, грязные чашки и переполненную пепельницу на кофейном столике. Покосился на задернутые шторы. Довольно хмыкнул, словно увидел все в точности как и ожидал. Инна не решалась сесть - замерла у края дивана, спрятав руки в широченные рукава свитера. Пашкиного свитера, да.   
\- Ты зря это сделала, - сказал он. Так, словно пенял ей за покупку неудачной пары туфель.   
\- Это мое дело, - возразила она. Ей подумалось, что они сейчас просто выполняют какой-то обязательный минимум. Герт должен произнести свою часть реплик, а она обязана среагировать. Хотя все это не имеет никакого значения - ни встреча, ни разговор, ни неловкие позы посреди захламленной гостиной. Все решено, предопределено, и да будет так. Аминь, братья и сестры.   
Инна упрямо дернула подбородком. Нет уж.   
\- Мой брат в больнице. А когда он выйдет, даже приближаться к нему не смей.   
Все-таки она была у себя дома. Все-таки это он терроризировал их, а не наоборот. Все-таки Пашка – единственное, что у нее осталось. Единственное, что у нее когда-либо было. Следовало помнить об этом. Герт улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла очень быстрой и едва заметной – как блик на кирпичной стене.   
\- В таком случае изволь вернуть деньги. Всю сумму, сейчас же.   
О, боже. Ну конечно.   
\- Нихера он тебе не должен, - она заставила себя глянуть Герту прямо в глаза. Они ничего не выражали. Так не бывает, подумала Инна, не бывает.   
Оба стояли на тех же местах – Инна у дивана, Герт – между дверью и кофейным столиком.   
Он назвал сумму.   
Инна против воли сглотнула.   
Он сказал, что это за героин.   
Мизансцена разбилась – Инна шагнула к столику, выдернула из пачки сигарету. Герт отступил чуть влево, заложив руки за спину. Кожа на совершенно голом черепе тускло поблескивала.   
\- Но ведь это ты сам, - она заставляла себя говорить тихо и спокойно, а хотелось орать. Вцепиться ногтями в рожу этой жилистой колоды, пустить ему кровь, попортить костюмчик, все равно как, лишь бы увидеть, что ему больно.   
\- Я сказал.   
\- Ты… блядь, ты посадил его на это дерьмо! – Сдерживаться становилось все труднее, и Инна быстро-быстро перебирала пальцами в широких шерстяных рукавах. Герт пожал плечами, а потом произнес:   
\- Пусть валит, забирай. Но сначала он должен вернуть деньги.   
Таких денег у них не было, и Герт это знал лучше нее. Инна снова напряглась, заставляя себя не дергаться. Ничего уже. Все.   
\- А если… - «если» проглотилось вместе с комком вязкой слюны, - вернет?   
Герт усмехнулся. Сделал шаг в сторону двери.   
\- Если вернет, говорю - забирай, - бросил он через плечо, выходя в коридор. Инна не двигалась с места, сжав руки в рукавах и зажмурившись.   
  
* * *   
  
\- Мне не разрешают звонить.   
\- Такие правила. Кому ты собираешься звонить?   
Васильев смахнул со стола в ящик стопку не разобранных заключений и надел очки. Посмотрел. Паренек заговорил сразу с порога. Паша, поправил себя Васильев. Нехорошо, зная и помня имя человека, думать о нем как о «пареньке». Еще подумал, что все-таки он погань что за человек. Но хороший врач. А это, если разобраться, важнее.   
\- Сестре.   
Он стоял рядом с креслом, но не садился. Безотчетно дергал себя за прядь над правым ухом. Моргал.   
\- Ладно, - Васильев кивнул на кресло, - садись. Я скажу, чтоб тебе разрешили позвонить. После сеанса сразу и скажу.   
Пашка сел не сразу – несколько секунд покачивал кресло, сжав рукой спинку. Потом вздохнул и опустился перед Васильевым.   
\- Расскажи про нее.   
\- Про Инну?   
\- Да, - Васильев по привычке поправил очки и опустил взгляд в историю болезни, которую знал уже вдоль и поперек. Несколько раз по окончании курсов лечения он почти решался спросить у пациентов, какое впечатление производит эта его привычка – листать, опустив голову, карту, словно происходящее в кабинете для него ничего не значит. Но каждый раз в последний момент его что-то останавливало. Быть может, то, что в любом случае это ничего не изменит – он будет продолжать пялиться в свои бумажки, пока эти мальчики и девочки будут или молчать, или шелестеть, или орать с той стороны стола. Да, орать. Случались и такие.   
\- Моя старшая сестра.   
Васильев кивнул. Сегодня Пашка выглядел чуть лучше, хотя, возможно, солнечный свет сквозь открытые жалюзи скрадывал болезненную желтизну кожи и синяки под глазами. Что Инна – старшая сестра, Васильев и сам знал.   
\- Вы всегда были очень близки, так?   
Пашка ответил не сразу. Задумался, словно что-то вспоминая.   
\- Да нет, - пожал, наконец, плечами, - я учился в Лондоне, мы мало общались. Потом родители погибли, и мне пришлось вернуться. Платить за учебу стало нечем. И… тут была Инна. Она…   
Замолчал.   
Васильеву это не нравилось. Чувствовалось, что парнишка готов к диалогу, он пока не ушел в себя как большинство наркоманов на подобной стадии, но его реплики то и дело обрывались, стоило им достичь определенного невидимого рубежа. Словно он натыкался на неодолимую, только ему заметную преграду. И было очевидно, что вытянуть из него это будет совсем непросто.   
\- Ты говоришь, что пришлось бросить учебу. Разве родители совсем ничего не оставили? Насколько я понял, у твоего отца было свое дело, в таких случаях речь обычно идет о завещании, наследстве.   
Пашка вяло отмахнулся.   
\- Долги. Тьма долгов, ну, знаете как это бывает. Нам с Инкой еще повезло, что осталась квартира.   
\- И больше никаких родственников?   
Красивое лицо пересекла гримаса - как уродливый шрам. Подобные циничные кривляния Пашке совсем не шли. Васильев машинально отметил, что он уже минуты три не опускал взгляда в свои бумажки – наблюдал за лицом.   
\- А что – это что-то изменило бы? Или вы другое имеете ввиду? Мы совершеннолетние вообще-то, не пойму, к чему вопрос.   
\- Не все вопросы к чему-то, - примирительно отозвался Васильев, - я не следователь с протоколом, в конце концов, можешь просто не отвечать.   
Он приготовился к новой вспышке агрессии. Тема родственных связей Пашку определенно задевала.   
\- Бабушка была. Умерла год назад.   
Васильев кивнул.   
\- Осталась только Инна, да. И меня это нисколько не огорчает, если вы хотите задать еще один вопрос, на который не обязательно отвечать.   
  
* * *   
  
Ступенька вверх – две вниз, прыжком, спиной назад. Еще одна вверх, снова две вниз. Третий этаж. До третьего этажа она добиралась ровно двадцать минут.   
В подъезд Инна вошла решительно и спешно, но у лифта поняла, что явилась в той одежде, и запал моментально погас.   
Джинсы, пиджак, рубашка. Ботинки на шнурках. Полы рубашки небрежно выпущены над ремнем, джинсы болтаются низко. Ничего особенного, но нормально подняться по лестнице, позвонить в квартиру и сказать то, зачем пришла, оно не давало.   
На площадке у мусоропровода Инна остановилась. Тяжело оперлась о холодную, исчерканной подъездной шпаной стену. Закурила. Последний раз она надевала что-то из своей обычной одежды полгода назад. И Гарика в последний раз видела тогда же.   
  
Вспоминать сейчас не стоило, не годилось – после недельного запоя в голове все равно была каша. Ей предстояло сделать очень важное дело, и расхолаживать себя воспоминаниями было глупо. Но оно приходило само, просилось, лезло, оставалось только вздохнуть и усесться на верхнюю ступеньку пролета.   
Тогда, полгода назад, она надела простую черную блузку и узкую юбку, сделала укладку, накрасилась, потому что это был последний шанс помириться с Гариком. Инна сама не знала, зачем ей надо с ним мириться, очевидно же, что поезд рванул по какой-то другой стрелке, в сторону от размеченного маршрута, и уже успел удалиться на много километров. И догонять его не очень-то хочется. Но она следовала по инерции: оделась, накрасилась, приготовила ужин. Недовольный Пашка ушел в клуб без нее. Но не противоречил. Похоже, сам понимал, что это внезапная отчаянная попытка придать всему, что творилось в последний год, хоть какой-то оттенок нормальности.   
Они не обсуждали.   
Не говорили.   
Не думали.   
Инна просто сказала, что вечером придет Гарик и чтоб Пашка сообщил в клубе, что она приболела. Он дернул плечом. Она знала все эти жесты и гримасы до единой, выучила их наизусть, и за любую, самую мелкую и бессмысленную, уже тогда была готова сделать и отдать что угодно. Но он ничего не потребовал, дернул плечом и ушел.   
Разговор с Гариком не клеился. Ее раздражало все: привычный запах укладочного воска от собственных волос, юбка, которая сделалась прилично велика за то время, что она ее не надевала, медитирующий над салатами Гарик.   
Он принес цветы.   
Она не знала, что ему говорить.   
Он рассказывал о работе.   
Она думала о том, что в клубе вечер сейчас в самом разгаре и подогретый чем-нибудь Пашка смеется на публику, или танцует, или затевает какую-нибудь развлекуху, а на ногах у него – чулки, а в волосах – искусственные стразы.   
\- Очнись, - сказал Гарик.   
Инна вздохнула. Очнуться не получалось.   
\- Мне кажется, ты сходишь с ума.   
\- Мне тоже так кажется.   
\- Я видел тебя позавчера в салоне у Лоры.   
Инне было все равно.   
\- Ты стала странно одеваться.   
\- Я ходила подстригаться. Это странно? Почему ты ко мне не подошел?   
Она вздыхала, двигала указательным пальцем вилку на пустой тарелке – как стрелку на белом циферблате. Уже хотелось просто выпроводить его вон, но нужно было шевелиться, вставать, говорить что-то – а силы все словно утянуло в глубокую воронку, сил не было.   
\- Ты стала выглядеть по-другому, Ин.   
Она молчала.   
\- Бля. В кого ты себя превратила? Что за обувь дурацкая – это мужские ботинки, не женские. Что это за бесконечные штаны мешком, что за херня?   
Она лениво отметила, что Гарик все же разнервничался. Наверное, она могла что-то сделать, встать, как-то сгладить ситуацию – в конце концов, она пригласила его мириться. Сил не было. Она уже очень жалела. Откинулась на спинку стула, расправила плечи.   
\- Гарик…   
\- Ин, у тебя, мне кажется, крыша течет. Или ты заболела? Плохо себя чувствуешь? Ты нигде не бываешь, перестала общаться с народом, наши все про тебя спрашивают. Что?..   
\- Гарик…   
\- Мы когда в последний раз нормально встречались? Трахались когда? Ин?   
\- Га-рик. Вот – встретились же.   
Она понимала, что ее вялый лепет звучит отвратительно. И только все портит.   
\- Ага, встретились. Чтобы попялиться в тарелки. Ин, что происходит?   
И она уже была готова встать. Может, она еще успеет к концу программы. Среда, народ будет сидеть допоздна, впрочем, как обычно. «Гарик, тебе лучше домой пойти. У меня голова болит». Как-то так. Но не успела.   
Громыхнула входная дверь – от неожиданности оба вздрогнули – и в гостиную влетел Пашка. Волосы растрепаны, на щеке след от помады – словно хвост кометы, вдоль всей скулы. Глаза были накрашены. В волосах поблескивало несколько искусственных звездочек. На меховом капюшоне куртки тоже лежали блестки – не успевший растаять снег. Похоже, он был сильно пьян.   
«Хорошо хоть свое додумался надеть», - подумала Инна. Больше она ничего подумать не успела. Даже удивиться не успела.   
\- Давай, вали отсюда, - хрипло и почти без выражения бросил он Гарику, приближаясь вплотную.   
\- Пашка, ты чего?.. – Растерянно пробормотал тот, поднимаясь.   
\- Сваливай, я что – непонятно сказал?   
Пашка был выше на полголовы. И стоял перед ним – близко, злобно подавшись вперед, склоняясь почти к самому лицу.   
Инна машинально отметила, что он даже не разулся – от подошв ботинок отваливался и таял снег.   
Гарик с минуту молча смотрел ему в глаза. Она видела только два напряженных профиля – пашкин с алой кометой на щеке, гариков – бледный, со сжатыми в нитку губами. Гарик все же сдался – оттолкнул Пашку с дороги и шагнул в дверной проем. Напоследок бросил через плечо:   
\- Да вы все тут с ума посходили.   
И ушел.   
\- Зачем ты?.. – Начала было Инна, но звучало неубедительно. Это было то что надо, и они оба это знали.   
\- Стоило в ебальник съездить, - кивнул Пашка, - чтоб больше точно не возвращался.   
А потом он ее трахнул прямо там, на столе, свалив тарелки-салаты на пол. И цветы, которые принес Гарик. Порвал юбку. Инне было не жаль, потому что юбка все равно стала велика. А цветы ей не понравились.   
  
С того раза она Гарика не видела.   
Может, он встречал ее где-то, как тогда, в салоне у Лоры, может, видел, пробегающую мимо в мужских ботинках, джинсах мешком и белой майке, но, конечно, не окликал и не подходил. Инну такой расклад устраивал.   
А сейчас пришлось явиться самой – и все, что она при этом испытывала, хреново удавалось описать словами. Стыд? Нет. Досаду? Пожалуй. Но досадовала она только на то, что не получается, хоть убей, никак не удается ни от кого не зависеть. Хорошо, пусть жестокая случайность, пусть они с Пашкой сами виноваты, но закончилось все тем, что она идет просить. У человека, которого больше никогда не хочется видеть.   
Но с одеждой она облажалась.   
Поднимаясь со ступеньки, Инна снова оглядела себя. На всякий случай заправила рубашку в джинсы, хотя это совершенно не имело смысла. Надо было идти и делать, в конце концов, от этого зависит пашкина жизнь, а значит – и ее тоже.   
Гарик оказался дома.   
Через руку у него было переброшено банное полотенце, шорты сползли низко, лицо заспанное. Когда-то он ей очень нравился. Когда-то сто лет назад.   
Он даже пригласил ее на кухню и предложил чаю. Инна поежилась под своим пиджачком – собственный внешний вид теперь казался до отвращения нелепым и фриковатым.   
\- Я понял – ты по делу? – Гарик говорил сухо, отрывисто, не глядя на нее. Инна и не ожидала другого. Хуже было то, что она понятия не имела, как с ним говорить. Как выложить то, зачем пришла, чтобы шанс получить это повысился. Просить? Гордо требовать? Держать дистанцию?   
\- Гарик, Пашка в больнице.   
\- Что с ним?   
Она помедлила. Вряд ли истинная причина найдет у него сочувствие. Но лгать не стоило.   
\- Он в клинике для наркоманов.   
Гарик не выглядел удивленным.   
\- Что-то я слышал. Кто-то говорил, что он сел на белый.   
Инна выругалась про себя – чертов колхоз, ни от кого не скроешься. Даже, если учитывать, что в привычной тусовке ни она, ни Пашка уже давно не вращались, а там, куда их занесло, люди неболтливы. Хотя, иглу не скроешь. Пашка не шарился по подворотням, не вис на барыжьих хатах, не шакалил денег на дозу – и все равно все уже знали. Раз даже до Гарика дошло, то знали определенно все. Ну что ж.   
\- Он должен денег. Много. Если он не отдаст, то он… то его…   
Инна крепко сплела пальцы под столешницей – сердце снова принялось отбивать внутри сумасшедший ритм, удары частили и мешали вдохнуть. «Если он не вернет деньги, то его заберет старый извращенец и будет избивать и трахать, пока от Пашки ничего не останется», - вот что значили ее косноязычные «он» и «его». Но такое звучало вообще из рук вон плохо. Такого говорить было нельзя.   
\- Сколько?   
Инна назвала магическую цифру, озвученную неделю назад Гертом. Цифру, которая не казалась меньше, сколько ни заливай ее «Джеком Дэниелсом».   
Гарик едва слышно приствистнул.   
Ну да, такая реакция и должна быть у любого нормального человека.   
\- И что теперь?   
\- Надо отдавать.   
Над столом между ними повисла тишина. Инна продолжала терзать пальцы, Гарик отбросил в сторону полотенце и оперся локтями о светлый пластик. Дураком он, конечно, никогда не был. Помолчал еще с полминуты.   
\- Я не смогу дать тебе денег, - наконец сказал твердо.   
Подытожил – так будет вернее. И что теперь? Просить? Умолять? Инна знала, что дела у Гарика шли неплохо и хоть какую-то часть он мог бы подкинуть. Мог бы, да, но с какой бы стати, правда? Кто она ему? Кто ему Пашка? Ничего, кроме пары воспоминаний, их больше не связывало. Она уже давно не была той Инной, с которой он встречался, ездил отдыхать, на которой собирался жениться.   
Она поднялась. Вышло тяжеловато, даже пришлось опереться ладонью о столешницу. Пальцы были потные. Она едва удержалась, чтобы не вытереть их прямо о штанину. Она была бледным беспомощным фриком с забранными под шапку волосами, который ничего не может сделать, а чувствовала себя и того хуже. Надо было уходить.   
\- Ин…   
\- Извини, что побеспокоила.   
Говорить «заходи еще», «не пропадай», «звони» было как минимум некрасиво. Гарик дураком не был – и сейчас ее это обрадовало.   
Он молча проводил ее до двери, а на лестнице между пролетами она снова разревелась.   
  
* * *   
  
К концу часа Васильев поймал себя на невероятном, - что он смотрит. Не пялится в историю болезни, не задает вопросы, не думает о сеансе или о чем-то постороннем, а смотрит на лицо. Волосы убраны со лба под эластичную повязку. Кончик носа поблескивает в тусклом дневном свете. Солнце спряталось за тучами, и лиловые тени по нижнему веку обозначились резче. Шея расслаблена. А ведь мальчишка сидит и уже минут двадцать как треплет полнейшую ерунду – монотонно, без выражения вещает что-то о Лондоне и тамошней учебе. А он смотрит.   
\- Паша.   
Паренек продолжал бубнить.   
\- Павел.   
Тот замолчал. И удивленно уставился на него.   
\- Мне показалось, ты уснул. Извини, что перебил.   
«Ты сам уснул, идиот», - досадливо поморщился Васильев про себя, - «в отпуск, что ли, пора».   
\- Тебе нравился Лондон? Хочешь вернуться?   
\- Нет… не знаю.   
\- А здесь? Привык уже?   
Пашка потер лоб. Посмотрел куда-то в угол.   
\- Меня тошнит. Можно я пойду в палату? И Инна. Вы обещали, что можно будет позвонить.   
Васильев посмотрел на часы, машинально листнул историю болезни. Похоже, на сегодня действительно было уже достаточно. Он вдруг почувствовал, что и сам чертовски устал. Противно. Этот мальчишка красив и молод – и тратит жизнь на такую ерунду. Что там у него случилось? Девушка? Из-за родителей? Тоска, что не сложилось с Лондоном? Что бы там ни было, он не имел права так бездарно распоряжаться тем, что имел. У него было много чего, и прежде всего – время, а он этого не ценил. Ему, Васильеву, через год исполнится сорок, и он не отказался бы… что? Поменяться? Скостить двадцатник и стать юным наркоманом?   
\- Так я пойду? Скажите им, чтоб разрешили.   
Васильев вздохнул. Инна, сестра. Надо будет пометить, что разрешены посещения. Заодно и еще раз с ней поговорить.   
\- Иди. Я свяжусь с медсестрой.   
  
* * *   
  
Поднялся ветер.   
Инна зябко запахнулась в свой куцый пиджак. Стоило бы надеть куртку. Впрочем, шел всего-то конец августа, а она уже мерзнет.   
Конец августа, кое-где деревья схватило желтоватым, алым, кое-где листья пожухли и истончились, устав от пыльного жаркого лета.   
Конец августа.   
Пашка в больнице.   
Где-то поджидает Герт – он знает, что денег она не отдаст.   
После встречи с Гариком домой идти не хотелось. Инна замерла перед вывеской какого-то бара – вечер еще не наступил, для времени неоновых звездочек слишком рано. Вывеска выглядела плоской и мертвой без яркой подсветки. Стойка, бокалы, рюмки. Стаканы. Много.   
Она раздумывала, стоит ли войти, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон. Сначала Инна ничего не расслышала, казалось, что ветер шумит не только вдоль улицы, но и там, в трубке тоже, а потом в ухо влетело тихое:   
\- Ин…   
К голове прилила кровь.   
\- Паш… Пашка, это ты?   
\- Да, да. Когда ты придешь?   
\- Я… блин, Пашка! Я приду. Сразу, как только врач скажет, что можно. Мне сказали, что позвонят. Уже можно?   
Она тараторила, частила, глотала окончания слов и ничего не могла с собой поделать.   
\- Инна, приходи?   
Она едва слышала голос. От чертова ветра никуда нельзя было укрыться. Она крутилась на одном месте, прикрывая свободное ухо ладонью, морщилась, злилась.   
\- Я приду, Паша, ты что! Конечно, приду! Как ты? Мне говорили, что тебе лучше. Что тебе принести?.. Паша!   
На секунду ей показалось, что связь прервалась.   
\- Ничего не надо, просто приходи.   
\- Да, да, приду.   
\- Ты плачешь, что ли?   
Когда Пашка это сказал, Инна сообразила, что действительно плачет.   
\- Я сейчас позвоню врачу. Я приду.   
В носу уже хлюпало. Она стала полнейшей размазней. Ей-богу, она меньше выла, когда носила юбку. Но ведь этого она и добивалась?   
\- Я буду ждать.   
\- Я приду.   
Вывеска перед глазами окончательно утратила свою заманчивую прелесть. Инна уселась на ближайшую остановочную скамейку и вытерла слезы прямо рукавом пиджака. Раскисать ни в коем случае было нельзя.   
  
* * *   
  
Инна, в общем, никогда не была из тех, «кому ночью нужен свет», из тех, кто боится оставаться один в пустой гулкой квартире, но иногда на нее находило. Тревога, бессонница, рассыпающиеся в голове шарики страха, сгусток ртути вместо сердца. Раньше такое случалось время от времени, но с момента, когда они с Пашкой на пару переехали в большую родительскую спальню, на кровать с широким матрацем, приступы ночной паники прекратились. Он обнимал ее со спины или затаскивал сверху, дыхание становилось общим, сердце за тонкой перегородкой билось ровнее, делалось хорошо и уютно – так они и засыпали. Когда за Пашкой закрылись стеклянные двери приемного покоя, Инна слишком отвлеклась на череду реальных кошмаров и выпивку, чтобы замечать, как она теперь спит. Как засыпает. Да и замечать, в сущности, было нечего – она просто отрубалась на диване перед мерцающей плазмой, отключалась на кухне, в ванной, даже в прихожей, а потом долго не могла сообразить, что она там вообще делает.   
А теперь накрыло. Два дня без выпивки, гариков отказ, пашкин звонок.   
Когда Инна потушила свет, заползла под тяжелое ватное одеяло и прислушалась к тому, как собственное сердце частит, потом на секунду замирает, потом делает кульбит и снова срывается в чудовищном ритме, ей стало страшно. Почему-то всплыли обрывки того, что она знала о белой горячке, – вроде когда человек выныривает из запоя, день-два полет нормальный, а потом разом выстегивает. Начальную симптоматику она не помнила, но сердце скакало в груди, в висках колотилось, во рту было сухо и в мозг вползло дурацкое – а вдруг? А ну как ее сейчас расплющит и очнется она в лучшем случае в палате районного дурдома, привязанная к койке?.. Или вообще не очнется – сиганет в окно, и дело с концом? Положа руку на сердце, такой расклад ее вполне устраивал, самое то – быстро, безболезненно, не придется больше стягивать воедино куски расползающейся реальности и собственные мозги.   
Она слишком много натворила.   
На ее руках даже была кровь, если не побояться пафоса.   
Она давно, давно перестала себя понимать во всем, что не касалось Пашки.   
Она перестала быть рациональной.   
Она…   
Но Пашка. Так уж вышло, что после смерти родителей у нее появился брат. А раньше не было. И пока он был, такое мгновенное обезболивающее считалось исключительной роскошью, которую позволить себе было никак нельзя.   
И поэтому Инна ворочалась под толстым одеялом, вздыхала, совала под подушку руки и уговаривала себя успокоиться. Сердечные капли? Какое-нибудь успокоительное? Покурить? Вот зараза…   
Ночь выходила как раз одной из тех, когда нужен свет, но вставать тоже было страшно.   
Чтобы отвлечься она попробовала вспоминать. Воспоминания лезли разные – смешные, стыдные, страшные, цветные и черно-белые. Она перебирала их, как бумажки в стопке, быстро, стараясь не зацикливаться на неприятных, листала, шуршала, искала нужные.   
  
Первое время они с Пашкой долго притирались. Было непривычно и жутковато – каждый ушел в себя, каждый пытался договориться со своими тараканами, которых оказалось на удивление много.   
Инна, например, вообще не знала, как теперь быть – внезапно выяснилось, что без денег жить проблематично, а их вдруг не оказалось. Вообще. Отцовский бизнес растащили на части кредиторы, счета заблокировали, «Визу» и «Мастер-кард» можно было смело выбросить в мусор или использовать как закладки для книжек.   
Она ни дня в своей жизни не работала. Уклад их семьи предписывал другое – быть хорошей дочерью лет до двадцати пяти, потом выйти замуж и сделаться хорошей женой. Деньги зарабатывали мужчины, домом занимались женщины, сыновья учились, а потом делали шаг в отцовский бизнес – все понятно, правильно, усвоено с самого детства.   
Она не знала времен, когда у них не было денег. Те времена иногда вспоминались родителями как приправа к дружеской беседе на званых ужинах, легенда, страшноватая сказка – не больше. Благополучный бизнесмен и его ухоженная жена добродушно вспоминают, с чего все начиналось – мило, не правда ли? После их смерти она долго не могла поверить, что эта самая сказка стала реальностью. Вот просто так – раз! – и ничего нет. Только квартира и родительские вещи.   
Выяснилось вдруг, что у родителей никогда не было друзей. После того как иссяк поток похоронных и телефонных соболезнований, наступила мертвая тишина – никто не пытался ее навестить, никто не предлагал помощь, и этот вакуум настолько выбивал из колеи, что сама она даже не думала просить у кого-то. Не подойдешь же на улице к первому встречному человеку и не попросишь у него денег. И не заведешь с ним беседу.   
Пару раз звонили какие-то отцовы компаньоны, что-то спрашивали, но сама Инна их совершенно не интересовала. Она всех отсылала в адвокатскую контору, распихивававшую остатки семейного дела по жадным кредиторским пастям.   
У нее совершенно не было хватки, зато обнаружился липкий ступор, мешающий оценить ситуацию толком.   
Пока она апатично переливала это месиво из пустого в порожнее, пришлось продать все материны украшения и более-менее ценные тряпки.   
Вместо денег у нее появился младший брат, с которым она тоже понятия не имела что делать. Из размытых воспоминаний, в которых фигурировал долговязый белобрысый подросток, он вдруг превратился во вполне реального Пашку.   
Ощущение оказалось странным: мало того что жизнь переменилась, так еще и в квартире поселился абсолютно незнакомый человек, который и русские слова-то выговаривал со странным акцентом. В Лондон Пашку сослали, когда ему было всего шестнадцать, и дома с тех пор он бывал всего раза три на большие праздники.   
Выходило так, что вся привычная картина вчистую сменилась на новую, да еще и в виде паззла, который никак не желал складываться.   
Не было денег.   
Откуда их взять, Инна не знала.   
Не было друзей.   
Появился брат.   
Правда, у паззла имелись еще две сторонних картинки, расположенных параллельно основной, – Гарик и бабушка. Но они только добавляли сумятицы.   
С бабушкой у них всегда были сложные отношения. В прошлом – школьная учительница, выросшая на идеалах коммунизма, она так и осталась верна тем временам. Сына, увлеченно зарабатывающего деньги в период смены эпох, она осуждала. По ее глубокому убеждению, истинный патриот своей страны и сын своего народа должен был презрительно поджать губы, сказать «фи» всему происходящему в стране и стоически ностальгировать об ушедших временах. Он обязан был оставаться бедным и гордым. «Разве ты для этого получал образование, Витенька?», - скорбно вздыхала она, поглядывая из окна на новенький внедорожник, когда сын, бывало, заезжал ее навестить. Иннин отец закончил хороший технический ВУЗ, но работать инженером никак не хотел. Фанатичную старушку это огорчало. Еще ее огорчала невестка, Иннина мать, несмотря на правильное, в понимании бабушки, происхождение, - материны родители были врачами и всю жизнь проработали бок о бок в городской больнице. Отношения окончательно испортились, когда отец отправил Пашку учиться в Лондон. Бабушка перестала у них бывать, только изредка звонила. Русский человек не должен учиться в Лондоне. Сыну советской учительницы не годится менять третью машину за год. А невестка ни в коем случае не может посещать дорогие клиники красоты.   
Когда Пашке пришлось вернуться, а их богатство ухнуло в пропасть, бабушка воспряла духом. Стала приходить в гости и заниматься тем, чем занималась всю жизнь, – поучениями и пропагандой.   
Нужно работать, говорила она.   
Теперь все пойдет по-человечески, как и должно быть – старушка сама в это искренне верила.   
Стоит избавиться от разъедающего душу богатства – и до счастья рукой подать.   
Инна молча слушала ее рацеи в пустой кухне, подперев щеки кулаками и разглядывая пейзаж за окном. Очередная порция вливаний проносилась мимо мозга, отнимала время и раздражала.   
Пашка во время таких визитов вообще не выходил из комнаты.   
С Гариком все было еще сложнее.   
Они познакомились примерно за год до смерти родителей, и он сразу взял быка за рога. Стоило Инне захотеть, они бы отправились в ЗАГС уже на второй месяц знакомства. Но она и не думала спешить – выбирать было из кого, да и покапризничать хотелось. Правда, Гарик подходил идеально – совладелец сети модных автосалонов, красавчик, и без особенных заскоков, что вообще в нынешнее время большая редкость.   
Он нравился ее родителям.   
Он очень нравился ей самой.   
Все было одно к одному, но когда привычная картина исчезла и появился паззл, покрытый сеткой трещин, определенность в отношении Гарика исчезла. Тогда он был одним из многих, кто ее хотел, он был ей ровней, и она могла все – согласиться, отказаться, трахаться с ним, послать его, начать, прекратить – все что угодно. После смерти родителей он из многих превратился в одного-единственного, кто был в ней заинтересован, и это перевернуло их отношения с ног на голову. Гарик звал замуж. Обещал устроить Пашку на работу. Он даже говорил, что любит, но теперь она боялась. Не то чтобы Инна слепо ратовала за равноправие, но настолько тотальная зависимость от другого человека ее пугала. А когда у тебя не остается ничего и ты обретаешь почву под ногами за посторонний счет – это путь к тотальной зависимости. Гарик не имел в виду ничего плохого, она это чувствовала. Он даже любил ее – именно так, как говорил. Но лет через пять он мог заговорить совсем иначе, и вот тут всплыла бы беспомощная шаткость начала.   
Бедная приживалка.   
Ничтожная попрошайка.   
Если бы все рассыпалось в прах во второй раз, она бы точно не выдержала.   
Выбираться следовало самой, но кроме тупика Инна не видела ничего.   
И они бродили с Пашкой по квартире, словно два привидения, время от времени сталкиваясь на кухне, в коридоре, в гостиной, но большую часть времени проводя каждый в своей комнате. Дежурные фразы, вежливые кивки, напряженные позы.   
Она не решалась заговорить с ним по-настоящему – выспросить, что он чувствует, каково ему в непривычной обстановке, что он думает о смерти родителей и вообще как жить дальше. Это снова было то же самое, что и с незнакомыми людьми на улице - Пашка был совершенно чужим и обращаться к нему было неловко.   
Он стал красавчиком, да.   
Инна отмечала это машинально, когда мельком рассматривала брата на утренней кухне или на диване в гостиной, но это все она видела глазами, головой – как яркую картинку в журнале. Парни такого типа ей никогда не нравились: новомодная красота с тощим телом, с небрежной прической над чересчур смазливым лицом. Ей нравились мужественные черты и спортивные фигуры, но то, что Пашка объективно хорош и девицы должны западать на него пачками, – она понимала.   
Правда, это никак не могло помочь в решении их проблем, даже не могло помочь узнать его поближе, сделать шаг и что-то поменять.   
Все поменяла случайность.   
Или не случайность.   
В любом случае, оно произошло неожиданно.   
  
Однажды, ковыряясь в материных вещах, она нашла необычную карточную колоду – судя по всему, карты были дорогие, коллекционные и куплены для удовольствия. Побродив по квартире, она засела с ними в гостиной и на автомате принялась раскладывать пасьянс. За этим занятием ее и застал Пашка, выползший из своей комнаты по какой-то надобности – расхристанный, босой, с помятым лицом. Он постоял напротив, заложив руки в карманы, и уже было развернулся, чтобы уйти, как Инна вдруг его окликнула:   
\- Сыграем?   
И сама удивилась своим словам. Она не любила играть. И тут же подумала, что брат сейчас откажется. Но Пашка пожевал нижнюю губу, взлохматил волосы и плюхнулся рядом на диван. Инна не ожидала.   
\- В "дурака"?   
\- Ого, а ты умеешь? – еще более удивилась она.   
\- Слушай, я, вообще-то здесь родился и вырос, - насмешливо отозвался он, уже тасуя колоду, - и в школу я тут ходил.   
Ей оставалось только пожать плечами и подобрать по-турецки ноги.   
\- Ну давай.   
Через полчаса оба позабыли про хандру – по крайней мере, сама Инна улыбалась вполне искренне, сдавая карты и подначивая Пашку после очередного проигрыша. Оказалось, что играть он умеет, но играет из рук вон плохо – не запоминает карты, ссыпает все козыри в первый же заход и искренне расстраивается неудачам.   
Потом Пашка выиграл – и радовался как маленький. Инна даже захотела в следующий раз поддаться, но ее уже захватил азарт, и Пашке пришлось еще пару раз смириться с проигрышем.   
\- Это ты потому так хреново играешь, что стимула никакого нет, - смеялась она, перемешивая колоду, - давай играть на что-нибудь.   
И они играли на всякие глупости – Пашка лез под стол и кукарекал, потом Инна кричала с балкона какую-то чушь, потом играли на готовку обеда. А потом Инна притащила бутылку вина, азарт зашкаливал, бледное пашкино лицо разрумянилось. Так весело ей не было уже давно. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь безумное.   
Когда Пашка в очередной раз сдавал карты, Инна вдруг выпалила:   
\- Давай так: проиграешь – нарядишься в женские шмотки. И по подъезду пройдешь! Еще и внизу постоишь, вдруг с соседями поздороваться придется.   
Пашка с полминуты смотрел на нее вытаращенными глазами. И она – на него, уже думая, что ляпнула лишнего. Потом он вдруг прыснул и залпом допил вино.   
\- Легко! Только проиграешь ты.   
\- Че-го-о?   
\- Да того. Сама проиграешь, наденешь мои штаны и майку и пойдешь в магазин. Еще за выпивкой, - он кивнул на почти пустую бутылку.   
Инна покачала головой. Уселась удобнее, хлопнула себя по коленкам.   
\- Ну держись. Я даже тебе туфли подходящие найду.   
\- Да прям щас. У меня для тебя тоже что-нибудь найдется.   
\- Сдавай.   
\- Готовься.   
Пашка проиграл тогда.   
Взвизгнув, Инна слетела с дивана - карты веером разлетелись по ковру - и бросилась в родительскую спальню. Ее собственные вещи Пашке наверняка оказались бы маловаты, а среди маминых обязательно должно было найтись что-то впору. Вернувшись с охапкой шмоток, Инна сходу стянула с брата свитер, хватая и дергая его как резиновую куклу. Пашка не возражал. Но и не помогал тоже. Если бы она не была так захвачена всей этой возней, то заметила бы, что вид у него растерянный - вид человека, сбитого с толку. Но нарядить брата в женскую одежду почему-то казалось ей настолько заманчивой идеей, что она ничего не замечала.   
Потом она думала, что это было вино.   
Потом перестала валить на выпивку.   
Потом решила, что к тому моменту она просто потихоньку начала сходить с ума - шаг за шагом, медленно и незаметно.   
Потом стала считать, что они просто валяли дурака и вся эта история - всего лишь совпадение.   
Потом стало все равно.   
Инна приложила к голой пашкиной груди какой-то топ, тут же отшвырнула его, примерила блузку. Тот стоял, неестественно вытянув руки по швам и следя за ее манипуляциями одними глазами. Когда она дернула пояс его домашних штанов, стаскивая вниз, Пашка резко вздрогнул, словно она его ударила. Поначалу Инна не отреагировала, а через пару секунд, споткнувшись взглядом о его напрягшееся лицо, остановилась. Похоже, стоило прекращать. В самом деле - шутка зашла слишком далеко. Подурачились - хватит. Она откинула волосы с глаз, выпрямилась. Пашка продолжал смотреть на нее - внимательно и, что ли... изучающе. Мгновение было одним из тех странных, когда вроде смотришь на другого человека, он смотрит на тебя, и все ясно, но вместе с тем это сродни падению в бездну - ты совершенно ничего не можешь понять. Верх и низ поменялись местами, реальность превратилась в одну из картин Дали - не разобрать, что там где. Он злится на нее, удивляется, досадует? Думает, что она совсем не дружит с головой? Надо же - еще не успели наладить отношения, а уже такой косяк. Инне стало стыдно - если выразиться мягко.   
Она почувствовала, что краснеет.   
Она мысленно отвесила себе подзатыльник.   
Она наверняка смотрелась идиоткой.   
Она уже было хотела ляпнуть что-нибудь, лишь бы не молчать, и свалить из гостиной.   
Но Пашка вдруг протянул руку и дернул к себе белую блузку со строгим воротником - ту самую, которую она все еще сжимала в пальцах. И продолжая смотреть на нее, молча надел. Село почти иделально - мама была высокой, статной, с широкой костью. Они оба получились больше похожими на отца. "Моя казачка", - вдруг вспомнила она. Так отец в шутку называл мать, обнимая ее за плечи где-нибудь в гостиной или на кухне. Та смеялась и легко его отталкивала. Они всегда были замечательной парой.   
Так было раньше - а теперь ее брат надел мамину блузку, потому что проиграл в глупую карточную игру.   
Инна на автомате принялась застегивать мелкие перламутровые пуговки - много-много пуговиц, и тугие роликовые петли, не желающие сразу садиться на место. Ему очень шел белый. Глаза и волосы казались темнее и ярче обычного. Во всей квартире было тихо-тихо, Инна слышала только призрачное шуршание ткани под собственными пальцами. Потом Пашка взялся за пуговицы сам. Инна оглядела его с ног до головы - азарт возвращался.   
Странное дело - на протяжении последней четверти часа ни один из них не произнес ни слова. Это все напоминало мелодию: такты несутся в бешеном ритме, потом вдруг замирают, идет проигрыш на угрожающе-тихой, низкой ноте, а потом снова все срывается и мчится, музыка спешит, басы захватывают, мысли в голове смешиваются.   
Она рванула в собственную комнату за косметичкой, а через несколько минут уже стояла к Пашке близко-близко, упираясь коленом в диван между его ног, и пудрила бледные щеки. Он улыбался и морщил нос. Она отводила со лба непослушные пряди. Рядом на диване валялся пепельный парик.   
Но когда дело дошло до юбки, Пашка заупрямился:   
\- Чулки напяливать не стану, - категорично отрезал он.   
\- Они черные.   
\- Ну и что? Мне, типа, от этого должно стать легче?   
\- У тебя ноги... того... небритые. А чулки черные. Иначе пальцем тыкать будут, ну?   
\- Твою ж мать... Слушай, может, я в брюках пойду?   
Нет, конечно, можно было и так. Они же играли, валяли дурака. Но Инну кольнуло острое разочарование, когда она подумала о том, что Пашка не станет надевать юбку. Она его накрасила. Локоны парика падали на белую материю блузки. Он получился очень красивой девушкой. Ну, может, макияж вышел чуть агрессивным, но ему это только шло - резкие скулы, матовая кожа и крупный алый рот. Необычно. С виду такой красотке можно было дать лет двадцать семь. И понять, что под всем этим великолепием скрывается парень, удавалось только по нижней части тела - растянутые домашние штаны слишком низко висели на тазовых косточках и подчеркивали полное отсутствие задницы. А, ну еще и грудь - груди не было.   
Инна хотела, чтобы он надел юбку. Прямо на ее глазах брат превращался в нечто невообразимое. Нет, обязательно юбку - как иначе?   
\- Погоди... нельзя тебе в брюках.   
\- Да почему? Слушай, ну идиотизм же. Глупость какая - чулки.   
Инна гнула свое, одновременно лихорадочно соображая как Пашку уговорить.   
\- Не, не. В брюках не получится.   
\- Почему это?   
\- Потому. Потому что... потому что в брюках пойду я!   
Это потом Пашка не надевал ничего другого кроме чулок.   
Это потом стало само собой разумеющимся, что из них двоих она ходит в брюках.   
А в тот раз Инна только удивлялась себе и собственным репликам - большая их часть выходила весьма неожиданной.   
\- Зачем?.. Я ведь проиграл, мы же так договаривались.   
\- Ну и что? Я тоже хочу повеселиться. Хочу посмотреть.   
\- Черт.   
\- Нормально!   
И он надел чулки. Точнее, Инна сама ему их надела, потому что Пашка путался, цеплял заусенцами тонкую ткань, а еще морщился и вздыхал. Она опустилась перед диваном на коленки, ловко скатала чулок на руку.   
\- Паш, ногу вытяни. Да согни ты ее, что ли!   
\- Ты определись - или согни или вытяни, - ворчал Пашка, скрывая неловкость, когда она тянула резинку вверх, - слушай, ну бред же...   
\- Отлично!   
Довольно похлопав брата по коленке, она тут же подхватила с пола штаны, которые он скинул перед этим. Попросила его отвернуться и быстро их напялила. Штанины пару раз пришлось подвернуть внизу, но дела это не портило. Рубашку она оставила свою - клетчатая ковбойка с коротким рукавом вписывалась как нельзя лучше. Ухватила Пашку за руку и потащила в родительскую спальню, где в дверцу шкафа было вделано широкое зеркало во весь рост. Раньше перед ним прихорашивалась мама. А сейчас серебристая поверхность отразила гротескную парочку - высокую широкоплечую блондинку в узкой юбке и бесполое нечто в бесформенных мешковатых штанах. Нечто явно тянуло на нарушителя спокойствия – растрепанное и хулиганистое с виду. Блондинка возвышалась над ним на полголовы.   
\- И мы так пойдем? – вытаращился Пашка.   
Инна пожала плечами.   
\- Думаю, да. Выпивка кончилась, к тому же.   
\- Офигеть.   
\- Не то слово!   
Туфли у Пашки вызвали определенные затруднения. Они тоже были мамины, как и одежда – инкин тридцать шестой налез бы на него, только если отрубить пальцы. Впрочем, мамины тоже оказались маловаты – Пашка морщился и мерил коридор мелкими шагами.   
\- Ужас, блин, - бурчал он, опираясь рукой о стену, - я ж в них никуда не дойду!   
\- Сильно жмут? – Инне бросать затею с туфлями все равно не хотелось. Как перед этим с юбкой.   
\- Ну – так… - Пашка сделал еще несколько шагов, глядя в потолок, словно, прислушиваясь, - ладно, пошли, что ли… эхх.   
Она натянула пониже козырек бейсболки, шаркнула об пол кедом.   
Он подал ей руку.   
Инна, рассмеявшись, хлопнула брата по раскрытой ладони:   
\- Сдёрни, детка. Нервы болят, - и сделала вид, что сплевывает себе под ноги.   
Пашка захохотал.   
Тогда тоже было лето – только июнь, не август.   
До ближайшего супермаркета они добрались вполне сносно – Пашка поначалу топал неуверенно и неуклюже, но с каждым шагом держал равновесие лучше, только походка у него никак не тянула на женскую.   
Сама Инна увлеченно вживалась в роль, заложив руки в карманы, попинывая камешки под ногами и вовсю имитируя расхлябанную походку какого-нибудь трудного подростка. Из тех, что «на скейтах по бульварам». Ей казалось, что у нее получается лучше, чем у Пашки.   
Светило солнце, летний день оживленно бурлил вокруг, прохожие спешили по своим делам и никто не изучал их настороженными взглядами. Инна наблюдала, как Пашка из под густой пепельной челки озирается по сторонам и явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. При этом выглядел он вполне прилично. Да что там, офигенно выглядел.   
Она не удержалась и шлепнула его по заднице – от души, звонко, и сама принялась ржать, подражая ломаному подростковому гоготу. Получилось по-хулигански и весело. Пашка вздрогнул и оттолкнул ее руку.   
\- Ну ты че – ты уже и шугаешься как чува! Не боись, детка, это же я… Игорек! – продолжала потешаться она.   
\- Да иди ты, - злобно прошипел Пашка, - дура ты, Инка.   
\- Дурак я! Игорек я, ну!   
\- Твою ж ты мать…   
А ей страшно нравилось. Она хохотала, хватала его за руку, и ей, определенно, нравилось.   
В магазин они вошли уже вполне уверенно: Пашка ступал чуть угловато, но ровно, и это вполне вписывалось в образ современной, вечно спешащей барышни, а Инна – расхлябанно, приволакивая за собой раскатавшиеся штанины и чуть сутулясь. Хотелось насвистывать и пугать окружающих.   
В зале они разделились – Инна, поскальзываясь на блестящей плитке, крутанулась на месте и рванула к стеллажам с выпивкой. Пашка, прижав локтем корзинку, пошагал за едой. Проводив взглядом его удаляющуюся спину и ровные пепельные локоны, она вдруг перехватила взгляд охранника у кассы – тот смотрел оценивающе и с явным одобрительным интересом. Она едва удержалась, чтоб не подмигнуть ему.   
Прихватив разного – какой-то вермут, вино и даже бутылку водки, Инна вернулась к кассе первой. Пожилая кассирша, обмахивающаяся рекламным буклетом, смерила взглядом от подбородка.   
\- Вас там много, я смотрю.   
\- Чего?.. – Инна поначалу действительно не поняла.   
\- Чего-чего, один столько не высосешь, говорю. Помощников-то много? - кассирша кивнула на бутылки.   
\- А-а-а… да нет, не много.   
До Инны вдруг дошло, что именно происходит – пожилая тетка видит перед собой не ее, а подростка в мешковатой одежде, прижимающего к груди полную тару, явно не соответствующую возрасту. Не те игрушки, рановато. Видит! Именно это! Инна едва не поперхнулась от такой мысли и очень порадовалась, что половину лица скрывает бейсболка.   
\- Да это… - нарочито «ломая» голос, пробубнила она, - мы тут с бра… ну, с сестрой. Это ей все. Ага.   
Продавщица уже явно начинала злиться. Похоже, таких вот, с сестрами и братьями, видеть ей доводилось немало.   
\- И где сестра-то?   
Инна растерянно обвела взглядом зал.   
Кассирша кивнула охраннику.   
И тут же из-за ближайшего стеллажа вывернул Пашка с корзинкой, полной продуктов.   
Кассирша и охранник одновременно, как по команде, глянули на него. А он шел как надо – не спеша, откидывая через плечо блестящие пряди и небрежно покачивая корзинкой. Охранник перестал моргать. Кассирша поджала губы.   
Инна уже настолько вжилась в роль, что совершенно искренне подумала, что сестра у нее – что надо. И мысленно зажала себе рот.   
Пашка опустил корзинку на ленту, кивнул в сторону «брата», прижимающего к груди бутылки:   
\- Ин… горек, ставь.   
При звуках его голоса глаза у охранника едва не вывалились на пол, да что там, Инна сама нервно сглотнула. Контраст выходил разительным – красивое, невозможно красивое лицо и низкий-низкий голос. Низкий и… приятный, что ли? До этого она не обращала внимания, насколько потрясающий у Пашки голос. Не вслушивалась.   
Они расплатились.   
Инна победно салютнула кассирше.   
Из магазина они вылетели едва ли не бегом, поминутно подталкивая друг друга и смеясь.   
А дома в тот вечер устроили сумасшедший дом – пили, орали, переодевались, вытащили на середину гостиной все шмотки, которые только нашлись, и, натурально, ходили на головах. Инна врубила стереосистему, нашла бенгальские огни и какие-то блестки, оставшиеся, кажется, с последней новогодней ночи, и они едва не разнесли тогда всю квартиру к чертям.   
После того, самого первого раза, как они переоделись, да.   
  
Воспоминания стали путаться.   
Укрывшись одеялом почти с головой, Инна прислушивалась к себе – сердце больше не частило. Вполне можно было встать, попить воды, зажечь ночник, больше не было страшно, но голова уже сделалась тяжелой и отрывать ее от подушки не хотелось.   
Завтра она пойдет навестить Пашку.   
Быть может, есть хоть малейший шанс, что все обойдется?   
Она была готова на все, чтобы его заслужить.   
Но разум упорно твердил, что дело швах.   
Никаких шансов.   
Никаких попыток.   
Никаких уступок.   
На этот раз они облажались окончательно.   
В коридоре орали:   
\- Я не могу больше молчать! Молчать я не могу больше! Не могу молчать!..   
Кто-то выкрикивал одно и то же, но разным тоном - то низким гортанным басом, то почти фальцетом.   
Васильев поморщился.   
Через минуту за дверью послышались звуки борьбы, придушенный визг, а потом - хрипение, словно, кому-то зажали рот. И снова:   
\- Молча-а-ать!.. Не могу я, сволочи, не могу-у!   
Тяжелые шаги и возня начали удаляться.   
Васильев поджал губы. Он как раз кивнул Пашке на кресло перед собой, разложил на столе на всякий случай историю болезни и тут началось. В клинике такое происходило редко, тем более на его, Васильева, втором этаже, но иногда случалось. Палаты занимали третий этаж и часть четвертого.   
Пашка тоже замер на своем месте, застывший, напряженный. Косился через плечо на дверь, пока шаги и вопли не стихли окончательно, оставляя после себя кривое размытое эхо. В тишине кабинета вся эта суета ощущалась особенно остро.   
\- Бывает, - прозвучало дежурно и криво. Пашка опустил взгляд.   
Васильев поймал себя на том, что его раздражает эта кажущаяся нарочитой аутичность - молчание, дерганые движения, постоянные уходы в себя. И при этом очень избирательные реакции - на сестру, на тему родственников, то есть он прекрасно понимает, о чем идет речь и чего от него хотят. Но либо притворяется, либо ему действительно плевать. Третий сеанс, надо бы с этим что-то делать.   
\- Продолжим?   
В ответ Васильев получил только привычное сухое пожатие плечами.   
\- Вчера я говорил с твоей сестрой, она сегодня придет.   
\- Я знаю.   
\- Тебя может навестить еще кто-нибудь.   
\- Больше некому.   
\- Друзья?   
Снова пожатие плечами. И рваный отрицательный кивок.   
\- Девушка?   
Вообще никакой реакции.   
Васильев искал в пашкином лице хотя бы малейший признак, намек, зацепку, что-то, за что можно было бы ухватиться и расшевелить его. Волосы снова забраны под повязку. Гладкая кожа. Девушки нет.   
\- Парень?..   
И тут же мысленно обматерил себя за такую непрофессиональную топорность. Ей-богу, лучше бы он продолжал рассматривать истории болезни.   
Пашка не сразу, но вскинулся: поднял голову, уставился на Васильева не мигая.   
\- Вы что имеете в виду?   
Теперь выкручиваться было бы совсем глупо. Васильев не стал.   
\- Если у тебя нет девушки, я подумал, может быть, парень...   
Закончить не получилось.   
\- Какого хрена?! Вы бы спрашивали о том, о чем вам положено - о здоровье, о маме-папе, что там еще? Или нести херню вам тоже положено?   
Васильев поначалу даже растерялся - такого резкого перехода от вялой апатии к ярости он все-таки не предполагал. С одной стороны это было вполне нормально: детоксикация, лекарства, отсюда расшатанный эмоциональный фон и мгновенная смена реакций. Но... какая-то слишком бурная вспышка.   
Пашка продолжал сверлить его злобным взглядом.   
\- Тихо, тихо. Это и есть то, что мне положено, - задавать вопросы. Мы только беседуем - хорошо?   
Пашка не отвечал.   
\- Мне казалось, после учебы в Лондоне ты должен очень спокойно к такому относиться. Толерантно - модное, хорошее слово.   
\- То есть, ваша работа - домыслы и глупые вопросы?   
Васильев вздохнул. Он сам поддавался и велся - заражался невольным интересом и раздражением. Смотри в свои бумажки, держись за свой профессионализм. Следи за словами.   
\- Извини, это было зря.   
\- Вот именно.   
\- Когда ты начал колоться?   
\- У вас там все написано.   
\- Хочу, чтобы ты рассказал еще раз.   
\- Полгода назад.   
\- До этого пробовал что-нибудь?   
\- А вы пробовали?   
Вот ведь черт. Проход по ориентации мальчишку сильно задел. Что ж, по крайней мере, он ожил. Пожалуй, не так уж и скверно было его встряхнуть.   
\- В институте, - честно ответил Васильев.   
Открытого гнева в пашкином взгляде больше не было - успокоился. Впрочем, особого дружелюбия тоже. Глядя на Васильева исподлобья, он бросил:   
\- Зачем?   
\- Полагаю, в таком возрасте все что-нибудь пробовали.   
\- Я - нет.   
\- А зачем тогда вообще начал? - и предваряя еще одну вспышку, тут же пояснил, - мне сообщили, что ты здесь по доброй воле. Тебя привезла сестра на такси, с документами и вещами. Ты же приехал лечиться, так? Сам? Давай попытаемся.   
Пашка глубоко вздохнул. Васильев знал, что пациентам общение с ним не в радость. Никогда не было в радость - никому из них. Не новость, подумаешь, на это тоже ему всегда было плевать. Он вообще научился пропускать такое мимо.   
Кто-то приходил сам, но таких было мало. В основном в клинике оказывались с подачи родственников.   
Этот Паша, он выбивал его из колеи. Привычная история болезни валялась на краю стола, забытая и неинтересная. "В отпуск, в отпуск. За сколько там положено предупреждать? За две недели? Нет, то увольнение..."   
Пашка скрестил руки на груди. Вытянул ноги. Тоже вздохнул.   
\- Работал в клубе, там и начал. Так работа дается намного легче и лучше получается ловить настроение. И вообще... это же клуб, ну.   
Васильев кивнул.   
\- Расскажи о работе.   
\- Да ничего особенного - развлекал публику. Гоу-гоу дэнс, вел ихние шоу иногда... Веселиться и не париться.   
\- Хорошая работа.   
\- Неплохая.   
\- Но у тебя отличное образование, пусть и неоконченное. Ты мог бы найти что-нибудь... поспокойнее.   
Пашка пожал плечами. Васильев уже узнавал этот жест - так он делал, когда не собирался отвечать. Ну, пусть. Слишком давить на него тоже не стоило.   
  
* * *   
  
Клиника находилась за городом – платное, хорошее учреждение, не то что государственные душегубки. Она потратила на курс лечения все, что удалось скопить за последние десять месяцев. За все время их работы в клубе – ее и пашкины сбережения.   
Денег на такси не было, пришлось пересаживаться с одной маршрутки на другую.   
Инна задремывала на своем месте, мерные покачивания на ухабах баюкали, утягивали в навязчивую прострацию. Наверное, Пашка ждет, что она приедет и сообщит - теперь все будет хорошо, все кончилось. Он не спросит, если она сама не заговорит об этом. Он не пожалуется и не будет ныть. Но он ждет, надеется на нее. А ей было нечего ему сказать, кроме того, что все стало еще хуже. Она по-прежнему понятия не имела, где взять нужную сумму.   
Если начинать сначала - во всем были виноваты чертовы переодевания. И... все остальное.   
  
После того самого первого раза она проснулась в ужасном состоянии. Похмелье, голова, бедлам в квартире, а хуже всего - стыд. Ей было стыдно, что она подбила Пашку на такое и сама продемонстрировала всю дурь, на какую была способна. Ей казалось, что он теперь даже смотреть на нее не захочет - как всегда бывает с человеком, который втянул тебя во что-то стыдное, такое, о чем не хочется даже думать. Когда ассоциация с кем-то только одна - глупость, которую ты сотворил.   
Она припомнила, что принялась разгребать бардак в квартире, ужасаясь степени хаоса - белье, платья, джинсы, бутылки, еще какой-то хлам. Фен. О, господи, фен. Когда она сматывала длинный провод и гнала от себя поганые мысли, в гостиную вышел Пашка. Он был взлохмаченный и недовольный с виду. Лицо и шея были перепачканы остатками косметики. Инна приготовилась к какому-нибудь едкому замечанию, колкой шутке или вообще ругани, но он ничего не сказал - молча принялся помогать с уборкой. Прямо вот так - с порога. Инна ежилась и одновременно радовалась про себя этому молчанию.   
А потом они так же без единого слова позавтракали в уцелевшей от разгрома кухне и разошлись по своим комнатам.   
Несколько дней прошли ровно так же, как и до переодевания - размеренно, безнадежно и скучно. Она продала последние мамины серьги, Carrera y Carrera, подарок отца на какой-то юбилей. Колье из того же гарнитура Инна продала еще раньше. Она по-прежнему не знала, о чем думает брат.   
Время от времени вспоминался их поход в магазин - с какой-то странной теплотой, мгновенная летняя вспышка, короткая и солнечная. Пашка никак не показывал, что чем-то недоволен, не косился на нее, не говорил ни слова, просто стал таким же, как и раньше, - чужим и замкнутым.   
А спустя неделю он постучал к ней в комнату, когда она рассматривала свои ногти и думала - накрасить-не накрасить. Такие тупые размышления у нее теперь занимали по четверти часа, просто потому что мозг напрочь отказывался разбираться даже с совсем несложной задачей.   
\- Заходи, - сказала Инна, не отрывая взгляда от собственных ногтей.   
Пашка примостился на краешек ее кровати и молчал минуты три. Она уже было хотела спросить у него - красить или не красить, как вдруг Пашка заговорил сам. И сказал такое, что Инна напрочь забыла про ногти:   
\- Ин... а может... сыграем в карты?   
  
* * *   
  
Зал отдыха отделяла от коридора стена из плотного прозрачного пластика. В это время - после часа дня - там обычно никого не было. Пациенты спали, кто-то вообще не выходил из своей палаты, а те, кому разрешалось бывать на улице, проводили время в крохотном больничном сквере. Иллюзия свободы и нормальности. Но если пройти по какой-нибудь из тропинок до упора, иллюзия заканчивалась высоким бетонным забором.   
Васильев стоял у прозрачной стены и наблюдал за парочкой на диване - оба сидели к нему спиной и не видели.   
К Пашке приехала сестра. Он вспомнил – Инна.   
Он видел ее однажды - сразу после пашкиного приезда в клинику. Спешила по коридору с большой дорожной сумкой, потом говорила с главным врачом, потом снова куда-то спешила. Среднего роста, худая, угловатая. Стильный пиджачок, широкие джинсы - она больше смахивала на пацана. И волосы собраны в хвост - видно только, что рыжеватые, не поймешь, густые или не очень. У Пашки были светлее и другого оттенка – русые, без рыжины. Но сходство между ними определенно имелось – глаза, форма скул.   
Васильев наблюдал.   
Сейчас они сидели на диване совсем рядом, а перед этим Пашка быстро вошел в зал, и она вскочила ему навстречу, и обнимались с минуту, не меньше - было видно, что они очень рады друг другу.   
Он и сам не знал, зачем наблюдает, - многие из них были такими. Пластиковыми, ненастоящими с врачом и естественными, живыми с родней. И Пашка тоже: нельзя было сказать, что он преувеличенно весел, но жесты его выглядели вполне раскованными, а движения - ненатужными. Когда Васильев видел такое в очередной раз, ему становилось немного обидно, что он для всех этих людей значился едва ли не врагом, несмотря на то, что предлагал им помощь. Смутное и совсем непрофессиональное чувство.   
Инна встала и опустилась перед Пашкой на корточки. Васильев не различал со своего места, что такое она там делает – берет ли его за руку, улыбается ли, говорит ли что-то, видел только, что Пашка чуть склоняется в ответ и сам протягивает руку навстречу.   
Постояв еще с минуту, Васильев пошагал к своему кабинету, и было ему немного не по себе. А с чего вдруг - он и сам не знал.   
  
* * *   
  
Пашка протянул руку к ее лицу, и Инна поначалу испугалась – все-таки клиника, в таких местах все просматривается, наверняка за ними наблюдает кто-нибудь из медперсонала. Кто-то обязательно есть поблизости. Но Пашка всего лишь заправил за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь. И молчал. И смотрел.   
Ее распирало от разных эмоций – как всегда в таких случаях она не могла выдавить из себя ни одного нормального слова. Хотелось схватить его, прижаться, расплакаться, хотелось все сразу, а еще было страшно. Словно она видела его в последний раз, что ли, - такие вот поганые, траурные мысли.   
На него по-прежнему было жутко смотреть, но чуть меньше, чем в те несколько дней перед больницей. Похудел еще сильнее, кожа на висках словно истончилась, волосы потускнели – но, слава богу, во взгляде больше не было паники. Хотя – хорошо ли? Очень может быть, что за спокойствие она принимала апатию и равнодушие.   
Она поднялась с корточек и снова уселась рядом.   
\- Я узнавала – врач говорит, все у тебя идет нормально, - сглотнув тяжелый комок в горле, начала она. Собственный голос звучал отвратительно, - ты, главное, ни о чем не думай, ясно? Дома… дома все хорошо.   
Она лгала.   
Она не называла вещи своими именами.   
Она не собиралась ему рассказывать про Герта.   
Впрочем, это было неважно – он много чего знал сам. Инну всегда бесили выкладки на тему близости, телепатических связей, бредни про родство душ и прочая лабуда в том же духе – она не верила во все эти сказки для впечатлительных домохозяек. Однако когда она смотрела в его лицо, прижималась близко, опускалась перед ним на колени – она что-то чувствовала. Такое, чего не бывало до этого ни с кем. Списывала все на трах – по большому счету, так оно и было. А не тупые карамельные «вздыхалки», над которыми льют слезы школьницы. Впрочем, школьницы вряд ли. По фигу.   
Ебля, да, переодевания, клуб, - но было и что-то еще. Нежность – настолько сильная, что иногда пугала ее саму. Нежность-тревога, нежность-ужас, нежность-паника. Это тоже было всегда, да.   
Несмотря на то, что на людях их манера общения граничила с откровенной грубостью и хамством.   
Несмотря на то, что иной раз доходило до побоищ с соплями и синяками.   
Несмотря на то, что вместе с Пашкой началась черная полоса – полоса сплошных неприятностей.   
И сейчас Инна смотрела на него, говорила успокоительную ложь и чувствовала, как ее ведет от этой знакомой болезненной нежности. Настолько, что кожу кололо мурашками, а дыхание схватывало где-то у самого горла.   
Он ничего не переспрашивал, только слушал и смотрел.   
\- Паш… когда ты выйдешь, все кончится. Совсем. Все будет, нормально как раньше, найдем новую работу, что-нибудь придумаем… да?   
Он кивнул.   
Инна очень старалась не дать петуха – тон должен быть идеально ровным. Спокойным и уверенным. Внушать надежду. Удавалось с трудом, но пока ее на это хватало.   
\- Паш, не молчи, ладно? Расскажи, как тебе тут?   
\- Лечусь, чо, - и улыбнулся.   
\- Как тебе врачи?   
\- Нормальные…   
Похоже, он тоже лгал.   
Какого хрена? Они здесь вдвоем, это же Пашка, а напротив – она, Инна, никого больше нет, так какого хрена?! И все равно она упрямо продолжала бубнить в полголоса про «все хорошо», а он кивал и время от времени вклинивал ничего незначащую реплику.   
Под конец ей стало совсем пусто и скверно. Они всегда были честны друг с другом. Конец, да?   
Хотелось выпить. Хотелось зажать ладонями уши и глаза, а заодно и сдавить виски, чтобы тупая медленная боль хоть немного привела в чувство.   
Она совсем, совсем, окончательно расклеилась.   
Когда Пашка поцеловал ее на прощание в щеку, а потом в уголок губ, захотелось немедленно уйти. Повернуться и убежать.   
Ужасное место.   
Место разлада и страха.   
Пора было уходить.   
  
* * *   
  
В обратную маршрутку Инна втиснулась на автопилоте.   
Забилась в самый угол и постаралась подстроить дыхание под мерную тряску.   
Когда она устраивала Пашку в клинику, была надежда. На что, она толком сама не знала – понимала уже тогда, что Герт вряд ли про него так просто забудет. Но надеялась. Черт его знает.   
Снова полезли воспоминания, и на этот раз контролировать их не получалось. И пусть, все равно хреновей было уже некуда.   
  
Кажется, это было на десятый день после похорон бабушки. Инна бегала по гостиной и истерила. Пашка, наоборот, невозмутимо восседал на диване и вливал в себя коньяк – прямо из горла.   
Им предложили место в клубе, и он этому страшно радовался.   
А она не понимала, как можно быть настолько деревянным, не скорбеть, не рефлексировать, не паниковать. К счастью, эти роли постоянно менялись – в иные разы он принимался сходить с ума и нести полнейшую чушь, иногда срывалась она. В тот день была как раз ее очередь.   
Когда она как-то особенно патетически воздела руки к потолку, Пашка громко расхохотался.   
\- Ну-ну. Электра… или кто там? Пятый акт трагедии.   
Инна разъярилась не на шутку. То была настоящая, хорошая, стремительная ярость. Она резко развернулась, рванула у Пашки бутылку и с размаху плеснула коньяк ему в лицо. Когда она отвела руку, чтобы следом приложить его этой же бутылкой, Пашка успел вскочить и перехватить ее за предплечье. Заломил руку назад, повалил на диван, уперся коленкой в поясницу.   
\- Ебнулась совсем? Истеричка…   
Она не могла даже вздохнуть толком.   
Оба тяжело сопели, обоих буквально трясло.   
Спустя минуту он медленно убрал ногу и позволил ей встать, не разжимая захвата.   
«Синяки», - про себя вздохнула Инна.   
Пашка утерся рукавом и тяжело рухнул на диван рядом с ней.   
\- И что? Доказал что-то, да? – ярость погасла, но адреналин никуда не делся.   
\- А ты?   
\- Заебывает, когда ты распускаешь руки.   
\- Кто бы говорил, - Пашка отвечал, Пашка парировал, но прежней издевки в голосе уже не было.   
Она всхлипнула и опустила голову ему на плечо.   
\- Еще ненавижу, когда ты надо мной издеваешься.   
Он обнял ее за плечи.   
\- О как. А я бы вот прямо сейчас над тобой поиздевался, да…   
И оба одновременно повернулись друг к другу так резко, что едва не приложились лбами. Он снова повалил ее на диван и сжал обе руки в запястьях, и сердце снова качало адреналин, но теперь уже по-другому.   
Даже когда она просто вспоминала, внизу живота все сжималось в тугой узел – острый и почти болезненный. Никто ее так не трахал – никто. Объективно лучше – да, когда-то бывало. Но в голове не вспыхивало, под диафрагмой не вспыхивало, она не теряла разум, ни в один из тех давнишних разов. Все, что не с ним, стало бесцветным и ненастоящим.   
  
Маршрутку резко тряхнуло. Ощущение было таким, словно Инна проснулась посреди сумасшедшего сна.   
Пожалуй, оно и впрямь было похоже на сон – местами страшный, ирреальный и болезненный. А местами - сказочно цветной и ни на что не похожий.   
  
Прежде чем пойти домой, Инна наведалась в кособокий павильон на остановке и потратила последние деньги на водку. В оставшуюся мелочь уложилась пара пачек "Явы", которую она поспешно затолкала в карман пиджака. До сих пор было не по себе от дешевых сигарет, если пачка попадалась на глаза кому-нибудь из посторонних. Мама всегда говорила, что одежда может быть какой угодно, но обувь, сигареты и сумка необходимы только первоклассные. Обязательно. Она по-прежнему свято следовала этому, в общем-то, никчемному правилу - какая разница, что там у тебя с обувью, а тем более с сигаретами, если в последние полгода ты и человеком-то себя не чувствуешь, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Но это был крючок, якорь, если угодно, который вместе с другими нелепыми ритуалами вправлял мозги - всегда, даже в самых безнадежных ситуациях.   
Например, уборка родительской спальни.   
Вылизывать остальную квартиру не приходило в голову ни ей, ни Пашке, однако родительскую спальню, где теперь они обитали на пару, Инна приводила в порядок регулярно и очень тщательно. Развешивала одежду на массивные деревянные плечики, пылесосила ковер, вытирала пыль, застилала кровать. Впрочем, с кроватью вполне можно было не заморачиваться: очень быстро они с Пашкой приводили аккуратно затянутый покрывалом матрац в прежнее состояние.   
Но это было правило, ритуал, крючок. И потому она делала.   
Инна вдруг вспомнила, с каким страшным свинцовым упорством она наводила чистоту в спальне после смерти бабушки. И вздрогнула так, что даже пришлось остановиться. Об этом нельзя было вспоминать, ни в коем случае нельзя.   
Она стояла на асфальтовой дорожке перед домом, расстегнутый пиджак надувало ветром, ремень сумки давил на плечо. Жидкие облака расползались по небу как болезненный белесый налет. Сухая листва шелестела.   
Какого черта.   
Когда подводить итоги, если не сейчас? И пусть воспоминания выходили мучительнее китайской пытки - в конце концов, она запаслась обезболивающим. Она ведь и собиралась подумать, не так ли? Или просто нажраться и побыть одной. В нынешней ситуации это выходило равнозначным. А если ее будут преследовать призраки - что ж. В любом случае, в ближайшие два дня выбираться из дома она не планировала. А там - как пойдет.   
Инна прошла мимо консьержки, не поздоровавшись, впрочем, та сама давно перестала здороваться и приветливо кивать в ответ.   
Плевать. Старая сука.   
Инна нажала кнопку лифта.   
Тяжесть бутылок в сумке превратилась в очень приятную и заманчивую.   
Третий этаж. Пятый. Восьмой.   
Сколько раз они с Пашкой, не соображая, что делают, начинали прямо в лифте? Сейчас уже было и не вспомнить. Не обращая внимания на камеру, раскачивали кабину, впечатывали друг друга в холодные стенки, скользили из угла в угол, проезжали спинами по всем кнопкам. Она косилась в огромное зеркало через пашкино плечо, пока он целовал и прикусывал ей кожу на шее прямо там, где бьется пульс, - с шеи синяки так никогда до конца и не сходили. Инна хватала его за задницу, запускала руки под ремень и готова была опуститься на колени перед ним прямо там - в ярко освещенном лифте. Инна точно не помнила, но, кажется, до такого все же не доходило.   
Правда, им столько раз случалось возвращаться в состоянии полной невменяемости, так что очень возможно, где-то на сервере охраны валялась их любительская порнушка.   
Пашка всегда схватывал ее за волосы всей пятерней, когда она отсасывала, а под конец не выдерживал, забывался и сам начинал двигать ее головой. Она знала, как это выглядит - он сутулился, упирался рукой в стену, искусственные пряди закрывали лицо. А второй рукой направлял собственный член ей в рот. И она двигала свою ладонь навстречу, и их пальцы встречались на середине.   
Стонал. И она стонала - когда Пашка кончал. Инна знала, что ему это нравится.   
А сколько раз они возвращались, даже не переодевшись в нормальную одежду? Пашка в платьях с яркими пайетками, в туфлях на шпильке или на огромной платформе, в водевильных ботфортах с замшевым отворотом, в юбках, в корсетах, с блестящим дождем в волосах. И она в своих джинсах мешком, в галстучках, в белых рубашках, в кедах или в ботинках.   
Наверное, на тех кадрах они смотрелись забавно - словно высокая яркая телка в самом соку тискает подростка. Хватает за плечи, вжимается в худую фигуру бедрами, разводит коленкой ноги. После того как Инна похудела, в утяжке необходимость отпала - грудь у нее можно было найти только в раздетом виде. Это Пашке тоже страшно нравилось, а раз нравилось ему, значит, это было именно то, что нужно. Он говорил, что по сравнению с ней чувствует себя огромным. И смеялся. А она ему говорила, что по сравнению с ним чувствует себя страшилищем и молью. Что он очень красивая тетка, чего уж. Они смеялись оба. А еще ему нравилось, что у нее бледная кожа. Он гладил ее, проводил дорожки языком от ключиц до пупка, кусал живот, опускался ниже. Инна шумно выдыхала и закидывала ногу ему на плечо. А еще...   
Лифт остановился. Ее этаж.   
В гостиной Инна расставила на столике бутылки, вытряхнула пепельницу прямо в окно и снова вспомнила про бабушку.   
Странное дело - когда она думала о том, что где-то сохранились записи, на которых при желании их легко можно было опознать как брата и сестру, живущих на восьмом этаже в огромной квартире ныне покойного господина Круглова, она не переживала ни секунды. А когда вспоминала бабушку - щемило сердце. Но самым поганым было то, что щемить и замирать оно начало совсем недавно - когда она сообразила, что выхода нет. Раньше она вообще про это не думала. Приучила себя не вспоминать. За что и поплатилась, наверное.   
Бабушка умерла ровно через месяц после того, как они с Пашкой начали трахаться, и то был первый раз, когда они облажались.   
  
За неделю до этого они обнаружили отличный клуб на одной из неприметных улиц, которая тянулась параллельно центру. Улица была одновременно в меру оживленной и в меру удаленной от самых суетных городских маршрутов.   
В течение месяца они обошли все местные злачняки: алкоголь, эйфория, шмотки, которые были раньше мамины, новые тряпки, туфли, туфли, джинсы, пиджаки и рубашки. Чулки. Лак для волос. Парики. Короткая стрижка. Туфли на шнурках для мальчика-подростка. Клетчатые узкие подтяжки. Цветок в волосы. Ониксовый мундштук. Дурь в голове. Это был карнавал.   
Они потратили все, что ей удалось выручить за мамины серьги. Инна сбыла часть мебели из гостиной. Продала все мало-мальски ценные безделушки: отцову булавку для галстука с каким-то крохотным синим камнем, напольные часы, которыми дорожил еще ее прадедушка, несколько ваз, заинтересовавших скупщика. Квартира стремительно пустела.   
Инне было плевать - потому что она нашла универсальную волшебную альтернативу материальному, нашла затуманиватель мозгов высочайшего качества, а еще потому, что загроможденные углы ее всегда раздражали.   
Нужно было искать работу, думать о завтрашнем дне, прокладывать путь куда-то еще, кроме забвения и эйфории. Иногда, проснувшись после безумной ночной вылазки, она говорила себе, что сегодня никуда не пойдет, а завтра будет нормально прикидывать, что и как. Говорила, потом забывала - когда Пашка, хмурый и взъерошенный спросонья, забрасывал на нее сначала руку, следом - ногу, а потом подгребал ее к себе вплотную и начинал целовать. К вечеру подобные стремления вообще выветривались из головы. До следующего похмельного пробуждения.   
И вот в один из вечеров они забрели в тот неприметный клубец. Оба были настолько пьяные, что поначалу ни во что не въехали - ни в пристальный интерес охранника, который внимательно оглядел обоих, прежде чем впустить, ни в то, что клуб располагался в подвале, - вниз вела широкая длинная лестница. Ничего не заметили, ржали, висли друг на друге под невозмутимым взглядом квадратного охранника.   
Они уже настолько привыкли, что окружающие не способны правильно распознать, кто из них - кто, что сами ни капли не смущались. Инна припоминала, что помещение плыло, стены скользили навстречу, а вкрадчивый полумрак маскировал лица публики у стойки, скрывал народ за столиками.   
Они уселись на ближайший диванчик, и к ним сразу бойко подскочила официантка. Пашка что-то заказал, а потом, когда высокая костлявая девица принялась сгружать с подноса стаканы, бутылки, вазочку со льдом и прочую клубную дребедень, Инну словно током ударило - официантка была... парнем! Она мгновенно протрезвела и толкнула Пашку локтем в бок. Тот ничего не замечал, самозабвенно тискал под столом ее коленку и горячо дышал в висок. Инна пришибленным взглядом проводила "официантку", которая как ни в чем не бывало прихватила поднос и упорхнула, нарочито виляя бедрами.   
\- Паш... Пашка, блин! - Инна принялась тормошить брата, - Паш, она... оно... это - парень!   
\- Где?.. - брат расфокусированно скользнул взглядом перед собой, широко облапил ее за грудь, перебросив руку через плечо.   
\- Паш-ша, вон!.. В платье официантки же!   
Инна подалась вперед, Инна не могла поверить собственным глазам.   
Угловатая фигура скрылась в полумраке за барной стойкой.   
\- Тююю... И ты - парень. И я - тоже... И какие проблемы? - он рассмеялся и прижал ее к темно-бордовой кожаной спинке.   
Инна выставила руки вперед, стараясь Пашку оттолкнуть, а потом из-под его локтя заметила одного из посетителей клуба - высокого бледного блондина в каких-то невозможных латексных штанах в облипку. Он не спеша продефилировал мимо их столика к стойке.   
Теоретически она знала, что подобные заведения в городе существуют, кто-то из ее друзей даже захаживал в такие ради приключений, а потом охотно делился впечатлениями. Но сама она никогда не бывала и не стремилась даже в развеселые студенческие годы. На досуге ей вполне хватало традиционных развлечений в компании знакомых ребят, а потом появился Гарик.   
Но теперь она видела своими глазами "официантку" с белой наколкой в волосах и типчика в латексных брючках - и они ей не слишком-то нравились. Более того, "официантка" в женских тряпках показалась вообще отвратительной - незнакомый парень, обрядившийся в платье, вызывал ощущение, близкое к рвотному спазму.   
Она глянула на Пашку.   
Это было не слишком удобно, потому что брат почти навалился на нее, едва не залез верхом, и лицо его маячило перед глазами совсем вплотную. Вот был он - в топе с американской проймой, с четкими мышцами вдоль плеч, со звездочками-стразами на щеке. И парик у него был уложен в высокий небрежный пучок, и губы, крашеные в алый. Он, Пашка, - и это было настолько правильно, насколько вообще возможно. А здешний парнишка в вульгарном прикиде официантки выглядел противоестественно, уродливо и гадко. Инна скривилась.   
Пашка, ерзнув, действительно забрался на нее верхом.   
Потом они частенько так сидели - и в клубе, и дома в гостиной. Он садился, подогнув ноги, прижимался крепко-крепко и в зависимости от настроения или клал голову ей на плечо, или кусал за шею возле самого уха. Или просто целовал. Или пялился куда-то в противоположную сторону.   
Тогда, в клубе, он поцеловал ее в нос. И попросил передать ему бокал. А еще незаметно погладил вдоль спины под пиджаком. И ей немедленно стало плевать на ряженого в платье официантки.   
К моменту, когда они выбрались на танцпол, оба уже были в такой кондиции, что окружающие превратились в неинтересных статистов.   
Инна любила танцевать, любила громкую музыку, ей нравилось, когда на нее смотрели, - а на нее смотрели. И на Пашку. Даже среди тесной толпы она ловила на себе взгляды. Они смазывались, подхватывались лиловым неоном, уплывали под ноги и не имели особого значения. Рядом был Пашка. Бит прошивал насквозь. Пиджак остался на спинке кожаного дивана. Все было хорошо. Даже лучше.   
Домой они вернулись только утром - часам к девяти.   
Они танцевали.   
Пили, пили, еще пили.   
Знакомились с какими-то людьми.   
"Официантка" поджигала самбуку и кружилась, вихляя бедрами, рядом со столиком.   
Пашка целовал Инну так, что коленки подламывались.   
Она скользила ладонями вдоль его ягодиц, забиралась под топ, размазывала по лицу помаду - пальцами и губами.   
А утром они завалились в какую-то круглосуточную столовку типа "МакДональдса" и сожрали столько, что потом еле могли передвигаться.   
Смеялись. Радовались.   
Все это она хорошо помнила. Тем более странно обо всем было вспоминать сейчас, когда по свинцовому предосеннему небу расползались бледные беспомощные облака.   
Никакого солнца.   
Никакого лета.   
Никакого смеха.   
Когда они в тот день явились домой, спать моментально расхотелось.   
Инна избавилась от джинсов прямо в прихожей, прошлась по квартире, пиная вещи, Пашка гремел чем-то на кухне.   
Она вернулась к нему, открыла окно и уселась прямо на стол. Утренние блики перебегали с одной голой ноги на другую, Инна дурачилась, шевелила пальцами, а потом заметила, что он замер у плиты и смотрит на нее.   
Ну конечно. Она улыбнулась, потянулась и сама откинулась на прохладную столешницу.   
В окно задували раскрашенные солнечными зайчиками порывы ветра. Шелестела листва. В венах переливалась не кровь, а акварельные краски.   
Через пару секунд Пашка уже сдирал с нее майку.   
Привычно прошелся губами от ключиц вниз до пупка, прикусил бледную кожу. Инна совсем опустилась на стол, на ощупь нашла пашкину голову, растрепала волосы – от парика он уже избавился. Наверное, стоило бы перебраться на кровать, потому что чертов стол уже… и не успела додумать: он притянул ее за бедра к краю и вошел – коротко и резко. У нее аж дух захватило, почти до боли, так что пришлось прикусить губу и стиснуть пальцы на кромке столешницы. Ему нравилось, когда она сдерживала стоны. Иногда это бывало очень трудно, и Пашка говорил, что вид у нее при этом такой затраханный, что ее хочется трахать и трахать бесконечно. Эффект был безотказным, и в этот раз тоже – Пашка подхватил ее под коленки и натянул еще глубже, преодолевая сопротивление напрягшихся мышц. Она отвела голову так, чтобы видеть – целиком не получалось, только его голый живот в зазоре между топом и юбкой, но этого было вполне достаточно – даже не нужно было помогать себе пальцами. Пашка двигался, и Инна знала, что скоро не сможет сдерживаться – застонет, выругается или и то, и другое сразу. Он иногда зажимал ей рот, иногда останавливался в самый неподходящий момент и принимался целовать или тащил продолжать в спальню, если они принимались за дело где-нибудь в неподходящем месте. Но сейчас, кажется, Пашка сам завелся так, что стало не до обычных шуточек и, похоже…   
Откуда-то со стороны двери раздался звонкий шлепок.   
В тишине, нарушаемой только приглушенными звуками улицы и шумом крови в ушах, он прозвучал оглушительно и неуместно.   
Пашка резко обернулся, Инна следом приподнялась на локте.   
В дверном проеме застыла бабушка. Правой рукой она держалась за косяк, левая была нелепо оттопырена в сторону, а у ног валялась ее огромная клеенчатая сумка, которая от соприкосновения с полом и издала тот самый звук. Звонкий шлепок.   
Инна тупо подумала, что да, конечно. У бабушки ведь был ключ. Но обычно она звонила, прежде чем явиться. Что-то новенькое.   
Сердце словно совсем остановилось.   
Мотор в ушах смолк.   
Пашка отстранился и вышел из нее – тишина подхватила отвратительно прозвучавший хлюпающий звук.   
И все.   
У бабушки начался настоящий припадок – она распласталась посреди кухни на четвереньках, левым кулаком молотила по плитке пола, а правой рукой изо всех сил тянула себя за жидкие седые волосы, выбившиеся из косы. И тонко, страшно причитала:   
\- Уроды… О, господи, да за что-о-о!.. Уроды, уроды, господи, выродки! Мра-зи!..   
Инна отметила про себя, что до этого ее бабуля-коммунистка никогда не опускалась до божьего имени. Видимо, случаются в жизни ситуации, когда атеизм не работает.   
Следовало бы ее поднять. Успокоить, дать воды, возможно, что-то сказать. Но она не могла себя заставить даже пошевелиться. Спустя минуту Пашка не выдержал – причитания на самом деле сверлили перепонки не хуже ультразвука. Он не выдержал и шагнул к бабушке – Инна не успела его остановить. Каким-то шестым чувством она улавливала, что этого делать было ни в коем случае нельзя. Как только он двинул в ее сторону, очередное надрывное причитание оборвалось на полуслове, бабуля захрипела, ухватилась за левую сторону груди и повалилась на пол как мешок с песком. Глаза выпучились, она не мигала, только судорожно пыталась вдохнуть посиневшими губами и глухо сучила по полу ногой.   
Инна спрыгнула со стола. Остановилась напротив, но смотрела не на бабушку, а на кремовый кафель стены. Голая. Пашка подошел и замер рядом. Тронул ее за локоть:   
\- Ин…   
\- Тихо, - она даже приложила палец к губам, - тс-с-с…   
\- Надо…   
Инна по-прежнему рассматривала кремовый кафель.   
Она все понимала.   
Она все знала.   
Она прекрасно отдавала себе во всем отчет.   
  
Когда ты переступаешь грань, то уже не испытываешь страха и не сомневаешься – она убедилась в этом на собственном опыте. Стоит тебе решиться, рефлексию обрубает начисто. Строго говоря, она переступила грань еще месяц назад, когда начала трахаться со своим младшим братом.   
Она и после-то не слишком убивалась. От силы пару раз – в тот день, когда плеснула в Пашку коньяком, и еще как-то было. Но Инна прекрасно знала, что делала: то, что она обрела месяц назад, стоило слишком дорого, и она была готова платить, сколько потребуется.   
Правда, после бабушкиной смерти ей время от времени снился кошмар: словно это она лежит на холодном кухонном полу, и вся левая сторона груди скована болью так, что она не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. А перед глазами – две пары ног, а сверху доносятся голоса – далекие, как из глубокого колодца. И она знает, что умирает.   
Но рядом всегда спал Пашка и отгонял любые кошмары.   
Тогда она могла бороться.   
Тогда у нее были силы.   
Тогда она не была развалиной.   
Бабушка еще какое-то время сипло хрипела у их ног. Инна сглотнула и посмотрела на Пашку. Тот сам был бледный до синевы.   
\- Пошли, покурим. С балкона позвоним, - шепотом сказала она.   
Он только кивнул.   
По пути Инна заглянула в ванную и сшибла со стены на пол шкафчик с лекарствами – пузырьки, таблетки и прочая мелочь со звоном разлетелась по всему полу. Потом вынула из сумки сигареты и накинула первую попавшуюся майку.   
Все движения были ровными.   
Она знала, что делает.   
Пашка молча проследовал за ней.   
Спустя полчаса скорая констатировала смерть от обширного инфаркта.   
Почему бабушка в тот день пришла без звонка и что ей было нужно, они так никогда и не узнали.   
  
* * *   
  
Васильев уже почти ушел, но на выходе вспомнил, что забыл чертовы очки. Других дома не было – пришлось возвращаться. Проходя мимо зала отдыха, он увидел над спинкой дивана знакомую макушку. Отдернул манжету – на часах значилась половина одиннадцатого. Похоже, не только он нынче задержался.   
Подумав, он толкнул прозрачную тяжелую дверь.   
На диване действительно сидел Пашка.   
Васильеву не хотелось думать, что он сидит тут с того самого времени, как ушла его сестра. Потому что, если это было так – а, похоже, именно так оно и было – в курсе лечения предстоит еще немало неприятных сюрпризов.   
Все с ним не то, с этим Пашей.   
Васильев подошел, нарочито шаркая ногами, чтобы не получилось, будто он подкрался со спины. Постарался, чтобы голос звучал шутливо.   
\- Вечер добрый. Ну, я-то ладно, по работе, а ты чего?   
Пашка молчал. Даже головы в его сторону не повернул. Лицо заметно осунулось, под глазами вылезли совсем нехорошие тени.   
\- Ну ты как хочешь, а я пойду. Придется завтра влепить медсестре и санитару выговор. Потому что в это время тебе положено…   
\- Не надо, - перебил Пашка. Красивый замшевый баритон, так поразивший Васильева во время первого сеанса, словно высох и истончился – того и гляди пойдет трещинами.   
\- А что так?   
\- Они ни при чем. Медсестра колола успокоительное кому-то в соседней палате и не видела, как я выходил. Это случайно получилось.   
Васильев вздохнул. Опустился на диван. Забросил пробный шар:   
\- По дому скучаешь?   
Пашка развернулся к нему всем корпусом. Внимательно глянул - прямо и открыто. Неприязни в его взгляде не было.   
\- Прекратите, а. Рабочий день окончен, шли бы вы домой, а не изображали из себя понимающего доктора.   
Васильев почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Да что ж они все за люди-то такие?! А вслух сказал:   
\- Дурак ты, Паша. Если не поумнеешь – обязательно сторчишься. Или еще в какую жопу влетишь.   
Ответом ему стал вздох – тяжелый, шуршащий как пластиковый пакет. Вздох – и потом:   
\- Я уже в жопе. Глубже некуда.   
Та-а-ак. Похоже, домой ему в ближайшее время попасть была не судьба. Васильев откинулся на диванную спинку.   
\- Ну, это еще не самая жопа. И из этой жопы есть выход, да. От тебя же зависит.   
Пашка презрительно поморщился.   
\- Вы вообще не понимаете, о чем я вам толкую.   
\- Так расскажи.   
Пашка вздохнул еще раз. Посмотрел на свои пальцы, щелкнул суставами, снова замер.   
\- Инна приходила сегодня.   
\- Мне сообщали. Ты же ее ждал.   
\- Она мне соврала.   
Васильев слушал. Хорошо знал, что в таких ситуациях лучше вообще молчать – просто слушать.   
\- Говорила, что все теперь будет в порядке. Что… что…   
Пашка замолчал. Губы съехались в узкую полоску. Потом откинул голову на спинку. Пауза затягивалась.   
\- Но все действительно будет нормально, - осторожно начал Васильев, - если ты сам этого захочешь…   
\- Да не в этом, блядь, дело!   
Голос сорвался до трещины. Пустой зал подхватил его гулким эхом, гоняя от стены к стене.   
Васильев опустил руку на пашкин локоть – просто дружеский жест, просто успокоить. Под кожей пролегали острые косточки. Пашка тяжело дышал и, похоже, собирался сорваться.   
\- Так, друг. Пошли-ка в мой кабинет. Там чайник есть, и все равно мне за очками возвращаться. Посидишь, успокоишься. А то так мне самому выговор впаяют. А тебе – успокоительного.   
И поднялся с дивана первым. Пашка дернул шеей – знакомый птичий жест – подумал немного и все-таки поднялся следом.   
Похоже, решил, что чай лучше уколов.   
А Васильев вдруг запоздало подумал, что не стоило. Зря он это и не стоило.   
  
* * *   
  
Когда Инна опорожнила вторую бутылку наполовину, занимался тусклый зеленоватый рассвет. Пожалела, что не закрыла с вечера жалюзи.   
Ночью она пару раз блевала - до ванны добралась вовремя и даже почти не шатаясь, - и считала это большой удачей. Убирать за собой после было не самым приятным занятием.   
Стенные часы показывали начало восьмого.   
Она заварила себе чудом уцелевший в стенном шкафу "Доширак". Съела его, не чувствуя вкуса, в пустой кухне. И снова пошла пить.   
Состояние было каким-то пограничным – Инна дрейфовала по мутным алкогольным волнам, мысли наползали одна на другую, но были на удивление чистыми и ясными. Почти кристальными.   
Она вспомнила, как часто они с Пашкой дурачились в этой гостиной – дрались подушками или просто гонялись друг за другом. Два здоровых ржущих идиота. Однажды он догнал ее, повалил на диван и принялся щекотать. Щекотки она боялась смертельно – вырывалась и орала. В конце концов, дело закончилось тем, что массивный диван они едва не опрокинули. А в другой раз…   
Возле босой ноги завибрировал мобильник.   
Дисплей говорил, что звонит Гарик. Скорее всего, просто следовало не отвечать. Семь утра. Какого хрена ему нужно?   
Но она ответила. Потому что где-то с краю пронеслась мысль – а вдруг. Вдруг он решил дать ей денег. Вероятность этого была один к ста, но в ее ситуации даже такую вероятность стоило ценить на вес золота.   
\- Да.   
\- Инна?   
\- Ну?   
\- Голос у тебя какой-то странный… Привет. Я только хотел…   
Инна пьяно хихикнула.   
\- А какой голос бывает у людей в семь утра?..   
\- Да ладно же, ну. Узнать хотел – как ты. Я все-таки волнуюсь, Ин.   
\- Во-о-от как. Это хорошо, что волнуешься. Скажи-ка – ты все-таки решил дать мне денег?..   
\- Нет, я…   
\- Тогда зачем ты звонишь?   
\- Узнать как дела, я…   
\- Прекрати «якать», а. Значит, ты мне не дашь бабла, нет?   
\- Я уже говорил, что…   
\- Гарик. Га-рик. Слушай меня. Гарик, ты – мудак. И пошел-ка ты на хуй. И не звони мне больше ни-ког-да.   
Больше она не успела ничего добавить – из трубки понеслись короткие гудки. Инна с полминуты пялилась на телефон, потом зашвырнула его за диванные подушки и следом сама повалилась ничком. И расхохоталась. Пьяно, хрипло, дребезжаще. Смех напоминал скрип несмазанной телеги.   
Ну конечно, подумала она. Конечно, ага. Пашки нет – смазывать ее теперь некому.   
Эта мысль насмешила еще больше, и она зашлась в почти истерическом хохоте. Долго тряслась, уткнув лицо в подушки так, что смех, в конце концов, стал напоминать рыдания.   
Постепенно Инна затихла.   
Странно.   
Только сейчас, будучи в дрезину пьяной, она оценила весь масштаб неправильности. Всю степень ущербности и нездоровья.   
Может, потому что раньше никогда вот так в лоб об этом не размышляла.   
Что подумал бы любой нормальный человек, если бы узнал? Просто посторонний нормальный человек? Вот есть девица, вот ее младший брат. И они не только ебутся при любой подвернувшейся возможности, а еще и переодеваются. И ходят так по улицам, посещают общественные места, ездят в транспорте, выставляют напоказ свое расстройство, тычут всем в нос свое пристрастие, от которого за версту несет больничными отходами - вырезанными опухолями, ампутированными конечностями, гнилой кровью и рассеченными протухшими тканями. Это не любовь, это не привязанность - это грязная зависимость из третьесортного фильма ужасов. Гротеск и поругание чистоты мироустройства. Как бородатая женщина или человек-змея в шоу цирковых уродов. Именно, всего лишь уроды, которых даже не стоит лечить - галоперидол и торазин здесь бессильны. Даже на лоботомию ни к чему тратиться. Сразу пустить в расход и забыть поскорее, что подобная гадость вообще существовала. Такое было бы правильно и вполне заслуженно с точки зрения любого постороннего нормального человека.   
А Инне было все равно.   
Все равно, потому что для нее этот кошмар чаще всего оборачивался совсем другой стороной - цветным летним днем, единственной радостью и бесконечным праздником. Если разобраться - единственным, что ей было нужно и чего по-настоящему хотелось.   
Потом она, кажется, уснула.   
То есть, ей казалось, что она продолжает валяться носом в подушку и пережевывать какие-то мысли, но когда она очнулась – резко, словно от толчка – сквозь жалюзи плыла желтовато-сиреневая дымка поздних сумерек.   
Ощущение было диким.   
Похоже, только что она была где-то в другом месте. И с ней был кто-то еще. Не Пашка, но кто-то… важный. Сумерки за окном сводили с ума, полумрак в комнате нагонял тоску.   
«Глюки», - подумала Инна. И следом: «Останься со мной. Останься, кто бы ты ни был».   
На краю дивана завибрировал телефон – резко и раздражающе. Она едва успела подхватить трубку: та почти соскользнула на пол. Ощущение дезориентации усиливалось незнакомым номером на дисплее.   
«Пашка. Что-то с Пашкой», - мелькнуло паническое, а в следующую секунду она зажала себе рот, чтобы не завопить от еще большей паники: трубка заговорила голосом Герта. Без приветствия и «Алло».   
\- Какие новости?   
Гортань сократилась в непроизвольном глотке, но во рту было сухо. Инна вцепилась ногтями в обивку.   
\- Я должна отчитаться?   
На том конце, вроде как, хмыкнули.   
\- Зачем же? Просто рассказать – как дела. Не чужие ведь люди.   
Ногти впились в обивку до сухого песчаного скрипа.   
Инне очень захотелось, чтобы Герт был сейчас здесь. Стоял перед ней. Как тогда, больше недели назад. На этот раз она бы не растерялась и понаделала дырок в его холеной роже. И плевать на страх. Она бы заставила его подать нормальный голос, она убрала бы из ровного тона противные металлические нотки.   
Он не продолжал – ждал, что она скажет.   
\- Я отдам деньги, понял? – выпалила вдруг Инна.   
Она не собиралась этого говорить. Она вообще хотела не напоминать про деньги. Не нарочно, не из малодушия и боязни, скорее, из суеверного страха трепаться заранее о том, что еще даже не сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Да что там – и не думало сдвигаться. Однако она это произнесла – хриплым, ломающимся к концу фразы голосом.   
Перед ответом Герта повисла пауза. Недлинная, но – пауза.   
\- Ну, зачем сразу о неприятном. Расскажи как Пашка, что ли.   
Ее почти окончательно накрыло – так же, как в тот раз, когда он явился в квартиру. Шарил презрительным взглядом по их гостиной, кривился на беспорядок, на нее саму, растрепанную и сбитую с толку. Как будто не он был всему причиной. Никогда еще ей не хотелось с таким полным осознанием убить человека.   
Убить, - да, убить.   
\- Я отдам тебе деньги, - повторила она, - это все, что тебе положено знать. Про Пашку забудь.   
\- Все как договаривались, само собой. Но пока еще ты не отдала.   
Она нажала «отбой». Выдохнула. Иначе бы просто не сдержалась.   
Мог ли Герт забрать его из клиники? Сам? Вряд ли он захочет привлекать к себе внимание. А без этого никак не обойтись, если вдруг. Время еще есть. Но в ее ситуации это все равно что его нет вовсе. Какое на хрен время, если у нее отсутствуют малейшие наметки, нет плана, нет ни единого способа. Ничего нет.   
Герт.   
Пять минут назад она лениво пробиралась сквозь сонную похмельную прострацию, брела по сумеречной зоне, а сейчас мысли снова неслись галопом. Тело, наоборот, казалось чужим и мертвым.   
Инна шмыгнула носом и пошла в ванную.   
Лежа в горячей воде, она вдруг подумала о том, что без Пашки функционирует на полном автомате: перестала краситься, укладывать волосы, делать маникюр. Ест, только когда вспоминает об этом, ей не хочется включить телевизор, открыть ноутбук, вымыть посуду, подрочить, выйти из дома без острой на то необходимости. Делать все это, такое простое и привычное, ей даже не приходило в голову.   
Жизнь остановилась.   
Мир вокруг остановился.   
Она сама остановилась.   
Пашка – деньги – выпивка – снова Пашка – воспоминания. Замкнутый круг. Гоняя по такому кругу, можно было и не думать о возможности выпутаться.   
Вода согревала, но не расслабляла.   
Хотелось только одного – снова выпить. Потому что в перспективе была одна тоска, а выпивка притупляла остроту и отвлекала внимание. Становилось не так больно.   
Инна закрыла глаза.   
  
Вторая прогулка получилась еще веселее, чем поход в супермаркет.   
Пашка вырядился в какую-то легкомысленную джинсовую юбку и черный блейзер, долго рассматривал свое лицо в зеркальной дверце шкафа, то отступая, то приближаясь почти вплотную. Губы смотрелись на скуластом лице как свежая рана – вызывающе и слишком открыто. Инна смотрела и не могла понять: ровно ли она на этот раз накрасила.   
Пашка так и не научился краситься сам. Впрочем, он никогда и не стремился. Ему нравилось, как она встает вплотную, трогает его лицо, водит пальцами, кисточками, спонжем. Как придирчиво рассматривает и просит закрыть глаза. Или открыть. Он всегда смотрел на нее снизу вверх с едва заметной усмешкой во взгляде – Инне в такие разы казалось, что губы вот-вот дрогнут и брат улыбнется.   
Время спустя – когда к переодеваниям добавились скачки на кровати – он начал распускать руки, пока она возилась с косметикой. Обнимал за талию, лез под юбку, шарил по спине – Инна всегда сердилась и стряхивала его ладони. «Мешаешь, ну», - говорила она. Или: «Щас тебе что-нибудь на лбу нарисую». Или еще какую-нибудь чушь в том же духе. Пашка делал серьезное лицо, а через пять минут все начиналось сначала…   
Так это было давно. Чертовски давно.   
В тот день они вышли на улицу, бродили по тротуарам, по парку возле дома, заходили в торговый центр, слонялись по центральному бульвару - и на Пашку смотрели.   
Инна шмыгала носом, поддергивала сползающие джинсы и тоже смотрела на него. Она, наоборот, сделалась маленькой, почти незаметной, серой и прозрачной.   
Она всегда была на виду - всю свою сознательную жизнь. Родители выпихивали ее на передний план, делали витриной, "лицом наследства", хотя было очевидно, что продолжателем во всех смыслах станет Пашка. Это знали и свои, и посторонние. Инна знала это лучше остальных. Она была фасадом, она говорила много слов, оттягивала на себя внимание, демонстрировала улыбку, которая тогда, без сомнения, была роскошной. А Пашку скрывали. Он должен был выйти на сцену позже, и до момента выхода публике не позволялось отслеживать его передвижения даже за кулисами. Он был в Лондоне, он был простым студентом, каких там тысячи, и в его обязанности не входило улыбаться тонко и зло. А потом ему предписывалось вернуться. И занять место, которое временно в качестве регента забивала Инна. Даже не регента - ростовой фигуры. Ходячей улыбки.   
Не пригодилось.   
Инна только сейчас поняла, что завидовала.   
Она настолько привыкла к ответственности, с самого детства, что даже не замечала ее. Не осознавала.   
Это была не та ответственность, которая могла пригодиться в жизни, она не учила решать проблемы, свои и чужие, не помогала в сложных ситуациях, не спасала в случае отчаянной нужды. Абстрактная ответственность - "ты должна". Список "должна" был настолько длинным, что он никогда не озвучивался целиком. Она просто знала, что "должна" все, чего потребует семья. Это была ответственность красивого лица и перманентного покер-фейса.   
И она завидовала Пашке, которого никто не знал в далекой стране, который мог делать все, что заблагорассудится, говорить, что придет в голову, вставать в любое время суток и посещать только те места, которые сам выбирал. На него никто не обращал внимания, кроме, может быть, симпатичных девчонок - и это заслуживало настоящей зависти. Правда, тоже неосознанной до поры.   
И когда они шли по летней улице: Пашка - высокий и яркий, а она - серая и неприметная, оно вдруг осозналось полностью, объемно и до мелочей.   
Вот же, черт возьми, то, чего она всегда хотела. Ее почти нет, но вот Пашка - он без нее не может, а значит, она все-таки есть. И одновременно - нет. И тут же - есть. Она жила, существовала, но в глаза больше никому не лезла. Это было волшебно, волшебно и приятно до дрожи под диафрагмой. Она наслаждалась ситуацией, собой в ней, хорошей погодой и... вседозволенностью.   
По пути им попался ларек с фаст-фудом. Инна выгребла из карманов мелочь и юркнула к окошку. Раньше она никогда не могла себе позволить есть на улице. Она хотела пользоваться всеми преимуществами, всеми сразу - и немедленно. Неожиданно перед витриной встряла огромная тетка с огромной же сумкой и, пробурчав что-то вроде "Носятся под ногами, достали", попыталась ее оттолкнуть. Не успела Инна даже рта раскрыть, как за ее спиной возник Пашка. Высокий рост и хищный красный рот не позволяли даже мысли допустить, что он шутит. И взгляд. И высокие каблуки. Он смотрелся девушкой, с которой спорить себе дороже.   
\- Проголодалась, курва? - в полголоса обратился он к широкой тетке. И руки его были заложены в карманы пиджака, а ветер легко перебирал пепельную челку. Тетка сразу сдулась, превратилась из угрожающего айсберга в безопасную гору оплывшего жира.   
Инна восхищенно раскрыла рот. Она была мелким братишкой, а Пашка - сильным и взрослым. Ощущение по мощи и сногсшибательности нельзя было сравнить ни с чем из того, что ей доводилось испытывать.   
Потом она поедала какую-то пережаренную в масле гадость, облизывая жирные пальцы, а Пашка курил и щурился на зеленую, переливающуюся на солнце листву.   
Тогда, собственно, и начался карнавал.   
Они действительно поменялись местами. И каждому его новое место нравилось.   
Понеслась череда сумасшедших прогулок.   
Тогда они выходили только днем и бесцельно таскались по разным местам - исключительно ради самого процесса. Наслаждались своей новой "разностью". Инна с удовольствием ловила свое отражение в зеркальных витринах, впитывала детали, упивалась их с Пашкой вызывающим контрастом. Никогда до этого она не чувствовала себя настолько живой.   
Он тоже радовался. Мерил туфли в магазине, с хохотом стаскивал с плечиков дорогие майки в брендовых бутиках - и ни одной из продавщиц даже не приходило в голову ему возразить. Скуластое лицо, яркие губы и широко расставленные глаза - не требовалось даже какое-то специальное выражение или специальный взгляд. Инна его обожала.   
Денег не было по-прежнему, как и мыслей, откуда их взять, но теперь это не заботило ни секунды.   
Она попала в сказку.   
Однажды, когда они сидели на парковой скамейке с мороженым и сигаретами - Инна валяла дурака, то надевала, то снимала солнечные очки, сдвигала на кончик носа, поднимала на лоб - к ним подошел незнакомый пожилой господин.   
Он словно выпрыгнул из какого-то старого советского фильма: светлый плащ, старомодный берет, аккуратная короткая бородка - ни дать, ни взять, интеллигентный университетский преподаватель в лучших традициях жанра. Низкорослый, суховатый и подвижный. Инна водрузила очки на переносицу. Пашка вопросительно уставился на незнакомца. Тот несколько раз оглянулся, похоже, сильно смущаясь и не зная, как начать разговор. А потом сказал:   
\- Добрый день, молодые люди. Мы с вами незнакомы, но я хотел бы вам предложить кое-что...   
При этих словах Пашка многозначительно склонил голову и прищурился. Старичок вскинул руки ладонями вверх и изобразил напуганную гримасу.   
\- Нет-нет, что вы, что вы... разумеется, ничего... э-э-э... неприличного я не имею в виду!   
И тут же извлек из кармана бумажник, откуда достал аккуратную плотную визитку. Инна взяла ее двумя пальчиками и глянула на квадратик поверх очков. "Гудилко Анатолий Ефремович" - значилось сдержанной вязью по верхнему краю, - "фотохудожник: студийная съемка, постановочная съемка, портреты". И телефон с адресом.   
\- Да-да, - тут же закивал головой старичок, - Гудилко - это я. Я не только беру заказы, но и снимаю для себя... для искусства, понимаете. Я ведь в некотором роде художник. А вы - такая колоритная пара. Вы замечательно контрастируете рядом! Вы... э-э... брат и сестра?   
\- Тетя и племянник, - скептически изогнул губы Пашка. Инна молчала. Старичок казался ей милым.   
\- Это совершенно не важно, - замахал руками тот, отступая на шаг, - просто хотел вас пригласить в свою студию - всего лишь несколько снимков. Разумеется, все совершенно пристойно! - старичок частил и быстро жестикулировал: было видно, что он страшно смущен и немного растерян, но отказываться от своей затеи ему очень не хочется, - просто несколько снимков, только и всего. Много заплатить я вам не смогу, но что-то...   
Пашка и Инна переглянулись. Инна улыбалась. Пашка скептически округлил глаза. Потом Инна пожала плечами и ответила за обоих:   
\- Хорошо. И когда?   
Так на следующий день они оказались в студии Гудилко. То была большая зала на первом этаже жилого дома. Похоже, стену между двумя комнатами снесли и сделали одно длинное прямоугольное помещение. Окна были занавешены плотной черной портьерой. Там имелся диван, несколько высоких ламп, штатив и два стула.   
Пожилой фотограф так искренне обрадовался их приходу, что Инна была совершенно обезоружена. Он усадил их на диван, а сам засуетился, предлагая чай и одновременно рассказывая о своей работе. О том, что иногда участвует в выставках, работает на несколько журналов - заказов немного, но ему вполне хватает.   
\- Прыть уже не та, понимаете, - развел он руками, повернувшись в их сторону.   
Потом он их снимал - Пашка в широкополой шляпе, Пашка на стуле, Пашка у белой стены, Пашка в одной перчатке с обрезанными пальцами. Гудилко суетился вокруг со своим штативом, выравнивал свет, крутил отражетель, снова щелкал фотоаппаратом. А потом, не удержавшись, подмигнул Инне:   
\- У вас очень красивый племянник. Потрясающий!   
Инна потеряла дар речи. Пашка замер у стены с раскрытым ртом.   
Гудилко снова смутился - похоже, вторым любимым занятием после фотографии у него было суетливо смущаться и разводить руками.   
\- Я же не слепой и не слабоумный, молодые люди, - примирительно склонил он голову. Инна пожала плечами. Пашка стянул дырявую перчатку и плюхнулся на стул под лампами.   
\- У меня очень меткий глаз, - продолжал фотограф, - но случайный человек вряд ли заметит...   
Инна вздохнула. В общем, они и не думали кого-то нарочно обманывать.   
Потом он снимал их вдвоем - усаживал Инну к Пашке на колени, ставил их рядом, заставлял ее корчить рожи и балансировать на одной ноге, скакать вокруг Пашки, а его - поднимать ее на руки, замирать в шаге танго, дурачиться-дурачиться-дурачиться...   
С той фотосессии у Инны остался только один снимок - она специально зашла потом к Гудилко, чтобы его взять.   
В том кадре они стояли рядом во весь рост - руки по швам, одинаковое выражение лиц, нарочито яркое освещение. Инна была в своих мешковатых джинсах, а Пашка - в ярко-синей короткой юбке. И оба - голые по пояс. На предыдущем фото - Инна его видела, но на память оставлять не стала - они стояли так же и закрывали грудь длинной узкой полосой алого картона, один конец сжимал Пашка, а второй - она. И все было так, как она привыкла за эти дни - брат и сестра, младший брат и старшая сестра, джинсы, юбка, взлохмаченные волосы, пепельные пряди. Она взглянула и вернула карточку фотографу. А второе фото было неправильным. На втором фото у брата были женские сиськи, пусть маленькие, но вполне себе сиськи, а у сестры - широкая мужская грудная клетка с пролегающими под кожей мышцами. Лицо было привычным, с ярким алым ртом, а грудь - нет.   
Эту фотографию Инна взяла. Пришла домой и запихнула ее в одну из книг с самой верхней полки. И поставила книгу на место. Сама не знала, зачем ей был нужен этот кадр. Он существовал - и этого было достаточно.   
Съемка их повеселила. К концу оба были раскрасневшиеся, усталые, но странно радостные.   
\- Фотосъемка - это не работа, - заметил Гудилко, гася софиты, - не слушайте всех этих пафосных моделей из журналов. Чушь. Фотосъемка - это удовольствие, игра и психотерапия.   
Инна готова была подписаться под его словами.   
Он им заплатил, как и обещал. Она хотела было отказаться от денег, но их новый знакомый даже слушать не захотел - едва не насильно всучил ей купюры, сообщив, что таким красивым молодым людям надо больше развлекаться. Сначала его слова показались ей странными, но на улице Пашка вдруг заявил:   
\- А ведь он прав. Пошли куда-нибудь сходим, что ли.   
\- Эй! Ты хочешь пропить все, что мы заработали? - она толкнула брата локтем в бок. Тот поймал ее за руку.   
\- А ты не хочешь?   
\- Ну... хочу, но ведь это...   
\- Это совершенно неправильно.   
\- Вот именно!   
Пашка расхохотался.   
\- И потому, надо немедленно это сделать, - подытожил брат, увлекая ее в сторону широкой улицы.   
\- Охренеть.   
Так они впервые оказались вместе в одном из городских клубов - и заехать домой, чтобы переодеться, не пришло в голову ни ему, ни ей.   
Обоих вело - напиваться они начали прямо с порога. "Отвертка", водка, водка, какой-то непонятный разноцветный коктейль, снова "отвертка", а потом Инна подманила бармена и сунула под ближайший бокал купюру. Через пятнадцать минут к ним сквозь толпу подрулил паренек и вложил Инне в руку крохотный бумажный пакет.   
Курили они прямо в туалете клуба - в мужском, запершись в одной из кабинок.   
А потом танцевали.   
А потом с Пашкой пытался познакомиться какой-то высоченный тип.   
А потом они смеялись, смеялись, смеялись и не могли остановиться.   
В себя Инна пришла уже в такси и никак не могла вспомнить - кто из них двоих его вызвал. Ее голова лежала на пашкиных коленях, он гладил ее по щеке и перебирал волосы. От ярко-синей юбки пахло сигаретным дымом. За окнами машины мелькали вечерние огни.   
На пороге лифта Инна пошатнулась и почти рухнула на Пашку. Он попытался ее выровнять - она упрямо наваливалась на него всем телом. В голове приятно шумело, тело было невесомо-ватным. Хотелось трахаться. Она даже подумала, что сейчас поднимется в квартиру и наберет Гарика.   
Пашка одной рукой придерживал ее за локоть, а второй обхватил за талию. Она хихикнула. Лифт колыхался. На восьмом этаже она сообразила, что почти лежит на нем, а он не только не пытается ее отстранить, наоборот - прижимает к себе еще крепче.   
Она посмотрела на него снизу вверх. Он - на нее. Лифт остановился.   
И когда створки кабины разъехались в стороны, он ее поцеловал. Поцеловал. Не чмокнул в лоб, не коснулся губами щеки, не потерся о нос, - а поцеловал по-настоящему. Сначала медленно - губы у него были влажные и теплые, помада с них давно стерлась, - и слегка отдавали чем-то горьковатым. Потом глубже. Инна начала отвечать. Провела языком вдоль нижней, ерзнула, привстала на цыпочки и... сообразила.   
Подъезд, лифт, три часа ночи. Она целуется в освещенной кабине с собственным братом. С родным братом. Она к нему прижимается.   
И, резко оттолкнув Пашку, шагнула из кабины. Ноги по-прежнему держали не очень. Тяжело дыша и не глядя на брата, Инна нащупала в кармане ключ. Тот молчал.   
Но когда они оказались в прихожей, он не дал ей даже щелкнуть выключателем - толкнул к стене и сжал оба запястья одной рукой. Второй рванул пиджак - плотная ткань жалобно затрещала.   
\- Пашка, ты чего?.. - успела не своим голосом пискнуть она, а потом он ее заткнул своим ртом. Рукам было больно - его пальцы удерживали запястья не хуже промышленных тисков. Она и не подозревала, что он настолько сильный. Размахивать ногами тоже было бесполезно - через секунду он вжал ее в стену, навалившись всем телом и продолжая целовать, а второй рукой шарил под пиджаком, царапал спину, сжимал ягодицы. Инна дернулась еще раз. Он ее укусил за губу.   
Сипло дыша, они боролись в темноте, и коленки у Пашки были острые, а руки - страшно твердые. Ей было обидно оттого, что он так с ней. И вообще. И вообще.   
Улучив секунду, Инна извернулась и сумела освободить правую кисть - пашкины пальцы от пота сделались скользкими. Она вслепую нашарила на стене выключатель и щелкнула. Прихожую залил яркий свет. Пашка отстранился, словно его ударили - растрепанный, со зрачком во всю радужку, с потеками пота на висках. Судя по его оторопевшему взгляду, у нее самой вид был не лучше.   
Что они делали?   
Что они такое делали, а?..   
Но делали. И увиденное в ярком электрическом свете точно сообщало ей, что просто так они не разойдутся из этой прихожей, не сойдут с этого гребаного места.   
Пашка тяжело сглотнул. Выпустил вторую ее руку и стянул с себя блейзер. Почти не моргал. Смотрел. Смотрел.   
А потом сжал инкины плечи и развернул ее лицом к тумбочке. Легко подтолкнул вперед.   
Она обернулась только один раз - через плечо, не моргая - взгляд напоролся на его бледное лицо. Сжатые губы, еще больше заострившиеся скулы, опущенный подбородок. Он напоминал пловца, собирающегося нырнуть в незнакомые воды, где на дне его может поджидать что угодно. Но таким было лицо, а руки двигались уверенно - сжимали ее талию, поднимались вверх, забирались под майку.   
Она посмотрела через плечо. Он смотрел на нее. Взгляд был чужим, затуманенным, а голос - хриплым.   
\- Можешь орать, я все равно сделаю.   
Орать Инна не собиралась. Просто хотела увидеть подтверждение, хотела убедиться, что он не сомневается. Он по-прежнему не сомневался.   
Горячее дыхание коснулось уха. Когда Пашка завел руку ей под живот, кожу кольнуло мурашками. Ремень, пуговица, молния, обжигающие пальцы по голому телу, губы на загривке. Джинсы свалились к лодыжкам.   
Инна неловко переступила, выпутывая одну ногу из штанины. Она прислушалась к себе. Да, все так - она собиралась сейчас расставить ноги, выгнуться вперед, опустить голову и закрыть глаза. Собиралась вдохнуть поглубже, чтоб с запасом, на тот случай, если гортань перехватит... потом. Собиралась выгнуться еще сильнее – насколько возможно.   
Волоски на макушке приподнялись - он все еще оставался ее братом. Никогда не прекращал им быть.   
Но ему бы стоило двигаться резче. Быстрее.   
И он словно услышал - опустил руку ей на поясницу, и она с готовностью выгнулась так, что живот почти коснулся тумбочки. А второй рукой крепко сжал плечо.   
Кажется, она все-таки орала. Больно не было, однако этот первый перепих в ярко освещенной прихожей ощущался как первый во всех смыслах. Облизывая искусанную губу и тяжело дыша, она прислушивалась к ощущениям, пока могла их различать как отдельные - пашкины пальцы на плече, его член в ней, коленка между ее ног, его живот вплотную к ее покрытой испариной коже, и все это было кошмарно, неправильно и криво. Но одновременно казалось, что ничего более правильного она до этого не совершала.   
А потом все слилось, потонуло в белом шуме, в грохоте крови в висках.   
А потом они перебрались в гостиную на диван.   
Чтобы не плутать в темноте, Пашка походя щелкнул пультом телевизора. Комнату залило рассеянным мерцающим светом - кадры беззвучно менялись, играя на голой коже смутными бликами.   
Он уселся, откинувшись на спинку дивана, а она опустилась верхом, и на этот раз видела его лицо - близко - четко очерченное холодным сиянием экрана, видела и могла трогать, гладить, водить по нему пальцами. Целовать. Каждое движение лицевых мускулов, то, как он зажмуривался, морщил лоб, закусывал нижнюю губу, отдавалось внутри нее волнами.   
Не сказать, чтобы Инна была чересчур сентиментальной или романтичной. Не сказать также, что она была восторженной дурой в вечных поисках любви. Она ничего не искала, не ждала и не хотела, просто потому что не испытывала в этом нужды - возможно, именно поэтому оно и действовало.   
Он сжимал влажными пальцами ее бедра - и оно действовало.   
Целовал горячую кожу на плече - и оно действовало.   
Пробегал языком вдоль впадин под ключицами - и оно, черт возьми, действовало, действовало, действовало.   
Как безотказный боксерский удар - ей только и оставалось, что тяжело дышать, распластавшись, и повторять вслед за судьей неумолимые цифры отсчета. Нокдаун - и никак не подняться. Падение - и упоение этим падением.   
Она падала в ту ночь несчетное количество раз: в гостиной, в ванной, в собственной комнате, а утром - на кухне, куда она выползла, едва передвигая ноги, за стаканом воды. Пашка явился следом, и о воде пришлось забыть.   
Потом они проспали весь день, до самого вечера, а когда проснулись, оба боялись друг на друга даже посмотреть. Как тогда, после самого первого переодевания.   
Во рту горчило, язык казался куском наждачки.   
Они неслышно шагали по квартире, пережевывая в себе случившееся, стараясь не встречаться взглядами. Инна не знала, что на самом деле думает Пашка, и ее это беспокоило. Если бы у нее была твердая уверенность, что брат считает случившееся нормальным, все проблемы бы исчезли. А она никак не могла понять. Боялась его реакции. Хотелось запереться в собственной комнате и не выходить.   
Она размешивала ложкой остывший чай и смотрела в окно на цепенеющий в вечернем мареве город.   
А потом на кухню пришел Пашка и уселся напротив. Он смущенно хрустнул пальцами, потер лоб и, собравшись, глянул, наконец, ровно на нее.   
Сначала она перепугалась, но уже через полминуты едва не скакала до потолка от радости - он улыбался. Улыбался такой улыбкой, которая не оставляла сомнений - да. Они совершили мерзость, они трахнулись накануне, кажется, раз шесть, и, да, - собирались повторять. А судя по тому, с какой скоростью пашкина улыбка сменялась чуть мутным взглядом, а губы приоткрывались - повторять прямо сейчас.   
И они повторили.   
А потом снова пошли гулять, хотя болело все - спина, руки-ноги, шея и задница. Но на это было плевать совершенно - Инна чувствовала себя не меньше чем стремительной авиабомбой с мощнейшим радиусом поражения. Она знала, что если ее сейчас разорвет, она засыплет осколками все на много километров вокруг. Она была счастлива, немного перепугана и страшно возбуждена.   
Эйфория, радость и алкоголь.   
Алкоголь, Пашка и эйфория.   
Клубный бит, неон, полупрозрачная завеса дыма.   
Один клуб, потом второй, третий - дома они снова оказались только под утро. А потом - влажная диванная обивка под поясницей, под ладонями, под коленками, лицо в подушку и хриплое дыхание. Безумие.   
Она была счастлива, да.   
Была счастлива безоговорочно и незамутненно целый месяц, а потом умерла бабушка. От обширного инфаркта, на пороге их с Пашкой кухни.   
Вспоминать второй раз не хотелось. Оно было страшно.   
Но еще страшнее было другое - через день после ее смерти они с Пашкой снова сорвались в тот клуб, который нашли накануне. В клуб, где у "официанток" под платьем имелся член, где каждый второй по инкиным меркам был извращенцем, где дым на танцполе напитывали ядом и где было страшно весело. Пошли туда и дурели раз в десять сильнее обычного. В крови кипели спиды пополам с выпивкой, мимо глаз проносились искры, перепонки взрывало изнутри.   
А бабушка лежала на другом конце города в холодильнике похоронной конторы.   
Вернувшись домой, они снова трахались - Инна крепко стискивала ладонями края ванны, куда она перед этим влетела в полной уверенности, что ее сейчас стошнит, а Пашка до тонкой металлической боли сжимал ее шею и до боли же вколачивался сзади. Не стошнило.   
А через пару часов оба стояли у края черной ямы - у носок туфель лежали матовые комья жирного чернозема, - и кроме них присутствовали еще только пять человек - соседки и давние бабушкины коллеги по работе. Инне хотелось только одного - чтобы все закончилось быстрее.   
Когда они наведались в клуб снова, к ним подошел молодой человек с утомленным взглядом и трехдневной сизой щетиной. Ворот мятой розовой рубашки был распахнут, а дышал он как астматик со стажем. Представился глупой должностью - менеджером развлекательной программы, и предложил работу.   
Оказалось, что в клубе имеется второй этаж – тускло освещенная зала, в которой они никогда до этого не бывали: те же столики и диваны, только почище и побогаче, а еще была барная стойка и невысокая сцена у дальней стены с шестом по центру. Рабочее место.   
По пути наверх этот самый менеджер сообщил, что зовут его Славик и что программе нужен ведущий. А еще он, видите ли, ни разу не встречал более подходящей для этого дела парочки. Фактически от них ничего не требовалось – просто продолжать веселиться дальше, переодеваться и валять дурака. А между делом привлекать внимание публики, радовать народ своим внешним видом, шутить, болтать, объявлять клички стриптизеров, подкалывать друг друга, одним словом – играть.   
Оба делали вид, что им совершенно все равно. Пашка пожал плечами, Инна прикинула про себя масштаб их финансовой задницы, они переглянулись под скучающим взглядом Славика и согласились.   
Так начался второй акт карнавала.   
Пашка официально стал Полиной, а Инна – Игорьком.   
Она носила свои широкие джинсы, подтяжки, галстучки, кепки, короткие пиджаки, разноцветные кеды, взъерошивала стрижку при помощи укладочной «тянучки» и рисовала себе бледное «школьное» лицо. Она смотрела в зеркало и искренне себе нравилась. Такого не бывало даже в далекие дни, когда перед какой-нибудь очередной папиной посиделкой она выбирала новое платье или оценивала себя после удачной работы парикмахера.   
Не сказать чтобы Инна была в восторге от клуба в качестве места работы, но она твердо осознавала, что работать не хочет в принципе – ни в каком из мест. Ни в строгом офисе, ни в дешевой забегаловке, ни на стройке, ни в парикмахерской, ни где-то еще. И учитывая это, клуб выглядел не самым скверным решением. До этого они с Пашкой приходили туда просто куролесить и напиваться, а теперь – работать и напиваться.   
Вообще-то, персоналу и звездам славиковой «программы» строго запрещалось употреблять в рабочее время алкоголь или другие стимуляторы, однако к завершению шоу вся компания была в состоянии, близком к невменяемому.   
Игорек, ее тезка, Вася-Хорек, Женя, Миша, Санек, Анжела.   
Она как сейчас видела яркие лица в захламленной обшарпанной гримерке.   
Инна была единственной девушкой в этой компании – Анжела не шла в счет. Анжеле было лет на десять больше, чем ей самой, и она приходила в неописуемую ярость, когда кто-то называл ее настоящим именем – Олег. Она плотно сидела на фенамине и к закрытию клуба обычно выглядела как гротескное чудовище из детских сказок – обесцвеченные волосы, перекосившаяся одежда и обведенные черным глаза в пол-лица. Похоже, что ее не выгоняли только в память о каких-то прошлых заслугах, о которых Инна понятия не имела. И не интересовалась.   
Правда, кто-то поговаривал, что хозяин заведения очень неравнодушен к переодетым мальчикам, но чересчур громко об этом не трепались, да и поводов не было. Все, кроме карнавала, как-то шло мимо.   
Пашку Анжела возненавидела сразу же, а тот только посмеивался и демонстративно передвигался по гримерке угловатой мужской походкой под ее презрительными взглядами. Инна особенно любила его в такие моменты – короткая юбка, торчащие из-под подола резинки чулков, башмаки с развязанными шнурками, поблескивающие в неровном свете пряди и утрированно «пацанские» жесты. Он склонялся к Васе-Хорьку и прикуривал от протянутой зажигалки, а Анжела с ненавистью следила за ним со своего места. Пашке было насрать – он ржал и сплевывал накрашенными губами.   
Те дни – когда они только начали работать в клубе – Инна вспоминала со странной теплотой. Может, потому что тогда все еще было нормально.   
Несмотря на смерть бабушки.   
Несмотря на частый болезненный комок в горле.   
Несмотря на амфетаминовые перепады настроения.   
Сцена вспыхивала яркой подсветкой, знакомая мелодия задавала ритм, она хватала Пашку под руку, оба улыбались, оба были красавчиками – и выбегали к публике.   
\- Вс-е-е хотят Полину!.. – тянул своим баритоном Пашка, а она изображала едкий скепсис из-под козырька кепки. Толкала его бедром и нарочито лапала за задницу. Народ в зале хохотал.   
Народ в зале действительно хотел Полину, что уж.   
Потом у них появился свой совместный номер – они танцевали танго. Инна любила это дело – еще отец часто кружил ее по зале во время какого-нибудь полуофициального мероприятия. Среди ее знакомых такие изыски считались пафосной старомодной экзотикой, но все с удовольствием наблюдали за красивой парой, за ловкими шагами по паркету, за зрелищными вычурными фигурами. Однажды, спьяну она подбила на совместный танец Пашку и оба даже ни разу не споткнулись. А на следующий день Славик припер в гримерку клубного хореографа и сообщил с астматической краткостью:   
\- Потренируй их, что ли. Людям нравится.   
И они каждый вечер спускались со сцены прямо в зал, кружились, импровизировали, ловили восхищенные взгляды. Инна была раздолбаем, а Пашка – роковой красоткой. Они отталкивали друг друга, отворачивались, потом прижимались снова под ритм «Эль Полло Рикардо» или старые песни Карлоса Гарделя.   
И многие действительно хотели Полину.   
А Полина хотела своего мелкого братишку.   
Участникам шоу не возбранялся перепих за деньги, и остальные пользовались этим на всю катушку, но ни Пашка, ни сама Инна о таком даже не думали. Правда, официанты частенько сообщали Полине, многозначительно кивая в глубь зала, что «во-он тот господин был бы не против познакомиться поближе» или «вас приглашают в гости», и совали потными пальцами визитки или купюры с номерами телефонов. Пашка только смеялся в ответ на слишком откровенные намеки и отвечал, что уже нашел дружка для оргии, а Инне чересчур настойчиво никто и не предлагал. В их обязанности такое не входило, всегда, если что, можно было пожаловаться охране, дело считалось сугубо добровольным и скандалить никто не собирался. В общем, проблема не стояла.   
Появились деньги.   
Выпивка была бесплатной.   
Веселье не прекращалось.   
И рядом был Пашка.   
Дома по утрам они трахались или просто замирали рядом на диване в гостиной – за окном начинался новый день, они прижимались друг к другу и осоловело следили за беззвучными кадрами на экране телевизора. Засыпали рядом, просыпались вместе, Инна утыкалась в теплую Пашкину шею и прислушивалась к ровному дыханию у виска. Кто-то из них хотел чего-то другого? Нет, не хотел – ни он, ни она.   
А потом они облажались во второй раз и следом сразу наступило время Герта.   
  
Инна с усилием расклеила веки – она то ли плакала, то ли пыталась умываться и не смыла с лица пену. Было страшно холодно – вода в ванне остыла. Лампа под потолком красила кафель в желтый. Тишина собиралась в редкие капли и время от времени срывалась на прозрачную поверхность, заставляя воду вздрагивать и идти слабыми кругами.   
За дверью не было ничего, и в голове у Инны не было ничего. Только мятые воспоминания да мысли о початой бутылке в гостиной. Она превратилась в сломанный механизм. Ее следовало отправить на утилизацию.   
Стоило подумать о том, как мерзко будет звучать всплеск, если она начнет выбираться из ванны, желание двигаться пропадало окончательно.   
Все испортилось, испортилось, испортилось.   
И, наверное, кто-то был виноват.   
Но починить сломанное в любом случае было невозможно.   
  
* * *   
  
За окном моросило.   
Всю предыдущую неделю было пасмурно, но сухо, а теперь началось. Для осени такое было нормально – нормально, но от этого не менее паршиво. Словно нарочно в кассу испортившегося с самого утра настроения.   
Васильев смотрел на сидящего перед ним Пашку и даже не пытался больше отвлечься на историю болезни. Не получалось. Он слушал его монотонный бубнеж, и следовало бы прекратить эти упражнения в бессмыслице, но он не решался.   
Этот пациент оказался наказанием божьим – ни больше, ни меньше.   
Он говорил, не молчал, но говорил ни о чем.   
Васильев прекрасно понимал, что вещи, которые мальчишку на самом деле волнуют, упрятаны глубоко и надежно, и извлекать их наружу он по доброй воле не собирается.   
Даже в ту ночь, когда Васильев привел его к себе в кабинет, нервного, на грани истерики, Пашка пометался в кресле, подергал отросшие пряди на макушке, позволил накапать ему в чай пустырника и на том железобетонно отгородился от контакта. Сидел, молчал, дул на свою чашку. Васильев не донимал его, но в глубине души снова закипала дурацкая обида: «Ах, так? Снова не доверяешь?», хотя умом понимал, что доверие вот так, с кондачка, заслужить невозможно и бэйджик с надписью «психотерапевт» еще не дает ему никаких прав.   
Не всем людям кто-то нужен даже в тех ситуациях, когда без этого, казалось бы, не обойтись.   
Пашка был насмешлив, хмур, скептичен и, несмотря на все сеансы, беседы и уловки, не стремился открывать карты. Его тон был тоном человека, который не доверяет.   
А ведь у него была проблема – и серьезная, судя по всему. В таком состоянии люди не отталкивают помощь, наоборот, хватаются за любую, даже самую неподходящую руку – попадают в зависимость к подонкам, приходят в секты, обогащают гадалок и псевдопсихологов. По всему выходило, что Пашка должен был поддаться, должен был рассказать – но он молчал. А это значило только одно – в его проблеме был замешан еще кто-то. Кто-то важный. И боялся он больше не за себя, а за этого другого.   
А еще Васильев думал, что все-таки совершил огромную ошибку, зазвав его накануне к себе в кабинет. Он сидел тогда напротив, как сейчас, перебегал взглядом с немытых волос под эластичной повязкой на руки, сжимавшие чашку, и ловил себя на том, что ему очень нравится смотреть. Был этот мальчишка каким-то притягательным. На него мало-помалу стал бы пялиться любой – просто из эстетического удовольствия. И он пялился. Из эстетического ли?   
Нить спасительного профессионализма истончалась и таяла.   
Тогда, ночью, Пашка выпил чертов чай, посидел еще немного, обхватив рукой коленки, сказал «Спасибо» и ушел. А Васильев поехал к себе, заранее предвкушая недосып и головную боль. И по дороге домой ясно осознал, что теперь ему хочется знать уже не как врачу, а чисто по-человечески, что же там с ним такое приключилось, с этим Пашей.   
Он беседовал с его сестрой. Еще перед началом сеансов, пару недель назад. Та пожимала плечами, была бледна и нахмурена, говорила, что сама не понимает в чем дело – мол, никогда не думала, что брат подсядет на тяжелое. Мол, никогда не были особенно близки и такие вещи не обсуждали. Ну да, знала, что он балуется, но чтоб такое. Да, уговаривала бросить. И понять, врет она или говорит правду, у Васильева не получалось.   
И он размышлял – уже не как врач. Да и не нужны ему были как врачу все эти истории в деталях. Достаточно было того, что он уже услышал.   
Что там – сожаление об утраченных возможностях? Вынужденный переезд обратно на родину? Девушка? Проблемы с осознанием ориентации? Любовник бросил?   
Чуть кривой нос, «избили», говорила сестра. И что – с наркоманами такое случается сплошь и рядом.   
С другой стороны, мальчишка честно сказал: работа в клубе, кураж, стимуляторы – все логично.   
И все же, и все же.   
Он боялся чего-то – там, снаружи, за стенами клиники.   
Васильев думал, смотрел, слушал, и чувствовал, что зацикливается. Пашка был пациентом, а он – врачом. Пашка был заблудившимся мальчишкой, а он – взрослым мужчиной. Профессионалом. На протяжении всей его врачебной карьеры подобные напасти его счастливо миновали. И всякую дурь от себя следовало гнать.   
Но Васильев с трудом сдерживал желание встать, или перегнуться через стол, или любым другим способом свалить барьер навязшего, превратившегося во вторую натуру профессионализма, и сказать «Перестань, а? Просто расскажи – постараюсь помочь, чем смогу». Хотелось – но это и была дурь, которую следовало от себя гнать. Между ними стоял стол, на котором лежали бумажки, стоял сувенирный метроном, стакан с ручками-карандашами – и это было правильно.   
Васильев сообразил, что Пашка уже какое-то время молчит – не перечисляет ненужные факты, сопровождая их лишними подробностями, не спит с открытыми глазами, просто молчит и смотрит на него.   
Он хотел что-то сказать, но Пашка опередил:   
\- Я хреновый пациент, да?   
Васильев повертел на столешнице очки. Подумал секунду.   
\- Да.   
Пашка усмехнулся.   
\- А правда, что у всех психиатров беда с головой?   
Васильев беспричинно развеселился про себя. Это была дежурная шутка с самых ранних курсов института.   
\- Возможно. А у кого ее нет – беды с головой?   
\- Тогда я пойду? Вообще-то уже полтора часа прошло. А положено – час.   
Почему-то хотелось, чтобы он задержался. Ни зачем – просто так. Но Васильев только отодвинул от себя очки и кивнул.   
\- Иди.   
А себе пообещал, что не будет сегодня задерживаться. Даже уйдет раньше. И в понедельник напишет заявление об отпуске.   
  
* * *   
Одеваться Инна не стала – замоталась в первую попавшуюся простыню и вернулась в гостиную, на диван. Пальцы слегка дрожали. Было холодно. Следовало бы добрести на кухню и что-нибудь съесть, а потом лечь спать, а завтра поехать к Пашке. Но стоило представить себе такой расклад, внутри все начинало выть от протеста. Зачем есть? Куда ехать? Какой теперь смысл?   
Бутылочное горлышко дробно звякнуло о край рюмки.   
С этими пипетками-дозаторами не получалось пить прямо так – из горла.   
Второй раз они облажались после женькиного дня рождения. В клубе Женька танцевал стриптиз – один или в паре с Васей-Хорьком, жонглировал горящими булавами, скользил через зажженный обруч. Женька был приятным парнем, один из всей клубной компании имел какого-то постоянного богатого ебаря и чувствовал себя прекрасно.   
Тогда они отмечали прямо в гримерке – был понедельник, и публики явилось немного. Только завсегдатаи у стойки и две компании за столиками.   
Инна помнила, что эйфория в ту ночь была особенной: она даже не столько пила, сколько сходила с ума от внутреннего «завода». Пружина скручивалась внутри, толкая скакать по дивану, кривляться перед зеркалом и ежесекундно виснуть на Пашке. Тот был совсем даже не против, по обыкновению обнимал ее, время от времени грубовато встряхивал, при всех, не стесняясь, лапал за задницу.   
Вася-Хорек, Анжела, Женька, Санек – все были обдолбаны настолько, что гримерка казалась парком аттракционов и комнатой страха одновременно.   
Кто-то опрокинул со стола бутылку джина – по гримерке пополз терпкий запах хвои. Инна чихала и смеялась.   
Кто-то, кажется Вася, орал Анжелке, чтобы она перестала жрать таблетки.   
Кто-то ржал и заявлял, что самому трезвому придется в конце вызывать на всех «скорую».   
Инна хорошо помнила, что в ту ночь она много не пила – ее крутила собственная дурь.   
Когда Пашка в очередной раз рассеянно прошелся ладонью вдоль ее груди, она кивнула в сторону выхода – в туалет, за сцену, куда угодно. Но, похоже, перспектива быстрого перепиха в сортире его не очень устраивала, и он мотнул головой – мол, погоди, сейчас свалим совсем.   
Женек выровнял на столике две толстых «дорожки», Пашка перегнулся через инкины колени, сворачивая купюру трубкой. А потом поцеловал ее, забираясь рукой под рубашку, и она помнила, что слюна его на вкус была чуть горьковатой – отдавала порошком.   
Следом Пашка зашвырнул в угол свои «выступательные» шпильки и натянул ботинки – как всегда по привычке не стал даже зашнуровывать.   
Когда они потом вспоминали и собирали в мозаику события той ночи, так и не смогли вспомнить – вызвал ли кто-то из них такси заранее или они рассчитывали словить тачку у входа.   
По итогу Инна помнила, что они шли вдоль темной улицы, а в асфальте отражались дрожащие фонари – накануне накрапывал дождь. И пахло сыростью, а небо было темным, без единой звездочки.   
Пашка курил. Пошатывался. Перед светлой майки был заляпан губной помадой – похоже, Инна размазала, когда вешалась на него там, в гримерке. В конце переулка маячила яркая проезжая часть.   
А потом Пашка вроде бы дернул ручку какой-то машины – хотел, чтоб сработала сигнализация или типа того, но дверца мягко подалась, открываясь, и они удивленно замерли перед тачкой на краю тротуара. Инна медленно наклонилась, заглядывая в салон – в замке зажигания поблескивали ключи.   
Пашка кивнул – мол, вижу. Они тупо стояли перед машиной еще с минуту – темная улица, низкое небо, в голове – ни мысли.   
И Пашка предложил покататься.   
Точнее, не предложил, а просто запрыгнул внутрь и переполз на водительское сиденье. Инна пыталась возразить, но из тупого качания головой и невнятного бормотания возражения выходили хреновые. Само собой, и речи быть не могло, чтобы Пашка отправился куда-то один, да и голова просто умоляла, чтобы ее отключили к чертям. Голова в последнее время вообще отвыкла от работы.   
Инна уселась рядом, захлопнула дверцу. В салоне пахло каким-то мятным освежителем. Вдоль хребта начала подниматься полоса мурашек – Пашка улыбался, и это было лучшим средством «от головы».   
Он резко газанул, и фонари понеслись мимо с сумасшедшей скоростью. Она смотрела на него - юбка над коленками задралась высоко, над верхней губой выступили прозрачные капли. Ей все нравилось.   
Спустя какое-то время фонари сменились темнотой – Инна понимала, что они уже давно выехали из города и, кажется, свернули куда-то в сторону от основной трассы. С обеих сторон стеной поднимались елки – непроглядная жутковатая чернота, а асфальт в свете фар казался белым. Пашка раскрыл окно и прибавил скорости. В салон врывался ветер – холодный резкий, тоже отдающий мятой, - Инна взвизгивала и крутилась на сиденье.   
Мысли о том, что где-то тут проеб и они делают неправильное, испарились напрочь.   
А потом был резкий поворот, в который Пашка чудом вписался, глухой хлопок и лобовое стекло пошло кружевом трещин. Пашка резко ударил по тормозам. Инна едва успела выставить вперед руки – запястья прошила боль – и ее тут же впечатало в спинку сиденья. Пашка потирал лоб – приложился о боковую панель. На капоте ничего не было, темнота, только что закрывавшая обзор, схлынула, но прожилки трещин в свете фар текли алым.   
Привкус во рту моментально сделался металлическим.   
Пашка медленно развернулся в ее сторону и открыл дверцу.   
Ветер больше не продувал салон, и Инна почувствовала, как вдоль позвоночника под рубашкой бежит медленная горячая струйка. Ладони тоже вспыхнули кипятком. Запястья ныли. В глаза словно натолкли горячего песка. Она дернула ручку со своей стороны и вышла из машины следом за Пашкой. Вокруг стояла мертвая тишина и в голову пришла ненужная мысль: "Это из–за елок так тихо. Потому что лес не лиственный, а хвойный".   
Надо было обогнуть машину, обогнуть капот и посмотреть, что там, у переднего бампера. Пашка уже стоял перед тачкой, тяжело опустив плечи и склонив голову.   
Надо было и ей. Но спину пекло раскаленными каплями, а во рту было сухо. Она заставила себя сделать шаг, потом еще один, и еще – ноги еле двигались.   
Туда. Подойти к Пашке. Посмотреть.   
Перед машиной лежал темный ком тряпья. Брат не делал попыток склониться, присмотреться, выяснить наверняка – что там. Еще один шаркающий шаг – и Инна медленно опустилась перед страшным комком на корточки.   
Конечно, то был никакой не ком. Руки. Ноги. Лица не было – лицо утыкалось в асфальт. А из–под него по матовой дороге расползалось темное жирное пятно. В тех местах, где пятно цепляли фары, цвет его перетекал в бордовый. Запах от измятого комка тоже поднимался страшный – запах сырого разгоряченного металла.   
Инна непроизвольно накрыла ладонью нижнюю часть лица. Правая нога – "конечность", почему–то тут же поправилась она про себя – была вывернута на сторону под неестественным, почти идеально прямым углом.   
Она склонилась ближе. Рука не спасала от запаха.   
"Это потому что сыро", подумала она, "потому что все вокруг сырое – земля... лес... о, господи..."   
С брови на веко скатилась обжигающая капля. Инна моргнула и резко выпрямилась. Она на пару секунд выпала из реальности с этим запахом, с горячими потеками на спине, с тишиной, и пропустила момент, когда Пашка отошел. Поблизости его не было. Инна едва сдержалась, чтобы не начать панически крутиться по сторонам, выискивая его – он должен был стоять рядом – стоять рядом и держать ее за руку.   
"Нет, я не буду. Я не буду", твердила она про себя, сама с трудом понимая, что такое вообще имеет в виду.   
Осмотрелась.   
Пашка стоял у обочины в нескольких метрах от машины и отливал, задрав юбку. Фары наполовину выхватывали из темноты длинные ноги и незашнурованные ботинки с повисшими вниз "язычками". Струя шумно падала в траву сбоку от дороги. Инна отвернулась. Через полминуты ей на плечо опустилась ладонь – пашкина рука тоже была горячая, страшно горячая и влажная, чувствовалось даже сквозь рубашку.   
– Ин... я думаю, что этого не может быть, – спокойно сообщил он, разворачивая ее к себе, – мы ведь всего лишь свалили, чтобы поехать домой потрахаться. Этого не может быть.   
Инна кивнула в сторону неподвижного кома на дороге. Напряжение стояло в горле колючими шершавыми слезами.   
Правда – они ведь всего лишь ехали домой.   
Но вслух она сказала:   
– Может, – и голос ее звучал твердо и жестоко, – может.   
Пашка убрал руку с ее плеча. Долго молчал, наверное, целую минуту. А потом глухо промямлил:   
– Надо... что–то сделать.   
Инна кивнула.   
Приблизилась к пахнущей сырым металлом куче. Темное пятно расползлось уже на изрядную ширину, захватив край обочины. Она махнула рукой, подзывая Пашку.   
– Ты бери за ноги.   
Пашка не шевелился.   
– Ну?!.   
Она никогда не повышала на него голос с расчетом. Во время ссор, дурацких драк или выяснений, кто правее – сколько угодно. Но вот так, чтобы заставить его как скотину сделать что–то – никогда. Внутри едко кольнула иголка стыда.   
Пашка никак не реагировал.   
– Твою мать, ну же!.. Чем быстрее мы с этим разберемся, тем быстрее окажемся дома! Ты сам только что рассуждал, как тебе не терпелось трахнуться.   
При этих словах он все–таки вздрогнул. Словно очнулся.   
"Прости меня", подумала Инна, "пожалуйста".   
Но он подошел, он очнулся, а тогда это было самым важным.   
Инна внутренне подобралась. Нужно было наклониться и взять это за руки. Оно больше не было человеком, просто – это. Не трудно, легко. За, мать их, руки. Подумаешь. Она взяла. Пальцы скользнули по тыльной стороне чужой ладони – кожа оказалась холодная и плотная, словно восковая.   
Пашка чуть склонился, бросил на нее короткий взгляд – Инна так и не успела понять, что там у него за выражение, – и ухватил тело за лодыжки.   
Инна благодарила всех богов, которые приходили в голову, что они не стали его переворачивать лицом вверх.   
Это был мужчина. В самой обычной одежде – куртка, джинсы, кроссовки. Не слишком крупный. На запястье звякал браслет часов. Это все, что она смогла увидеть в свете фар, и больше ничего знать не хотела.   
Они с усилием приподняли тяжеленный ком. У нее не получалось оторвать тело от земли и потому она только двигалась следом за Пашкой, подволакивая его за руки. Молния куртки издавала отвратительный царапающий звук от соприкосновения с асфальтом. Голова безвольно провисала вниз, а следом тащился жирный темный след – такой же, как растекшееся на асфальте возле машины пятно.   
Инне казалось, что от напряжения мышцы на предплечьях сейчас затрещат.   
Трава в кювете была не слишком высокой, однако скрыла весь темный комок целиком. Разогнуться Инне удалось с огромным трудом. Пашка стоял напротив и отряхивал руки.   
– А если он еще живой?..   
Он спросил – и Инне захотелось заорать в ответ.   
"И что, мать твою, даже если он трижды живой! Какого черта это меняет?!"   
Но она понимала, что это будет уже перебор. Поэтому только тяжело вздохнула и молча направилась к машине. На плечи словно взвалили каменный блок весом в тонну. Коленки тряслись.   
Она не видела, но чувствовала, что Пашка идет следом.   
Когда они уселись в машину, Инна оторвала от рубашки широкую полосу и принялась с остервенением оттирать пластик торпеды. Терла, терла, терла. Терла. Думала о том, что это ничем хорошим не закончится – ни в коем случае. Она может протереть в торпеде дырку, может стереть ручку дверцы до основания, может проломить стекло – они сбили человека. Только что. На чужой машине.   
Пашка откинулся на подголовник и рассматривал потолок.   
Спрашивать у него о том, мог ли видеть их кто–нибудь на улице возле машины, было бесполезно. И сейчас следовало что–то сделать, а Инна не знала – что.   
– Поехали, блядь, – глухо буркнула она, комкая в пальцах клок рубашки.   
Пашка послушно повернул ключ зажигания, ни словом ей не противореча. А Инна думала – может, стоило задержаться, может, в багажнике нашлась бы какая–нибудь лопата, может, надо было его закопать там, в лесу.   
"А перед этим добить той же лопатой?"   
"Заткнись. А пятно на асфальте засыпать... засыпать землей"   
"А машину взорвать"   
"ЗАТКНИСЬ. А потом поехать на озера... тут недалеко, и столкнуть тачку в воду"   
"Ты гонишь"   
"ЗАТ-КНИСЬ!"   
Очнулась Инна только когда Пашка тронул ее за руку – они остановились на уединенной лесной поляне. Скорее всего, они отъехали довольно далеко. И хорошо.   
– Что будем делать?   
Она накрутила себя до состояния взрыва.   
Как раз до нужного состояния.   
– А какого хуя ты спрашиваешь об этом меня?! – рявкнула она так, что Пашка отшатнулся к окну, – это, кажется, твоя невъебенная идея покататься была, нет? Это ты у нас крутой, умный и неуловимый, а я должна разгребать за тобой говно! Так?   
Пощечина прозвучала совершенно не впечатляюще – глухо и как–то обыденно. Инна прижала ладонь к вспыхнувшей щеке и уставилась на Пашку так, словно он снова ее разбудил. А он ударил ее второй раз – по другой щеке, и лицо его мало что выражало.   
– Сука, – в голосе не было злости.   
Краем глаза Инна уловила, что небо стало светлее. Если за всю сегодняшнюю ночь она и сделала хоть что–то правильное, то только это – не стала ему отвечать. Иначе вообще неизвестно, чем бы оно закончилось. Но когда Пашка перелез на заднее сиденье прямо так, – не выходя из машины и роняя на пол башмаки, – а потом потащил ее к себе, она сопротивлялась. Исцарапала ему все руки, укусила за предплечье и за шею, попыталась вцепиться ногтями в лицо. Он легко приложил ее затылком о дверцу, чтоб не дергалась, и рванул пряжку ремня. Тут же, крутанув, словно куклу, перевернул на живот. Инна сопротивлялась, да, но как–то больше для порядка. Потому что когда тебе дают пощечину, а потом без разговоров утыкают рожей в сиденье машины, надо сопротивляться.   
После она уже не думала, что надо, а что не надо, хрипло дышала сквозь стиснутые зубы и подмахивала. А потом Пашка приподнялся, подхватил ее и усадил сверху. Сказал, что теперь она может кусаться сколько угодно – и голос у него был совершенно безумный. Она даже что–то ответила – уже не помнила, что.   
Когда Инна пришла в себя, небо посветлело окончательно.   
Больше в то утро они не пытались переорать друг друга или покалечить.   
Машину решено было бросить прямо там – на поляне. Топить ее в озере было глупо. По крайней мере, стоило это делать раньше.   
Прежде чем убраться оттуда подальше, Инна тщательно протерла обрывком рубашки все, к чему по ее мнению они могли прикасаться. Пашка ничего не говорил, только смотрел, и лицо у него было спокойное, а в пальцах дымился бычок.   
Она снова и снова водила клочком тряпки по панелям, по ручкам, по стеклам и прекрасно понимала, что это полная задница – как минимум. Кажется, она собиралась убить на это весь грядущий день – на тупую возню вокруг машины. Машины, у которой была разбита передняя фара, помят бампер, а на лобовом стекле в кривых трещинах засохла грязно–коричневая кровь.   
Ей хотелось пить. И умереть.   
Оба выглядели плохо – испачканные, взлохмаченные, оборванные. Парик Пашка давно снял и теперь держал под мышкой – жутковатый платиновый скальп, свалявшийся до состояния пакли.   
Искать что–то в машине Инна боялась. Она вообще боялась приближаться к ней, кроме как затем, чтобы еще и еще раз с нездоровым упорством пройтись по дверце или по панели тряпкой. Она бы вымыла и вылизала ее целиком, если бы было хоть немного воды.   
Что она делала? Сходила с ума. Пашка молчал.   
А когда заговорил, голос его звучал так, словно он спрашивает, не устала ли она и хорошо ли себя чувствует – до Инны даже не сразу дошел смысл, собственно, слов:   
– Ты хоть примерно знаешь – где мы?   
Она покачала головой.   
– Если только очень примерно.   
– Так. Сейчас дойдем до первого указателя и вызовем такси. Главное – не напороться на ментов.   
Инна прикинула – деньги и мобильник все еще были при них. Что было лучше – сидеть и ждать ментов здесь, на поляне, или попытаться добраться домой и ждать там? Все равно – она была в этом уверена – их поймают. А в таком случае – плевать, случится ли им на кого–то напороться или нет. Но Пашка не мешал ей оттирать машину. А она не станет мешать ему создавать иллюзию конспирации. О, господи. Да если им повстречаются менты, проблем не миновать в любом случае. Чего стоил один их внешний вид.   
Она не стала возражать.   
Она позволила взять себя за руку.   
Она и сама бы это сделала – попыталась выстроить видимость.   
  
Инна полулежала на диване, вспоминала, прикуривая сигареты одну от другой. Щелкнула кнопкой пульта. Пнула босой ногой пустую бутылку – та откатилась куда–то к стене.   
Вспоминать, как они облажались во второй раз, было не менее гадко, чем вспоминать первую лажу.   
Неприятности начались незамедлительно, но пришли совсем не с той стороны, откуда их ожидала Инна. Она ждала неприятностей в машинах с мигалками, в форме, с дубинками и протоколами – что там еще шло в комплекте для угонщиков и убийц с ночной дороги? Но этих неприятностей не было.   
Изломанное тело в свете фар стало прологом, точкой отсчета для другой черной полосы. Полоса длилась полгода, а казалось – целую вечность. Инна помнила, что когда–то она проживала дни, в которых все было хорошо, когда–то очень давно – и не с ней.   
Тем утром они добрались домой – она до сих пор удивлялась, как им это удалось. Первый попавшийся указатель, подкрашенный фосфорецирующей краской, сообщил, что они находятся неподалеку от ближайшего пригорода. Инна без сил скатилась в кювет и уселась прямо на траву под чахлым кустом. Пашка вызвал такси, сообщив, что они на таком–то километре. Заказ у него приняли только раза с четвертого – водители ни в какую не соглашались ехать непонятно куда. Потом все–таки повезло.   
Таксист на них пялился. Они назвали неправильный адрес – в паре кварталов от собственного дома. Но Инна все равно была уверена, что им конец. Она кляла себя последними словами за то, что они тратили драгоценное время, протирая заднее сиденье и выясняя, кто прав, а кто виноват.   
А ночью Пашка обнимал Инну на кровати в родительской спальне, потому что ее колотил озноб и она долго не могла унять дрожь.   
Потом – прошло.   
Оно всегда проходило – всегда.   
Потому что с ней был Пашка, а остальное было всего лишь декорацией и, в конечном счете, не стоило переживаний.   
А через день они снова были в клубе и отрабатывали программу.   
Все шло как обычно – гримерка, сумку в угол, зеркало, руки почти не тряслись. Она красилась сама, красила Пашку, одевалась, втыкала в уши плеер, выключала плеер, падала на диван, курила, совала кому–то крохотное ручное зеркало, люди входили–выходили, вся компания занималась своими делами.   
Она думала.   
Она целые сутки накануне думала.   
Она думала: чему быть – того не миновать, и сделать она ничего уже не может.   
То есть, следовало жить дальше, притворяясь, что ничего не произошло.   
Однако Инна улучила минуту между выходами, захватила сигареты и направилась к черному ходу. А оттуда – на темную улицу, дальше, между домами и машинами – асфальт был такой же влажный, как позавчера. И фонари так же отражались в тускло блестящих лужах. Инне казалось, что несмотря на сырость и весеннюю прохладу на улице чертовски душно. Она медленно шла вдоль тротуара, заложив руки в карманы, шла, шла, взбиралась на бордюр, балансировала руками, выдувала серые клубы во влажный воздух. Она смотрела прямо перед собой, и на носу сияли блестки, а вокруг было тихо.   
Инна не могла поручиться, но, кажется, ей удалось найти то самое место. Слева – дом, напротив провал темной арки, погасшие окна, поблизости – никого. Несколько машин было припарковано с обеих сторон тротуара – других машин. Ничего, что могло бы вызвать тревогу, только ночь, небо и мокрый асфальт. Инна прошла вперед, вернулась назад, зашвырнула бычок под колеса ближайшего автомобиля и побрела обратно.   
Ничего.   
Хотя она и сама не знала, что ожидала увидеть. Лужу крови на асфальте?   
Надо было возвращаться в клуб.   
А потом они танцевали. «Мой дорогой Буэнос–Айрес» Гарделя звучал как–то особенно тревожно, хотя от этой песни у Инны всегда кожа шла мурашками. Она обнимала Пашку за талию и чувствовала, что запястья все еще саднит – от удара о приборную доску и от того, что он вытворял с ней в машине после.   
Гардель пел, и ей было тошно, но она старалась.   
Пашкин профиль казался гипсовым – алые губы смотрелись жутковато.   
«Когда я снова увижу тебя, не будет больше ни страданий, ни забвенья», – Инна шагала в такт и готова была убить клубного диджея за выбор песни.   
На пашкином платье сияли пайетки, а рука на ее плече была исцарапана. И сломан ноготь.   
Она любила его. По всему выходило именно это.   
А потом Инна вернулась в гримерку и хотела выбрать момент, подойти к Пашке, отозвать его в угол, сжать руку, может быть, погладить по щеке и сказать, что все нормально. Оттого, что они оба будут изводить себя, лучше никому не станет. А если поблизости никого не будет, то – поцеловать. Может быть.   
Ничего этого не получилось – ее опередил официант. Пашка потом рассказал – его пригласили на балкон. Никаких обычных записок, визиток, выпивки или пошлых розочек. Просто передали через официанта. И то было даже не приглашение, а распоряжение – на балкон. На балконе обычно собирались какие–то очень важные гости, которые редко спускались в общий зал и почти никогда не пересекались с обычными посетителями. Инна ни разу никого из них не видела – и никогда не стремилась. Пашка поначалу отказался – как обычно.   
«Не, некогда, передайте господам "спасибо", мне сейчас на сцену, нет...»   
Нет, кивнул официант, НЕТ. "Но там сегодня начальство, понимаешь?"   
«Какое еще?..»   
«Хозяин клуба, какое. Звали тебя»   
Пашка потом сказал, что сглупил, ага. Вот это сочетание "хозяин клуба" – оно сработало магически. "Хозяин клуба", это значит – работодатель, тот, кто платит зарплату, начальник, директор, ру–ко–во–ди–тель. И если он его и звал, то... уж точно по какому–то делу.   
Инна вспомнила, как страшно Пашка смеялся, когда пересказывал то, что ему тогда напредставлялось. Негромко, сухо, дробно. Смеялся собственной глупости.   
Инна не считала это глупостью.   
Полина была красоткой и умницей, она была много сильнее, умнее и решительнее ее самой, а Пашка – Пашка был всего лишь ее младшим братом. Полина была способна на всякое, а Пашка – только валять дурака и подчиняться авторитетам. Сочетание "хозяин клуба" выключило Полину и включило ее маленького Пашку.   
Как часто она думала потом «А если бы?»   
«Если бы она не...»   
«Если бы он не...»   
«Если бы»   
Но получилось так, и Пашку она увидела после этого только через три дня.   
После танца они разбежались, Инна задержалась у бара, перебросилась парой слов с ребятами и вернулась в гримерку.   
Шла и думала, что сейчас подойдет к брату, возьмет за руку, скажет, что собиралась... в конце коридора возле служебного туалета стояла Анжела и пускала дым колечками. Она пока была похожа на человека – ночь началась не так давно. Но все равно Анжела была костлявым некрасивым трансвеститом в годах, как бы ни старалась и кого бы из себя ни изображала. Инна это видела, все это видели, и сама Анжела это видела тоже. Она пускала дым и улыбалась. Инна зашла в гримерку – Пашки там не было. Тут же вышла – Анжела по–прежнему улыбалась и пускала дым.   
– Полинку ищешь? – она нарочито сделала ударение на "Полине". Верхнюю часть лица скрывал дым – как клочок серой газовой материи.   
– Видела его?   
Анжела ответила не сразу – жеманно опиралась о стену, гримасничала, выдувала дым.   
– А ее же пригласили... в гости? – Анжела всегда подчеркнуто говорила про Пашку "она". Инна испытывала дикое желание ухватить ее за высветленные пряди на затылке и приложить физиономией о стену.   
– Какие еще гости?..   
Анжела повела тощими плечами, потрогала кончиками пальцев челку, снова оскалилась сквозь дым.   
– Герт приехал. Ты правда не знаешь, что ли? – Инна скрестила руки на груди, показывая, что внимательно слушает. Анжела продолжила: – Герт, Герт. Ты что – дурочка? Герт – хозяин, это его клубешник. Он вообще чем–то другим занимается, серьезным, не моего ума дело, а клуб для развлечения. Любит это дело, – Анжела ухмыльнулась жирно намазанным ртом, – иногда заезжает, редко правда. А тут... как же было не приехать – наверное, рассказал кто–то. Про новую девочку.   
Улыбка стала широкой и еще более сальной. У Инны по спине прошел мороз.   
– К–какую еще девочку?.. – тупо переспросила она.   
Анжела захохотала.   
– Подруга, придуриваться хорош, ну?   
Затушила бычок о стену, развернулась на каблуках и скрылась в гримерке.   
Инна осталась стоять у стены.   
В голове раскручивался панический вихрь. Она бросилась к выходу на сцену, вцепилась пальцами в край занавеса и глянула наверх – балкон был пуст. Метнулась в гримерку – пашкина сумка лежала на месте.   
С дивана на нее удивленно уставились Женька и Вася–Хорек. Анжела саркастически кривила рот.   
Не обращая на них внимания, Инна сдернула сумку с кресла – с собой брат ничего не взял. Даже телефон. Естественно. Он же пошел просто поболтать с хозяином, блядь! Но это она узнала уже потом.   
Инне хотелось расколотить высокое зеркало, обрамленное круглыми лампочками, хотелось снести с подзеркальной полки весь косметический хлам, хотелось всех убить.   
Она стояла посреди гримерки. Тяжело дышала. Думала. До нее наполовину дошло, наполовину – нет. С одной стороны, было ясно как день, что этот хозяин, Герт, имел в виду, когда пригласил Пашку. Понятно, что не для приятной болтовни. Но Пашка мог отказаться! Мог! Должен был! Но балкон был пуст – темный и мертвый, вещи остались в гримерке, она понятия не имела, где теперь Пашку искать и что думать. Он не собирался уходить надолго. Он не взял даже телефон.   
Так не бывает – не бывает, потому что это не кино, не ублюдский триллер, потому что так не может быть никогда!   
Она не знала наверняка, но чувствовала, что случилось что–то совсем поганое. Словно во всем здании резко потушили свет. Словно началось нашествие зомби – поверить в такое сложно, но вот они, мертвецы, – уже у порога. Словно ее запихнули в "железную деву".   
Инна бросилась к дивану и с разбегу налетела на Женьку. Ухватила его за футболку – тот уже отработал последний выход и переоделся – он даже не успел вовремя среагировать.   
– Где он?! – Инна трясла Женьку и орала ему прямо в лицо, – где, блядь, он сейчас?!.   
Женька вжался спиной в диван, Хорек вскочил, обхватил Инну сзади, стараясь оттащить в сторону. Она упиралась, ничего не чувствовала и трясла Женьку так, что футболка трещала.   
– Кто–о?! Инка... Инна, ты ебнулась, что ли, а? – бормотал тот, безуспешно стараясь ее оттолкнуть.   
Инна ничего не слышала.   
Хорьку с огромным трудом все–таки удалось повалить Инну на диван. Женька тут же вскочил, хлебнул воды из бутылки и выпустил струей ей прямо в лицо. Она вскрикнула, дернулась еще пару раз и затихла. Все случилось так быстро, что она ничего и сообразить не успела. А потом увидела Анжелкино лицо – та радостно улыбалась во все тридцать два, явно не свои, вставные. И окончательно поняла, что дело – швах.   
Молча отпихнула хорьковы руки, давая понять, что дурить больше не станет. Женька протянул ей бутылку – коньяк. Инна сделала сразу два огромных глотка. Обхватила себя за плечи. Хорек подал зажженную сигарету и уселся рядом.   
– Чего ты как маленькая, ей–богу. Ин?.. – она молчала. Хорек продолжал, – Герт – он нормальный мужик. Ничего с твоим Пашкой не случится. Еще и денег даст.   
Инна вздрогнула. В носу защипало от бессилия. Хотелось всхлипнуть, а потом завыть в голос.   
– Ты не понимаешь ни хрена, – она дернула плечом, отвернулась, – Пашка не спит с мужиками – совсем.   
Анжела со своего места громко фыркнула.   
Женек сам приложился к бутылке. Опустился в ближайшее кресло напротив.   
– Ну... не спит. Все когда–то начинают. Он, вообще–то, не в детский садик работать пришел.   
При этих его словах Инна попыталась было снова вскочить. Хорек удержал ее за локоть, не давая сорваться с дивана.   
– Хорош. Уймись.   
И она все–таки не выдержала – надсадно всхлипнула и закрыла лицо руками.   
– Ребят?.. Что мне делать, а?..   
На этот раз анжелкино фырканье напоминало лай гиены. Женька поднялся с кресла, вздернул Анжелу на ноги. Голос прозвучал совсем скучно:   
– Съебни отсюда.   
Анжела выругалась сквозь зубы, но все–таки сама направилась к двери.   
Женька достал мобильник, набрал номер, прижал трубку к уху. Заказал такси.   
– Ничего не делать, Ин. Вернется твой Пашка утром, никуда не денется.   
Инна не отвечала. Раскачивалась на диване из стороны в сторону, по–прежнему закрывая лицо руками.   
Помолчали. Женька снова приложился к бутылке.   
– Васек, отвези ее домой, ладно? За мной приедут скоро.   
Инна не видела, но чувствовала, как Хорек рядом кивнул. Даже взял ее за руку – она едва не выдернула пальцы. В груди образовалась сквозная дыра размером с футбольный мяч, не меньше. Было холодно. Она подумала, что теперь никогда не сможет согреться.   
Утром Пашка не вернулся.   
  
Инна не сразу сообразила, где находится. Одно было ясно – она не в гостиной. Голова ощущалась распухшей и тяжелой, и совершенно не получалось определить, где плавает мутный лунный диск – за окном или внутри черепа. Под щекой было мокро – похоже, из раскрытого рта на подушку текла слюна. Она провела рукой – кровать. Лежала на кровати. Потрогала голову – лоб онемел, кожа не передавала мозгу никаких сигналов.   
Спальня. Она валялась в спальне. Но ничего не помнила о том, как в ней оказалась.   
Голову на весу держать было невозможно. Она рухнула обратно, уткнувшись в мокрую подушку.   
Ага, состояние напоминало тогдашнее – когда она проснулась на утро после пашкиного исчезновения и поняла, что брата по–прежнему нет.   
Тогда она вскочила и минуты три металась по комнате, стараясь вспомнить, что ищет – образ нужной вещи в мозгу был заблокирован намертво. Глотала набегающую в рот горькую слюну и искала, перелопачивая вещи, а что именно – сообразить не могла. Потом дошло как–то спонтанно, словно рычаг в голове переключился – телефон. Точно, она искала телефон.   
Телефон нашелся там, где его бросили – у порога комнаты вместе с пашкиной сумкой.   
Припомнилось, как Хорек сгрузил все это прямо у двери, а ее почти силком подтащил к кровати и усадил.   
Цокая языком, порылся в карманах. Выудил прозрачный пакетик с таблетками, принес с кухни воды.   
– Херово, конечно, что ты припила недавно… Ну да ладно. Один черт, без этого еще крышей двинешься.   
Инна, не спрашивая, приняла у него из рук стакан и две желтоватых таблетки. Выпила. Спать совершенно не хотелось. Подумала, что когда Хорек уйдет, она разыщет какую–нибудь выпивку и засядет в гостиной. Делать было нечего – до утра она подождет, а потом…   
Так она собиралась сделать – и проснулась только утром, совершенно не помня, как уснула, когда ушел Хорек, говорил ли он ей что–нибудь перед уходом – ничего.   
Голова была как не своя, голова ощущалась пустой кадушкой.   
Она ухватила телефон, пальцы не сразу попадали по кнопкам. На другом конце заспанный вялый голос невнятно «алёкнул».   
– Васек, его нет!.. Утро, блядь, день уже почти, а его нет!.. – выпалила она скороговоркой, одновременно пытаясь натянуть джинсы.   
В трубке какое–то время молчали. Потом Инна услышала неразборчивое:   
– Кого нет?.. Ты чо?.. Бля…   
– Вас–ся, Пашки нет! Васек, что мне делать, а?   
Она понимала, что у нее снова начинается истерика и внутри все выгорает, словно вместо крови по венам хлынула кислота, но сдерживаться не получалось.   
– Пашки?.. Инка… ты, что ли?   
– Да я, я, Вася, блин! Вась, надо что–то сделать. Бля–я! Я щас ебу дам, Ва–ся!   
– Господи… Ты уже дала, по ходу, – голос был ворчливый и недовольный, – Ин, ничего не делать. Потому что ты все равно ни хуя не сделаешь. Нет его… ну… ну, значит, понравилось!   
Инна с остервенением вдавила в панель кнопку «отбоя». Хотелось швырнуть телефон на пол и растоптать.   
А вечером в клубе Хорек ей растолковывал:   
– Дура ты, Инка. Вот, что ты сделаешь? В милицию пойдешь? Ага, ага – менты, миленькие, у меня братик пропал. А они тебе – когда, как, при каких обстоятельствах? А ты им – да переодевался бабой в клубе, перед мужиками жопой крутил. А потом его хозяин клуба в гости вызвал. А он и пошел. Так? Угу, угу. Я уже не говорю про то, что у Герта в мусарне прихваты как на собственной кухне. Думаешь, такой шалман без мази держать можно? Это если не считать, какими делами он вообще занимается. Ин, ну очнись ты, блядь.   
А Инна слушала, сжимала пальцами виски, и очнуться у нее никак не получалось. Так ведь не бывает. Не бы–ва–ет. Всегда можно что–то сделать. Что?   
Хорек продолжал внушать:   
– Ин, просто уймись. Ничего он плохого ему не сделает. А… все остальное он уже сделал, точно. Ну, поиграется и отпустит, говорю тебе.   
Инна даже перестала реагировать на такие фразы. До этого от подобных намеков она взвивалась пружиной. Сделал? Поиграется? При мысли об этих «играх» к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Ноги были ватными. Хорек гнул свое дальше.   
Вспоминать те дни было невыносимо.   
А утром, когда она мерила шагами гостиную и соображала, что предпринять, ей позвонили. Незнакомый номер, незнакомый голос.   
– Доброе утро. Мы не знакомы лично, моя фамилия Герт.   
Она едва не откусила собственный язык. Слова не получались, получалось только тупо молчать и судорожно сглатывать.   
– Вы работаете в моем клубе.   
Она не отвечала. Ногти впились в мякоть ладони.   
– Собственно, я затем, чтобы сообщить – с вашим братом все в порядке. Он со мной и ничего плохого с ним не происходит. Я знаю, что вы волнуетесь.   
Она волнуется! Волнуется! О, Господи. Этот мудак произносил «волнуется» так, словно она переживает о приобретении билетов на концерт. Или о путевке в Египет. Сглотнув последний раз, Инна заорала:   
– Что с моим братом, урод?! Где он?.. Если ты думаешь, что…   
Герт перебил – если бы она была в состоянии удивляться, то обязательно бы удивилась тому, что ему удалось ее перебить – на таком-то взводе.   
– Вы зря нервничаете. Он здесь и с ним все нормально. Через пару дней ваш брат будет дома.   
– Дай ему трубку, козел!..   
На заднем плане что–то зашуршало, скрипнуло, кто–то вроде бы заговорил. На пару секунд повисла тишина, а потом она услышала голос – пашкин и одновременно не пашкин.   
– Ин… Все, правда… хорошо. Нормально.   
– Паша, Пашка, ты где, черт, возьми?! Бля–я–я, где ты, Паша? Паша?!.   
Снова была пауза – словно он собирался с силами. А потом:   
– Инна. Тихо, не ори так. Все окей, скоро вернусь. Все…   
– Па–ша!..   
Из мембраны понеслись короткие гудки.   
Если Герт рассчитывал ее таким образом успокоить, то добился прямо противоположного эффекта. Инна тупо смотрела на телефон, на свои руки, на паркет под ногами и осязала паническое безумие всей кожей.   
«Он жив, по крайней мере», твердила она себе.   
Еще: «Ты не можешь пойти в милицию»   
«Вы убили на дороге человека»   
«Вы – больные, сумасшедшие… уроды»   
И обратиться с этим было совершенно не к кому.   
А когда к концу третьего дня она почти решилась рассказать обо всем Гарику и попросить помощи, явился Пашка.   
  
Инна сидела на кухне, поджав под себя босые ноги, и по привычке пялилась в окно. Там не было ничего интересного – начало вечера, сумерки.   
Звонок в дверь подбросил ее на кухонной скамейке так, что она изрядно приложилась коленкой об угол стола. В прихожую Инна неслась бегом, а замок открывала трясущимися руками, даже не глянув перед этим, кто там.   
Это был он, Пашка. И вроде бы совсем не он.   
Инна растерянно посторонилась, пропуская его в прихожую – чужая одежда, почти незнакомая фигура. Когда он прошел мимо нее в комнату, Инна зажала рот ладонью, чтобы не вскрикнуть – правый глаз заплыл черно–лиловым жирным синяком, переносица распухла, вдоль щеки лежали подсохшие багровые царапины. Еще разбитые губы. Ссадины не были свежими – по виду как раз трехдневной давности.   
Она молча направилась следом – просто не знала, что говорить. Запах – запах тоже был не его: какой–то сухой, больничный, тревожный. И ступал он неуверенно, словно боялся, что ноги вот–вот подведут.   
Пашка прошел в спальню, скинул возле кровати ботинки. Раздеваться не стал.   
Инна даже думать не хотела, что стало с его последним "выступательным" платьем – думать об этом было страшно.   
Он выглядел до ужаса... мертвым. Словно даже уменьшился в размерах – иссох, истончился, сжался. Инна шарила по нему взглядом, стараясь не пропустить ни единой детали, зацепиться за что–то, в чем проглянет, упрямо блеснет прежний Пашка, но ничего этого не было.   
Чужая одежда – мужская. Джинсы, защитного цвета куртка, свитер.   
Чужое лицо – смятая, изуродованная маска.   
Чужой запах.   
Инна смотрела, как он ложился на кровать – упираясь сначала руками, потом осторожно закидывая правую ногу, подтягивая следом левую так, чтобы даже случайно не опуститься на задницу, и вверх по позвоночнику поднимался белый искристый ужас. Он ничего не говорил. Просто улегся на бок к ней спиной, прямо в куртке.   
Она понятия не имела, что делать.   
Боже. Он был жив, он вернулся, он мог ходить, видеть, говорить – а все остальное было уже не важно. Но он повалился трупом на чертову кровать и не произнес ни слова, и прежнего Пашку в нем можно было узнать только по русым прямым волосам, и то – со спины.   
Инна постояла рядом, раздумывая, потом все–таки опустилась на край кровати. Тронула его рукой за плечо – холодный. Как будто одежда была надета на пластиковый манекен. Ни с того ни с сего вспомнился ком тряпья на дороге – изломанное чучело в свете ночных фар. Она отогнала от себя чудовище – было не время для призраков. Провела ладонью вдоль его руки, нащупала кисть, сжала пальцы – брат никак не реагировал.   
– Паш?   
Ничего в ответ.   
– Паша?   
Голос уже готов был сорваться в истерическое бормотание. Но она приказала себе держаться – ему уж точно сейчас не до ее истерик.   
Просто залезла на кровать и улеглась рядом. Обняла со спины – так же как он делал, когда ей снились кошмары или когда чудовища мешали уснуть. Он был жесткий, какой–то... негнущийся, и не отзывался на ее прикосновения, но Инна только прикрыла глаза и уткнулась носом в русый затылок. Волосы тоже пахли не Пашкой – чужим, холодным, тягучим ароматом больницы. Лекарства? Что это?.. Но не успела додумать – пашкины пальцы вдруг сомкнулись на ее запястье и она услышала:   
– Это я.   
Инна прижалась крепче.   
– Я знаю.   
  
Когда Пашка вернулся, было страшно, да. Но еще страшнее стало, когда он заговорил.   
В самую первую ночь после его возвращения Инна почти не спала.   
Они кутались в одеяло и молча жались друг к другу до самого утра. Инна перебирала возможности: уехать, забыть, прийти в себя и, разумеется, никогда больше не возвращаться в клуб. Деньги, карнавал, танго, веселье – единственное занятие после траха с Пашкой, которое ей по–настоящему нравилось – все это теряло свою цену при таком раскладе.   
Тело на дороге.   
Герт.   
Сломанный нос.   
От всего этого надо было бежать подальше. Снова от Инны требовалось решение, снова нужно было что–то делать, что–то предпринимать, говорить, знать – как же оно было ей ненавистно! Хотелось забиться в угол и ничего не видеть. Вокруг скручивалась холодными тенями ночь, а утро сулило только продолжение кошмара. Не помогало даже осознание того, что рядом лежит Пашка.   
Перед этим она сходила с ума долгих три дня и думала, что все будет нормально, стоит ему вернуться, стоит ей снова его увидеть.   
А утром он заговорил, и ей захотелось самой его убить.   
На рассвете она все–таки задремала и проснулась, когда уже было светло. В ванной шумела вода. Пашки рядом не было.   
Инна откинула скомканное одеяло, походя глянула в зеркало – еще не известно, кто из них выглядел хуже. Но он встал, встал сам, и сейчас находился в ванной – не так уж скверно. Сейчас они поговорят обо всем, сейчас решат что–нибудь вместе. Может, он что–то ей расскажет. Все будет хорошо.   
Пашка, появившийся на кухне, уже больше походил на самого себя – серые вытянутые штаны, босиком, только вместо привычной майки – футболка с длинным рукавом. И вместо лица изодранная маска. Инна поморщилась – что вообще должно быть в башке у человека, способного изуродовать такое красивое лицо. Последний раз она видела его во время танца – бледная кожа, алые губы, а теперь... Инна про себя вздохнула.   
Пашка хлопнул дверцей холодильника, включил чайник, достал из стенного шкафа свою чашку. С белого керамического бока зловеще скалилась физиономия в хоккейной маске – Джейсон Вурхиз. У нее была точно такая же, только картинка отличалась – Фредди Крюгер, растопыривший у подбородка пальцы–лезвия. И надпись с обратной стороны – "Фредди против Джейсона". Вспомнила, как они потешались, когда дарили их друг другу: все так – уничтожить и смять. Покалечить и одержать верх. И никакой жизни врозь.   
Он налил себе чаю, замер у окна.   
Спросил что–то.   
А потом сказал, что вечером пойдет в клуб.   
Инна не верила своим ушам, думала, что ей показалось, послышалось – и потому не ответила. Кухню заливало бледное весеннее утро, неяркие блики полосовали пол под их ногами, Пашка стоял напротив со своей чашкой. И снова повторил про клуб.   
Инна открыла рот. Потом закрыла.   
Пашка подхватил с подоконника круглое зеркало и отгородился им от нее.   
Сил на эмоции не было – за эти три дня все вытекло, как из дырявого кувшина, ничего не осталось. Ей просто безо всякой злости хотелось подойти и отхлестать его по щекам. По привычке сделать больно. Глядишь, подействует, и голова включится. Клуб! Но вместо всего этого мелькнула малодушная мысль – и пусть. Раз так хочет – пусть. Ей не придется решать что–то, придумывать, изобретать, она спокойно сможет делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Да и что она в состоянии предпринять?   
Инна так подумала – и устыдилась. Тяжелым черным стыдом. Что с ними творилось такое? Если они начнут топить друг друга, что им светит в итоге вообще? Неужели, все было зря, если в голову закрадывается подобное?   
Она вдруг ясно осознала, что стоит на грани.   
Надо было сказать ему что–то, проорать, но еще одну вспышку организм напрочь отказывался генерировать. И чем ярче нужно было реагировать, тем меньше было на это сил. Она только устало отодвинула свою чашку и спросила:   
– Почему?   
Пашка выглянул из–за зеркала:   
– А?..   
– В клуб зачем попрешься?   
Пашка опустил зеркало на подоконник. Приподнял брови, изображая крайнее изумление.   
– Ты, кажется, о работе так говоришь?   
Инна тоже встала, опираясь рукой о стол.   
– Работа?.. Какая работа, Паша? Та, на которой тебя недавно выебали и отпиздили так, что узнать трудно? Эта работа, да?..   
– Замолчи.   
– Нет, погоди. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь – ты собираешься отправиться на ра–бо–ту, где заправляет ублюдок, трахавший тебя все эти дни? Я, вообще–то, уже не рассчитывала увидеть тебя живым...   
– Заткнись!   
– И – да, ты пойдешь на работу, на эту, блядь, работу... Подожди–ка. Может, тебе, и правда, – понравилось? А?..   
В себя Инна пришла от звонкого грохота – в стену бухнулась чашка. Пашка стоял на своем месте, уставившись на коричневые потеки вдоль кафеля. Изображение Вурхиза рассыпалось.   
Ей захотелось встать и тоже приложиться о стену – только не чашкой, а лбом. Ощущение было таким, словно она попала в какую–то непонятную артхаусную историю, где все говорят и делают чушь, а смысл имеет один–единственный предмет, причем, самый неожиданный.   
Наверное, стоило порадоваться, что чашка раскололась не о ее голову. Потому что такое было вполне возможно. Но Инну это скорее огорчало.   
  
И когда у Пашки более–менее сошли синяки, они вернулись в клуб.   
Разумеется, и речи не шло, что он пойдет туда один, хотя между ними встала прочная решетка, через которую пропустили электрический ток – оба видели друг друга, ходили, говорили, но приблизиться и коснуться – нельзя.   
Инна по–прежнему зашвыривала сумку в угол, втыкала в уши плеер, тушила бычки о дно пустой кофейной банки, глотала коньяк из плоской бутылки и размазывала по щеке блеск со звездочками. А потом красила Пашку – вставала вплотную, отпихивала коленкой его ногу, чтобы не мешала, доставала привычные кисточки–пуховки. Поначалу он легко морщился и шипел, когда она неловко проходилась спонжем вдоль переносицы или неосторожно касалась ободранной щеки, после – прошло.   
Пашка тянул со сцены свое "А–а–а вы хотите Поли–и–ину?", Инна шаркала ногой в цветном "Конверсе", Гардель пел, они танцевали. Ребята поначалу поглядывали на них чуть настороженно, Анжела фыркала еще презрительней, чем раньше, но вроде бы все шло своим чередом.   
Только больше он не налетал на нее после выступлений, не сжимал оба запястья одной рукой так, что косточки ныли, не прикусывал кожу между лопаток, не вколачивал ее тело в диванные подушки до искр перед глазами. Даже не смотрел в ее сторону, как бывало. Инна помнила эти взгляды – обычно от них ей казалось, что она стоит посреди комнаты голая. А теперь – все. Прекратилось. И ничего ей не рассказывал. Молчал.   
Она ходила неслышно, с опаской поглядывала по сторонам, словно боялась – вот–вот где–нибудь за углом столкнется с Гертом, хотя даже понятия тогда не имела, как он выглядит.   
А через неделю Пашка пропал на все выходные. Но на этот раз взял телефон, прихватил сумку и сам сообщил, что свалит на пару дней. У Инны повело сердце, когда она это услышала, но новая преграда – решетка с электрическим током - не давала даже рта раскрыть и возразить хоть слово. Когда за Пашкой захлопнулась дверь, она противно, громко всхлипнула и осела по стене на пол.   
После долго бродила по квартире, пиная вещи и врубив музыку на полную громкость. В одной руке у нее была бутылка "Джека Дениелса", во второй телефон. Инна предполагала напиться и позвонить Гарику, зачем – не знала, но собиралась. А вместо этого оказалась в клубе. Без Пашки ей там делать было нечего, и Инна понятия не имела, зачем туда явилась – бутылку перед этим она предусмотрительно уложила в сумку.   
"Мы с Тамарой ходим парой", пьяно веселилась Инна, вспоминая про нее по пути, "Только не с Тамарой, а с... Джеком"   
Она уже почти толкнула знакомую дверь в гримерку, но замешкалась, услышав голоса. Громкие – внутри скандалили.   
Инна прислушалась – в одном из голосов легко получалось узнать Женьку, он начинал "окать", когда психовал. Кроме него был кто–то еще. Инна приблизилась к двери почти вплотную – второй голос принадлежал Анжеле, точно. Только она так хрипло гнусавила, больше было некому. Инна стиснула в сумке бутылку и почти прижалась к панели ухом.   
– Какого хуя ты ей не сказала? Чо ты вообще за пизда такая, Анжелка? Чо они тебе сделали? Бля...   
– А что ей надо было сказать – они наверху? В кабинете? На кой хер?   
– Я хуею... Она же с ума сходила тут!..   
– Не сошла же. И чо ты вообще несешь – к чему ей это было знать? "Расслабься подруга, твой братец поблизости, его наверху ебут, в кабинете". Зашибись. Какого черта вы все с ней так носитесь? Ей бы от такого точно полегчало, ага...   
Голоса слились в неясный гул. Инна крепче сжала бутылку сквозь сумку. По стенке добрела до служебного туалета и заперлась там. В голове все раскисло в кашу – очень привычное состояние в последнее время.   
Что же получалось – пока она металась тут по коридору, истерила в гримерке, потом ехала домой, Пашка был... наверху? Ага.   
Она знала, что над их залом было еще какое–то помещение, вроде служебное. Кабинет, вот оно что. На лестнице перед дверью всегда дежурил охранник – здоровый лось в строгом костюме, идеальный клон того, что и при входе. Инна его знала – "лося" звали Влад, и иногда, заканчивая смену, он упарывался с ними в гримерке.   
Инна знала еще одну вещь – просто знала, уже не помнила, откуда – во всех помещениях, включая служебные, были установлены камеры. Это – нормально, это – обычная практика.   
Она опустилась на унитаз, свинтила с бутылки крышку. Сделала глоток, задумчиво покатала жидкость во рту – виски уже не обжигал язык и гортань. Она подумала, что в это время обычно заканчивала красить Пашку, прислушивалась к музыке снаружи, потом хватала брата за руку, и они бежали в зал. А сейчас... Интересно, сможет ли она когда–нибудь спокойно думать о том, чем он занимается сейчас?   
Сможет ли... Да что за чушь вообще?   
"Джек Дениелс" тек в горло как вода. Снаружи кто–то несколько раз дернул ручку. Пока она убивалась, вопила и бросалась на людей, Пашка был тут, рядом, всего лишь этажом выше. Позвоночник полоснуло холодом. Пашка.   
В коридоре кто–то принялся громко болтать. Инна спрятала бутылку в сумку.   
А спустя десять минут говорила с тем самым Владом – охранником с третьего этажа. Впрочем, говорила не она – говорили "Джек Дениелс" и ее беспросветное отчаяние.   
Сначала он вообще ничего не желал слушать, и правильно делал – то, в каком состоянии Инна находилась, предписывало только одно – взять ее за шкирку и вышвырнуть на улицу. Она была пьяная, взвинченная и яростная – примерно на таком приходе люди сдвигают с места автомобиль и выживают под рухнувшими стенами.   
Но она знала, что сумеет его уговорить, потому что ей необходимо было увидеть. Жизненно важно.   
Разумеется, Владик ее закономерно послал.   
Инна сказала, что две недели назад почти потеряла брата. Просто сообщила будничным голосом. Почти – но то лишь вопрос времени, правда?   
\- Иди домой, - сказал ей Владик уже спокойнее.   
Она не шумела, не скандалила, не повышала голоса. Она даже не шаталась. Не пыталась схватить его за руку – она просто говорила.   
– Я знаю, что он его трахал там, в кабинете.   
– Давай–давай, сваливай, Ин. Домой иди.   
– У тебя есть... родственники? Есть кто–то, кого ты любишь?   
– Я щас сам тебя на улицу выведу.   
– Я тебе заплачу. Что угодно.   
– Уходи, давай.   
– Никто не узнает, тут никого нет, я только посмотрю. Пойми – это пиздец как важно. Я ничего не сделаю, не свихнусь окончательно, я все соображаю, клянусь – я просто посмотрю.   
– Слушай, уйди, а.   
– Влад... Ты меня знаешь – я никогда не дурила. И теперь не буду, просто – покажи мне эту одну–единственную запись. Десятое апреля, ночь. Я заплачу, сколько скажешь.   
– Ин, иди домой, проспись.   
– Влад, хорошо, тебе не нужны деньги. Тогда просто – покажи. Ты видел тут Пашку, ты с ним за руку здоровался, никто ни хрена не узнает, я только посмотрю – и все. И уйду. Двадцать минут, – ее голос все–таки сорвался до болезненного шепота.   
Влад неопределенно хмыкнул. Посмотрел на нее с чем–то, похожим на сочувствие.   
«Двадцать минут», подумала Инна, «двадцать минут?»   
– За каким оно тебе надо, Ин? Иди домой, не страдай.   
Она оперлась о стену. Спокойно посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. А внутри грохотала тяжелая военная техника – зловещим тревожным рокотом. Охранник первым отвел взгляд.   
– Я не уйду, Влад.   
Он тихо выругался – что–то вроде «ебнутая». Инна согласно кивнула.   
А через пару минут осторожно прикрывала за собой дверь служебной каморки, весь правый угол которой занимали мониторы – главный вход, зал второго этажа с трех разных ракурсов, еще какие-то помещения. На одном из мониторов Инна разглядела их гримерку. Она, конечно, знала, что там тоже камера, но не смогла подавить укол неприятного удивления.   
Вспомнила, как однажды они с Пашкой застряли там дольше всех и трахались прямо у гримерного зеркала. Она тогда дико завелась, глядя на его лицо за собственной спиной – встрепанные мокрые пряди, размазанная по щеке помада и глаза – глаза с сумасшедшими расширенными зрачками. Это было как надо – потрясающе, вот как. И все это записывалось на чертову камеру. Похоже, во всем мире, в каждой заднице стоят камеры.   
Прекрати, приказала она себе. Сейчас же перестань.   
Влад открыл стоящий чуть в стороне ноутбук. Повозился там, выискивая нужное. Зачем-то оглянулся на нее через плечо и отер рот. Потом еще пощелкал мышью – дисплей заполнил экран проигрывателя. Влад двинул «бегунок», подбирая время – замелькали быстрые черно-белые кадры. Нашел. Инна впилась глазами в экран – ничего нельзя было разобрать, на «паузе» замерло расплывчатое серое пятно.   
Влад вздохнул. Похоже, он хотел переспросить или еще раз попытаться ее отговорить, но Инна независимо отвела взгляд. И он промолчал. Сказал только:   
\- Буду за дверью. Не вздумай тут что-то трогать – узнаю сразу и голову отобью. На флешку сбросить эту херь невозможно, - помолчал пару секунд, снова вздохнул, - двадцать минут – как договаривались.   
Она шмыгнула носом и быстро кивнула.   
Картинка начала двигаться, но поначалу на дисплее все так же ничего нельзя было разобрать. Потом серое пятно сместилось в сторону, и она сообразила, что это была чья-то спина. Понемногу спина совсем ушла вбок, и Инна впилась глазами в экран.   
Ничего – сквозь мелкий серый «шум» на мониторе только скверно просматривался пустой кабинет – стол посредине, кресло за ним, справа – большое окно с опущенными жалюзи.   
Инне подумалось, что Влад, наверное, неправильно выбрал время или еще что-то напутал, и она уже встала, чтобы выглянуть за дверь, сказать, как вдруг сердце куском острого льда рухнуло в живот, а дыхание перехватило.   
Их было двое – два крупных мужика, оба плечистые и рослые, словно выбранные нарочно, подтащили кого-то к столу за руки.   
«Кого-то», тупо повторила она про себя, «кого-то».   
Этого «кого-то» на раз можно было опознать – короткое черное платье с пайетками, распоротое сбоку по шву, ноги – без туфель, один чулок сполз к самой щиколотке. Парика не было. «Кто-то» ожесточенно сопротивлялся и дергался так, что руки, удерживаемые двумя громилами, едва не прокручивались в суставах.   
Инна судорожным движением прижала ладонь ко рту. Глаза были набиты колючей пылью, но заставить себя моргнуть она не могла.   
Упирающегося «кого-то» в платье попытались повалить на стол. «Кто-то» сопротивлялся, метался, вздергивая ноги и молотя коленками воздух. Разобрать лица с такого ракурса не получалось. Один из мордоворотов ухватил его за шею и с размаху приложил лицом о столешницу. Потом подхватил обмякшую голову за волосы, вздернул и снова методично опустил.   
Инна прикусила собственные пальцы. Заледеневшее сердце острыми краями вспарывало внутренности. Дышать не получалось, как и моргать.   
«Нос», подумала она, «нос».   
Голова повисла на безвольной шее, волосы осыпались на лицо, но «кто-то» продолжал слабо дергаться, пытался вырвать руку, махал ногами, насколько позволял стол. Один из громил подтянул тело повыше – прямо за руки – и распластал так, словно собирался освежевать. Тут же второй приблизился к «кому-то» сзади и расстегнул брюки.   
Кровь во всем иннином теле словно загустела и текла нехотя. Сердце пропускало подряд сразу по несколько ударов. Волосы на макушке приподнялись. В животе остро саднило.   
Громила пристроился, ухватив «кого-то» за бедра, качнулся вперед. Тело на столе дернулось, словно его прошил электрический разряд, голова приподнялась. Инна поняла, что там, на черно-белых кадрах он кричит – хотя, звука, разумеется, не было, а лица она по-прежнему не видела.   
Амбал, удерживающий «кого-то» за руки, быстро приложил его о черную поверхность еще раз. Второй мерно двигался сзади.   
Инне казалось, что у нее самой горит огнем переносица и страшно режет суставы рук. В животе вообще творилось невообразимое.   
Тут в кадр ступила третья фигура – коренастый мужчина в черном костюме. Она почему-то сразу поняла, что это и есть Герт. Он стоял чуть в стороне и смотрел.   
Она прижала ладони к щекам.   
Тело на столе продолжали методично трахать. Платье задралось до самой поясницы.   
Инна принялась про себя считать толчки и раскачиваться в такт, совсем не соображая, что делает.   
Волосы, рассыпавшиеся вокруг головы «кого-то», заметно потемнели на кончиках, и до нее не сразу дошло, что это кровь. Должно быть, на стол натекла целая лужа.   
Она умирала с каждым толчком, словно это ее раздирали на куски посреди кабинета.   
Хотелось закрыть глаза и отключиться.   
В таком состоянии Инну и обнаружил Влад – видно, заглянул оценить, что и как. И едва успел подхватить ее, почти отвесно падающую на пол. Подтащил к стулу, следом выключил мерзкую запись. Матерясь сквозь зубы, засуетился вокруг – извлек откуда-то бутылку воды, похлопал по щекам, побрызгал на лицо.   
Инна ничего не видела – в ней все еще отдавался эхом ритм кошмарных толчков. И фигура – фигура в черном костюме со скрещенными на груди руками.   
  
Влад вызвал ей такси.   
Инна стояла на тротуаре, сжимая сигарету негнущимися пальцами, пока он совал водителю деньги и сообщал адрес.   
А когда Пашка вернулся - тихо и незаметно, на исходе воскресенья - она была пьяная, злая и ничего не соображала.   
За эти дни черты у нее заострились, кожа побледнела до уродливой желтизны, под глазами пролегли круги. Снаружи она выглядела жутко, но внутри было еще хуже - под ребрами все выходные бушевала буря. Инна по-настоящему думала, что скончается.   
Он привычно закинул сумку на комод, сгреб в охапку домашнюю одежду и скрылся в ванной.   
Инна сидела на кровати молча – смотрела.   
Строго говоря, в тот момент могло рвануть от чего угодно – так и случилось. То, как Пашка безучастно скользнул по ней взглядом, выходя из комнаты, подбросило ее с силой пружины – внутри что–то лопнуло, как пустой бумажный кулек. Инна сорвалась следом, дернула ручку – дверь в ванную оказалась незаперта. Пашка непроизвольно обхватил себя руками, но она все равно увидела – синяки. Старые зелено–желтые разводы и несколько свежих, сочно–бордовых – на груди, на ребрах, на правом предплечье.   
– Ты что творишь, Паш? – прошипела она, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, стараясь подняться вровень с его лицом. Ухватила брата за руку, он шагнул назад, она рванула сильнее – Пашка скривился и склонил голову чуть вбок. В остром электрическом свете Инна увидела на сгибе локтя несколько темных точек – она не заметила бы их вовсе, если бы не лиловое кружево синяка рядом со следами иглы.   
Она замерла.   
– Паш...   
Брат вырвал руку. Попытался вытолкать ее из ванной, Инна принялась упираться, толкнула его к раковине – с подзеркальной полки со звоном осыпались банки–флаконы–пузырьки. Пашка с размаху вкатил ей оплеуху. Инна изо всей силы двинула ему кулаком в глаз – он увернулся, удар скользнул вдоль скулы, она потеряла равновесие на кафеле и всем весом налетела на бортик ванны. Из глаз посыпались искры. Пашка крутанул кран и, сжав сзади ее шею, пригнул прямо под ледяную струю. Инна вырывалась, лягалась, стараясь его задеть, ухватить, выкрутиться – и в какой–то момент ей удалось угодить ему куда–то под коленку. Пашка, не удержавшись, повалился на нее сзади и оба с грохотом рухнули в ванну. С полминуты оба ошалело пялились друг на друга и приходили в себя – ледяная вода моментально пропитала одежду, но остудила дурь.   
Если бы такое случилось недели три назад, они бы смеялись. И дело бы закончилось трахом, скорее всего – прямо там, в ванне. Но не теперь. Теперь между ними была решетка под напряжением, и приблизиться не получалось. Никак.   
Неловко отряхиваясь, они выбрались из ванны, а потом сидели в спальне – Инна на кровати, нахохлившись и завернувшись в огромное полотенце, а Пашка – прямо на полу. Переоделся в сухое, приволок пепельницу и курил. Мокрые волосы запихнул под шапку, и Инна особенно остро осознала вдруг, что брат совсем, совсем не в порядке – щеки запали, кожа была сухой и шелушилась местами, нос чуть искривился – ни в какую больницу, разумеется, он не обращался. И другие следы. И эти точки на посиневшей коже руки.   
Ей даже не нужно было слушать его, вникать в тихие, без выражения слова, чтобы ясно понять – задница. Самая глубокая и безвыходная из всех, в которых ей доводилось бывать. Особенно сравнивать, правда, было не с чем, но что–то подсказывало – такого бы не показалось мало даже самому крутому спецу по задницам, существуй он в природе.   
Пашка рассказал, что пришел на балкон – и «хозяин» действительно там был. Он отказался от выпивки, болтал неохотно и уже через пять минут понял, что сглупил как последний слабоумный кретин. Это была не та ситуация и не те люди, с которыми можно было валять дурака. Они знали, чего хотели – и просто это брали. Самая простая и топорная формула.   
Так он оказался в кабинете.   
Подробностей не последовало, и Инна не стала уточнять, что видела их своими глазами, эти подробности. Очнулся Пашка уже у Герта дома – новая игрушка тому понравилась. Пришлось еще поорать и подергаться под чужими кулаками и не только, а когда он уже валялся голый на полу, ни хрена не соображая от боли, бессильной ненависти и страха, Герт сообщил ему, что все знает. Рассказал, на какой они были машине, где ее бросили, даже озвучил марку и номер такси, подвозившего их домой. Не угрожал, не обещал сдать, просто сказал, что Пашка – хороший мальчик. И что он, Герт, ценит хороших мальчиков. Всегда старается им помогать. И будет иногда приглашать его к себе в гости. Изображать отключку и делать вид, будто ничего не слышал, не имело смысла. Пашка не стал.   
Больше о времени, проведенном у Герта, он ничего не рассказал.   
Инна подумала о том, что Герт – совсем больной. Псих. Он ведь мог просто сказать Пашке все сразу и не творить над ним такого. Не издеваться, не травить своими громилами, просто сказать – и получить все по условной доброй воле. Скорее всего, Пашка бы дал – стиснув зубы, сходя с ума, но дал бы – потому что история на ночной дороге касалась не только его. Да, это звучало омерзительно, гадко, пиздец как омерзительно, и пиздец как гадко, но устраивать демонстративную бойню, имея на руках беспроигрышный козырь, было поступком совсем другого качества.   
Она едва подавила истерический смешок – государственной системе наказания они больше не были интересны, потому что существовал Герт. И государственной системе правозащиты на них теперь плевать – по той же причине.   
Вот так все – пшик! – и конец.   
Глупо.   
Пошло.   
Ни разу не элегантно.   
Потом Пашка позволил обнять себя на кровати – почти как раньше. Инна сама стащила с него штаны и футболку – он поначалу дернулся, потом обмяк. Отвернулся, почти зарывшись головой под подушку.   
Она обнимала его – кожа была привычно гладкой, и пах он совсем по–прежнему, но только идиот мог бы подумать, что все как раньше. Что там – даже идиот не мог бы.   
Она обнимала его – и говорила. Говорила о том, что они уедут, что здесь им все равно ловить нечего, что их никто–никто не найдет, – страна большая, способов много, что–нибудь обязательно придумается. Говорила–говорила–говорила, лишь бы не молчать, но тусклый ночник никак не желал подхватывать ее слова, они не жили – умирали сразу же, как только Инна их произносила.   
Но обнимала его – и, наконец, с облегчением услышала ровное дыхание – уснул.   
Следом уснула и она.   
Чудовища в ту ночь к ней не приходили – в комнате даже для них было слишком страшно.   
  
С неба поливало второй день – окна были серые, мутные и едва пропускали дохлый дневной свет.   
По планам Васильева пятничный сеанс должен был стать последним – он принял решение. После обеда собирался сходить к главному и, сославшись на непредвиденные семейные обстоятельства, попросить отпуск прямо с понедельника.   
"Поверит", думал Васильев, "Поверит, никуда не денется. Можно туманно намекнуть, что у Ани проблемы".   
С Аней они уже пять лет как были в разводе, но все знали, что отношения между ними самые теплые.   
Он смотрел на мальчишку в кресле перед собой, и решимость только крепла. Пашка стал выглядеть лучше, желтоватый тон и болезненные круги под глазами сгладились – не до конца, но не сравнить с тем, что было поначалу. И радужка словно посветлела, и тревожные складки у губ выровнялись.   
Васильеву было странно, что это заметно – ведь они виделись каждый день, а так изменения не бросаются в глаза. Но дело определенно шло на лад – и голос не звучал надтреснутым скрипом, и плечи вроде расправились. С виду между Пашкой, каким Васильев его застал пару дней назад в комнате отдыха, и Пашкой нынешним была заметна изрядная разница.   
Что там у него на уме? Но он больше не пытался выяснить. С одной стороны это было подло – он умывал руки, а с другой – действовал единственным разумным способом.   
Этот мальчик – пациент, и такие проблемы не нужны ни ему, ни Васильеву.   
Потому что он уже слишком хорошо усвоил, что если рассматривать его как следует, отмечая детали - волосы, совсем светлые у корней, схваченные кромкой повязки, впалые щеки, почти болезненно тонкая кожа на висках, шея, выглядывающая из ворота плотной флисовой толстовки – если сосредоточиться на визуальных ощущениях, желание преодолеть преграду в виде широкого стола делалось почти неконтролируемым.   
Он сдернул очки – чуть более резким движением, чем полагалось – и опустил взгляд.   
Все, в понедельник его здесь не будет и не придется думать о том, как с этим быть – с желаниями, совершенно несоответствующими профессиональному подходу. Врачебному долгу. Клятве Гиппократа, черт ее возьми. И просто образу мыслей нормального порядочного человека.   
В этом Паше было что–то глубоко неправильное – какой–то неуловимый надлом, вряд ли тянувшийся от иглы, надлом, сделавшийся его частью, второй сущностью, что–то такое, с чем бороться уже было бесполезно.   
"Дело ведь ни в каком не Гиппократе, так?", вдруг промелькнуло вороватое. "Ни при чем тут все эти сказки. Ты просто боишься, потому что понимаешь, что он тебе не по зубам. Он из тех, с кем неприятности хлебаешь полной ложкой, он тот, кто пробьет в тебе сквозную брешь, кто выпьет все твои силы и даже не скажет "спасибо". Вот в чем дело".   
Васильев снова нацепил очки и посмотрел.   
Пашка пересказывал какую–то байку из школьных времен. Время от времени покачивался на кресле, переплетал пальцы, обхватывал ладонью подлокотник – и Васильев думал, что за руками мог бы наблюдать бесконечно. Завораживало: длинные пальцы с крупным суставом, широкая кисть, массивные костяшки. Руки не очень–то сочетались со смазливым лицом, руки выглядели неподходящими. Васильеву вдруг подумалось, что у него должно быть очень крепкое рукопожатие, у этого Паши.   
Нет, он его такого не потянет.   
Ему, Васильеву, слишком много лет и он развалина – его хватит ненадолго.   
Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз занимался сексом с кем–то, кого сильно хотел – по–настоящему, до сведенных скул, до проламывающих ребра ударов сердца – и не смог. Припомнились какие–то куцые эпизоды из студенчества: общежитие, дешевый Портвейн, чей–то плоский живот и почему–то пахнущая бальзамом "Звездочка" кожа у виска... Нет, то была не Аня. И да – то было в какой–то совершенно другой жизни.   
Трус, замшелый пень, зануда.   
Он смотрел на кисти с крупными покрасневшими костяшками, на бледную чуть шелушащуюся кожу и радостно соглашался про себя – все так, зануда и пень.   
Пашка продолжал рассказывать свое – похоже, если его перебить, вряд ли он потом вспомнит, с какого места продолжать.   
– Сегодня последний сеанс, – вдруг неожиданно для самого себя озвучил Васильев.   
Пашка осекся. Потер переносицу, потом посмотрел на него – внимательно.   
– А разве еще не вся следующая неделя?   
– Да, но, скорее всего, с другим врачом. Я с понедельника в отпуске.   
– Ээ... неожиданно.   
Васильев про себя усмехнулся.   
"Не только для тебя"   
А вслух сказал:   
– Так получилось.   
Пашка качнулся в кресле. На секунду Васильеву показалось, что по лицу его мелькнуло сожаление. Или что–то похожее.   
– Жаль... я к вам привык.   
– Это ничего. Ты уже почти в норме – и все у тебя будет хорошо. Смена врача ни на что не повлияет.   
Он лгал – не только про врача, но и про "норму" тоже. У парня огромными буквами на лбу написано, что ни о какой норме речь не идет. Пашка все понимал – коротко кивнул, дернул плечом.   
– Ага. Я знаю. Инна мне тоже это говорила. А раз теперь и вы – значит, так оно и будет. Я знаю.   
– Вот и хорошо.   
– Да.   
– Правда – хорошо.   
– Точно.   
  
После работы все–таки пришлось задержаться – главный дал добро, но только в случае, если Васильев закроет все не терпящие отлагательств "дыры".   
Перед этим, правда, ему пришлось стойко выдержать получасовой бухтеж: почему, как, куда, зачем. А потом опять по новой – что все–таки случилось на самом деле, ради чего так срочно. Но в итоге отпуск он все–таки получил. Это было правильно – Васильев значился на хорошем счету.   
Только отчего–то сам себе он был противен. Не потому что лгал – по другой причине. Ничего, у него будет время об этом подумать, если понадобится. А сейчас следовало бежать, пока не поздно.   
Он долго возился в кабинете с больничными картами – дописывал, закрывал, откладывал в сторону то, что в понедельник переходило к другому врачу.   
На пашкиной карте задержался: а ведь на самом деле – все. Больше он его, скорее всего, не увидит.   
Можно было поддаться настроению. Вполне вероятно, наделать глупостей. Нет. Он от всего этого уже отгородился своим грядущим отпуском, так лучше – для каждого из них.   
Потом Васильев долго укладывал в сумку ноутбук, сматывал кабель, переставлял зачем–то предметы на столе – за окном было уже совсем темно.   
Пересек кабинет в последний раз. Обругал себя за то, что тянет время. В конце концов, это уже было смешно – никто не заставлял его заявлять об отпуске. Сдернул с вешалки плащ и пообещал себе, что пройдет по коридору не оглядываясь, вызовет лифт, спустится на первый этаж и выкинет из головы все глупости.   
Часы на столе показывали начало двенадцатого – Пашка в палате. Скорее всего, спит и уж точно про него не думает. А он – идиот.   
Коридор был сумрачный и гулкий, как всегда в это время. Сестры выполнили последние назначения и подремывали на постах, больные в палатах смотрели свои тревожные сны. Странно – все находилось на своих местах, в привычных нишах, все занимались, чем и всегда, один он заблудился – ни туда и ни сюда.   
Дома надо быть, а вместо вечерней выпивки перечитать лекции по деонтологии. И завтра куда–нибудь пойти – развлечься, наконец. Позвонить кому–нибудь, встретиться… да что угодно. У него отпуск.   
Думая так, Васильев сообразил, что не пошел к лифтам напрямую, а снова забрел к стеклянной стене, отделяющей зал отдыха от полутемного коридора. В зале мерцали две тусклых лампы ночного освещения. Васильев перехватил сумку из одной руки в другую, зачем–то остановился. На этот раз низкий диван был пуст. Разумеется. А он чего ожидал? И тут же сердце ускорилось – у окна на фоне светлых жалюзи темнела фигура. Руки в карманах. На голове – капюшон. Васильев припомнил пашкину флисовую толстовку с карманом–кенгуру и капюшоном.   
Выругался про себя.   
Рука, сжимавшая ремень сумки моментально взмокла.   
Язык во рту превратился в высохшую лимонную корку.   
Но еще было не поздно – и не стоило себе врать. Он вполне мог повернуться прямо сейчас, пройти несколько метров по коридору в обратном направлении и воспользоваться коротким боковым ходом, чтобы попасть к лифту – так, вообще–то, и следовало сделать с самого начала.   
Еще не поздно.   
Надо убраться отсюда.   
Васильев думал так, а рука уже тянулась к круглой дверной скобе – открыть и войти. Пройти мимо дивана, оставив на нем сумку. Подойти и сказать. Что?   
– И чего ты на этот раз не спишь?   
Васильев очень старался, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно. Очень старался не выглядеть старым потеющим идиотом – а именно так он себя и чувствовал.   
За окном лило – плотные струи разбивались о темное стекло, и что там – на сырой осенней улице – разобрать было нельзя при всем желании. Даже если прижаться к холодной поверхности лбом. Увидеть бы ничего не получилось, но можно было дышать на размытую стеклом темноту пока она не запотеет от горячего дыхания, как в детстве, и ни о чем не думать.   
Пашка не прижимался к стеклу. Пашка просто стоял к Васильеву спиной и смотрел на водяные струи сквозь наполовину отведенные жалюзи.   
На голос обернулся не сразу.   
Голос, который казался самому Васильеву настолько же непринужденным и естественным, как кусок алюминиевой проволоки.   
А еще в зале отдыха было очень душно.   
Из–за этого, а может из–за темноты пополам с неверным ночным освещением, он подумал – все не так как в прошлый раз, когда он застал Пашку на диване посреди этого же зала. Не так… а как?   
Хотелось пить, а еще хотелось снять плащ – кожу пекло невыносимо.   
Пашка, похоже, прекрасно себя чувствовал в своей толстовке и даже не потрудился откинуть капюшон, когда, наконец, обернулся.   
– Мне не хочется думать, что вам не досталось отпуска.   
– Почему? – и вот это прозвучало еще более неестественно и погано, чем первый вопрос. Что – «почему»? Почему не досталось отпуска? Или почему не хочется думать?   
Васильеву казалось, что он безбожно дурит. И Пашке, видимо, тоже.   
– Потому что вы выглядите как человек, которому отпуск бы очень не помешал.   
Пашка оперся задницей о подоконник, сжал пальцами пластиковый выступ. Капюшон закрывал верхнюю часть лица.   
Васильеву до одури захотелось, чтоб он его снял – посмотреть. Высокий лоб, глаза, едва заметная кривизна носа – то, на что он пялился в кабинете все эти дни, то, чего ему, наверняка, будет недоставать первое время. Ну и что. Ему и Ани не хватало, когда она ушла.   
– Ты тоже выглядишь не особо, – кивнул он.   
Со стороны Пашки донесся то ли вздох, что ли смешок. Чертов капюшон.   
– Ну да, теперь вы можете нести всякую ересь, вы же больше не мой врач.   
Васильев сглотнул. Что это?.. Намек?   
Жара сковывала невыносимо, но если он сейчас скинет плащ, это будет смотреться… навязчиво. И совсем не случайно.   
На самом деле, Пашка выглядел гораздо лучше, чем в их первую встречу, но оно и нормально – почти совсем пришел в себя. По физическим показателям он уже вполне годился для большого мира – организм избавился от большей части яда, а вот по психологическим – не очень. Но так дело обстояло с ними со всеми: тело – да, а голова не излечивалась никогда. Если ты силен, если есть на что отвлечься, если есть кто–то, ради кого ты решился «спрыгнуть», если появилась цель более важная – у тебя есть шанс. Главное – не разочароваться. В остальных случаях ты почти стопроцентно запрыгнешь в этот поезд снова. Самый страшный спрут поселяется в голове, обвивает щупальцами мозг, и его не достанешь никакими сеансами, капельницами, детоксикациями и укрепляющей терапией.   
Васильев знал кое–что о некоторых пациентах. В основном о тех, кто справился – они звонили, говорили «спасибо», кое–кто даже забегал в клинику, но таких были единицы. Единицы. А большая часть снова брала в руки «машинку» – с перерывом в год, в два, но «садились» снова.   
Васильев всегда говорил в начале сеансов правду – никто не поможет и никто не решит за тебя. Я здесь только чтоб тебе не было одиноко. Только поговорить и по возможности прогнать страх. С вероятностью в девяносто процентов ты не вытянешь. Держись. Твоя жизнь – решай, держись. Он мог только поговорить – о разных вещах. Случалось, что кому–то не хватало именно собеседника.   
Он всегда был хорошим врачом – всегда считал себя таковым, пока ему не попался этот. Странный, непонятный, сбивающий с толку и заставляющий думать о чем угодно, только не о врачебном долге.   
Хороший врач, просто замечательный. Мало того что не в состоянии слюни подобрать, рассматривая пациента, так еще и поспешил малодушно сбежать.   
Пашка не только продолжал носить в себе общий недуг всех наркоманов, он еще и личных "тараканов" имел немеряно – тех, к которым Васильев так и не смог добраться. Он выглядел лучше, да, но и хуже – одновременно.   
Дождь за окном шумел еще более сердито. Надо было уходить. Все равно под капюшоном ничего не видно. Все равно он просто выжил из ума – старый идиот.   
«Старый?» – что–то внутри вдруг отчаянно взбунтовалось против осознания себя старым, – «какого черта – сорок лет еще не старость. Далеко не старость»   
Пашка вдруг рывком откинул капюшон.   
Все та же эластичная повязка, высокий лоб, на макушке пряди чуть распушились от синтетической ткани. Четко очерченные губы.   
Надо было что–то сказать. И уходить, уходить.   
Пашка его опередил.   
– Инна не пришла сегодня. А должна была. И телефон отключен.   
– И ты поэтому снова тут торчишь? – ответа не последовало.   
Васильев продолжал:   
– Она может быть чем–то занята. Она была у тебя меньше двух дней назад. В конце концов, если надеяться на других, даже близких, никогда не получится…   
Пашка перебил его с такой горячностью, что Васильев поначалу опешил:   
– Вы не понимаете! Вы опять ни хрена не понимаете!   
– Послушай…   
– Какого черта я вас должен слушать, если вы говорите что–то, лишь бы ляпнуть? Что вы вообще обо мне знаете? А?..   
В голосе снова звучали сердитые истеричные нотки.   
«Чайник… кабинет…» – мелькнуло в голове, но Васильев понимал – нельзя. А если нельзя – зачем он вообще сюда приперся? Зачем открыл дверь, зачем бросил сумку на диван? Нельзя – шел бы своей дорогой. Слабак – ни рыба, ни мясо.   
Это были неправильные мысли. Они распаляли и подстегивали, все равно, что в детстве сказать «слабо». И Васильев сделал шаг – один единственный, но широкий, покрывающий все расстояние между ним и подоконником. Между ним и опиравшимся о подоконник Пашкой. Тот растерянно замер – не ожидал, точно. А Васильев остановился почти вплотную. Даже опустил ладони на подоконник по обе стороны от него – а ведь он все еще был его пациентом.   
– Согласен – не знаю, – кивнул он. Голос помимо воли делался тихим и вкрадчивым. Васильев отметил про себя, что как ни крути, а позы и жесты диктуют. Стоит тебе встать к человеку близко, почти нависнуть над ним – и вот ты уже говоришь пикантным шепотом и многозначительно смотришь в глаза. Он знал все это, и оно мешало быть искренним. Он знал это – и понимал, что совершенно для такого не годится. Но если он сейчас струсит, то можно будет до конца дней считать себя неудачником, которому только и остается, что быть хорошим врачом. Поэтому он продолжал. Потел под своим плащом, почти трясся, но продолжал:   
– Не знаю тебя совершенно, потому что ты такую возможность… изолировал наглухо.   
Пашка смотрел на его лицо в каких–то десяти сантиметрах от своего – поначалу удивленно и встревоженно, но постепенно черты его расслаблялись, а взгляд становился почти насмешливым.   
– А вы – вы хотите знать, да? Что–нибудь обо мне? О моих проблемах, вроде того?   
Улыбались только глаза – у внешних уголков пролегли тонкие лучики морщин – губы не улыбались.   
Васильев истолковал все по–своему. Подался вперед – медленно, очень медленно. Почти совсем не двигался. Через пару секунд он сообразил, что Пашка чуть склонился к нему в ответ.   
Духота зала и жар под плащом уже не чувствовались, и шум дождя за окном словно стих, и биение крови в висках умолкло.   
Васильев еще двинулся вперед, ближе, еще пара сантиметров и лицо напротив потеряет четкость черт, словно размытое дождевыми струями. Еще сантиметр – всего одно незаметное движение мышц – и Пашка сам подался навстречу. Сам. Васильев чувствовал, что ладони, сжимающие край подоконника, сделались холодные–холодные. Похоже, на его могиле можно будет высечь в качестве эпитафии какую–нибудь подходящую цитату из учебника деонтологии. Пашкины губы уже почти встретились с его, почти, но в следующую секунду тот резко взял влево – Васильев почувствовал теплое дыхание на собственной скуле – и ткнулся губами ему почти в самое ухо. И произнес – тихо, но раздельно и очень четко:   
– Вы ошиблись, доктор. Моя проблема не в этом.   
А в следующую секунду легко оттолкнул Васильева и быстро пошагал в сторону выхода. Даже не обернувшись.   
Васильев стоял у окна еще минут пять – успокаивал сбившееся дыхание. Он все еще чувствовал его запах – запах волос, кожи и еще какой–то слабый синтетический аромат, похоже, антистатик для одежды.   
А потом подобрал сумку с дивана и на негнущихся ногах добрел до лифта.   
Было не передать как стыдно, а еще муторно и грустно от того, что выставил себя идиотом. Извиниться бы. Но гордость требовала просто уехать домой и поскорее обо всем забыть.   
Он преступил свой проклятый профессионализм.   
Он попался в ловушку.   
Он сглупил.   
А дома накатило. От собственного кретинизма хотелось взвыть волком. В голове эхом отдавались насмешливые фразы, которые теперь приобретали совершенно другой смысл:   
«Вы ошиблись, доктор. Моя проблема не в этом»   
«Что вы обо мне знаете?»   
«А правда, что у всех психиатров беда с головой?»   
Правда, чистая правда.   
Он только что доказал это на собственном примере.   
  
А потом Васильев с остервенением дрочил в душе, не чувствуя запаха мыльной пены – в ноздрях щекотал совсем другой: немытые волосы под эластичной повязкой, синтетический антистатик – запах отчуждения и насмешки. И рука вдоль члена двигалась не его, чужая – широкая кисть с длинными пальцами и крупными покрасневшими костяшками. Он кончил и, кажется, назвал его по имени. Легче, предсказуемо, не стало.   
В голове вертелось детское обиженное: «Да я ради него переступил через принципы, я готов был… я!», одновременно вмешивался взрослый голос: «Тебе крупно повезло. А представь, если бы он повелся. Стоит сказать мальчишке спасибо. Не забивай себе голову», и тут же вклинивался третий: «Я просто старый идиот, уснуть и забыть. Ничего не было – и все».   
Старое чучело, не могущее нравиться таким как Пашка.   
Херовый профессионал.   
Самонадеянный кретин.   
«А правда, что у всех психиатров беда с головой?»   
Чистейшая.   
Он думал, что перед ним перепуганный изломанный мальчишка. И хотел этим воспользоваться – совершить такое, чего никогда не позволял себе раньше. И получил по носу. Похоже, за дело.   
Но от этого злость и досада не становились меньше.   
Трус. Просто трус и ничтожество. Сел в лужу.   
Можно было жить с этим дальше, а можно было попытаться что–то сделать.   
  
* * *   
  
Ночь казалась бесконечной.   
Было одинаково темно, не важно – открывала Инна глаза или закрывала. А открывала часто, потому что время от времени начинало жестоко тошнить. Она на всякий случай свешивалась с кровати, но предосторожность была лишней – спазмы получались сухие, только скручивали желудок в горячий болезненный жгут, не принося никакого облегчения. После каждого приступа она валилась обратно на подушки и вытирала краем одеяла липкую испарину со лба.   
До нее не сразу дошло, что дело плохо – несколько дней почти на одной водке не прошли впустую, организм бился и протестовал как мог. А когда все–таки дошло, она удивилась, что все еще приходит в сознание и, пусть скверно, но соображает.   
Потом к едкому жжению в желудке добавился озноб – она укрылась одеялом почти с головой. Помогало плохо.   
Вдруг подумалось о том, что Пашке, наверняка, было настолько же скверно, когда его ломало. Во всяком случае, выглядел он так, словно вот–вот отправится на тот свет.   
Она вспоминала.   
Он очень быстро «сел».   
Уже через месяц Пашку начало поламывать, если у него ничего не оставалось, он делался беспокойным, нервным, носился по квартире, словно выискивал что–то, то и дело шмыгая носом, и, в конце концов, не выдерживал – убегал. Со временем Герту даже не нужно было звать его – Пашку звал "белый".   
Инна смотрела на все это и сходила с ума оттого, что не в силах повлиять на ситуацию.   
Все повторялось по одному и тому же сценарию – несколько дней проходили спокойно, если можно назвать спокойствием постоянное молчаливое напряжение и ожидание. Они по–прежнему ходили в клуб, играли роли, только вот необходимость прикасаться друг к другу превратилась в пытку. Карнавал кончился – они отбывали повинность. Инна видела идеальный пашкин профиль, когда вышагивала с ним по сцене, когда кружилась между столиков, когда подбегала к стойке в перерывах – видела и понимала, что он кошмарно далек от нее. Решетка превратилась в толстую бетонную стену, через которую она не улавливала ничего. Тишина.   
Бетонная тишина длилась три–четыре дня, а потом он исчезал. И появлялся утомленный, мрачный, с лиловыми тенями вокруг глаз, а иногда – с синяками. Инна смотрела на него в усталом кухонном свете – на бледное лицо, на проглядывающую сквозь кожу век сетку тонких капилляров - и чувствовала, что сама выдыхается. Он был безнадежным больным, а она находилась рядом и ничем, ничем не могла ему помочь. Круг замыкался и начинался заново.   
У Пашки появилась жизнь, не относящаяся к ней: например, он взял в привычку задерживаться после работы – просто кивал и говорил, что ему нужно. А иногда не выходил из дома целыми днями – тогда она звонила в клуб и сообщала, что Пашка плохо себя чувствует. На их отлучки все смотрели сквозь пальцы, начиная со Славика–астматика и заканчивая Женьком – все знали, что Пашка теперь стал мальчиком Герта и до поры мог позволять себе всякие вольности.   
Вот именно – до поры, думала тогда Инна.   
Страшно было представить, что случится, когда необходимость в Пашке у Герта отпадет. Естественно, тогда героиновые подачки прекратятся. И в клубе им остаться никто не позволит.   
Она ненавидела дни, когда им приходилось сидеть дома – не потому что в другом месте было лучше, а потому что соседствовать с человеком, в которого превратился брат, ощущалось настоящей пыткой.   
Она слишком хорошо помнила все – все, что у них было раньше. Каждый угол чертовой квартиры напоминал прошлую жизнь – в гостиной они смеялись, на кухне дурачились, в спальне просто валялись, прижимаясь друг к другу, и везде, везде, везде трахались. Теперь о таком не шло даже речи, зато в квартире поселилось неподъемное молчание пополам с дурными предчувствиями и тревогой.   
"Да", думала Инна, "Да, как с неизлечимым больным, ты уже точно знаешь – и просто ждешь".   
Пашка «сел» – она это видела.   
Лицо словно сделалось суше и строже; теперь она боялась его внезапных взглядов. Слишком тяжелыми сделались глаза, слишком шокирующе они контрастировали с тем, что она помнила. Особенно страшно становилось, когда Инна заставала его на кухне после ширева – зрачок стягивался в точку, отчего глаза казались вообще ничего не выражающими, плоскими и пустыми. Он следил за ней со своего места, не поворачивая головы, не двигая шеей, не говоря ни слова. Она тоже молчала. Молчала и боялась.   
Он научился вмазываться самостоятельно.   
Он стал делать это дома.   
Он переехал в свою прежнюю комнату.   
Он вообще потерял интерес ко всему, что не касалось героина и регулярных отлучек на несколько дней.   
Время шло.   
Иногда Инна тенью шмыгала по улице и смотрела на людей – она их ненавидела безо всякой причины.   
Иногда напивалась – чаще всего, когда Пашка уходил.   
Первый раз он попытался спрыгнуть через три месяца после начала.   
Вернулся после пары дней отсутствия – и был сам на себя не похож, даже на такого, каким ходил в последние месяцы. Щеки горели, на подбородке вылезла светлая щетина – похоже, не брился все два дня, взгляд лихорадочно "спешил" – обшаривал углы, мебель, ее саму, сжавшуюся в комок на кровати.   
Он опустился на пол и молчал минут пять. Инна не начинала первой – ждала. Пашка протянул руку и коснулся ее предплечья кончиками пальцев.   
"У него температура", подумала она.   
– Я почти сутки на чистяке, – наконец, сказал он.   
Она тяжело сглотнула. Ждала дальше.   
– И с собой у меня ничего нет.   
Она внимательно изучала его лицо – кожа на скулах натянулась, выражение лица менялось каждые полминуты. Потом сама протянула руку и сжала его пальцы – кожа была горячая и сухая. И ответила:   
– Это хорошо.   
Через пару часов Пашку начало трясти. Он сидел в гостиной, завернувшись в старый темный плед, и втыкал слезящимися глазами в экран телевизора. Нос у него тоже "потек" – он то и дело утирался прямо рукавом. Инна устроилась на другом конце и время от времени переключала каналы. Пашка, похоже, этого даже не замечал. Спустя полчаса попросил принести ему воды и залпом опорожнил весь стакан, выстукивая зубами по краю.   
Инна смотрела – она никогда ничего подобного не видела и не знала, чего ждать. Перед глазами стояли ужасы из растиражированных ярких фильмов про наркоманов.   
Он неглубоко, но часто дышал, задыхаясь от соплей; то плотно запахивался в плед, то обмахивал лицо бахромчатым краем, виски потемнели от пота.   
Телевизионные голоса звучали жутко в темно–синей тишине – ни он, ни она их не понимали. Инна чувствовала, что еще пара минут – и ее саму затрясет.   
– Паш, может, приляжешь?   
Тот дернул плечом – "нет".   
Только потом она узнала, что почти никто не способен выдержать ломку на голой доброй воле, имея возможность встать, выйти из комнаты, из квартиры, из дома – и получить доступ к ширеву.   
Он держался сутки – и пока в состоянии был продержаться еще немного, но Инна, как оказалось, даже отдаленно не представляла себе, что это на самом деле такое.   
  
Скоро он не смог сидеть ровно – склонился на подлокотник, крепко стиснув пальцами края пледа. Дыхание было шумным и жестким, он в монотонном ритме ударял спущенной с дивана ногой об пол, и перед Инной на мгновение встала картинка из недавнего прошлого – бабушка, хрипящая на полу кухни и в агонии сучащая ступней. Она потрясла головой, отгоняя навязчивый образ, а в следующую секунду призрачная картинка рассыпалась – от пашкиного лица отхлынула кровь, он рывком распахнул плед, собираясь, похоже, встать с дивана. Но его хватило только на то, чтобы уронить голову вперед – кожа была бледной и влажно блестящей – а потом его жестоко вывернуло прямо на пол. Желтоватая пакость выталкивалась спазмами, Пашка судорожно сжимал и разжимал пальцы, и повалился бы прямо в лужу, если бы Инна не успела ухватить его сзади за плечи.   
Она кое–как вытерла ему лицо краем пледа и принялась стаскивать с дивана. Тело его на ощупь чувствовалось деревянным – до такой степени были напряжены мышцы. Это было страшно трудно – закинуть его левую руку к себе на плечо, а потом начать шагать, волоча на себе совершенно закаменевшее тело. Кожа пылала – жар ощущался даже сквозь одежду. Дотащить Пашку в спальню стоило неимоверных усилий.   
Она сгрузила его на кровать.   
Принесла из ванной тазик.   
Он снова попросил воды – Инна принесла с кухни целый графин.   
Он дергался и крутился на кровати, время от времени замирая – и в такие моменты тяжелое сухое дыхание разрывало ей перепонки.   
Инна принесла из ванной полотенце – с Пашки текло ручьем, футболка на нем уже была насквозь мокрой, а плед – влажным. Он не затихал ни на секунду. Время от времени его снова рвало – она помогала ему свешиваться с кровати и придерживала тазик.   
Потом Пашка попросил ее выключить свет – голос был чужим и дрожащим.   
Дальнейшее продолжалось в темноте – Пашка охал, иногда глухо вскрикивал, а потом что-то бормотал. Все тело сотрясал крупный озноб – казалось, что у него настоящие судороги. Постель под ним стала мокрой, словно на простыню вылили ведро воды.   
Через час он не выдержал – попросил телефон.   
Инна сидела рядом, сжимая пальцами виски, пока он набирал номер. Представила, что он сейчас способен сделать за дозу, представила – и едва сама не блеванула в придвинутый к кровати тазик.   
Через полчаса в дверь позвонили. Лично Герт, конечно, не явился – прислал одного из своих громил. Чудовище с неподвижной маской вместо лица прошагало в спальню и хладнокровно сделало Пашке укол. А потом дождалось, пока он выкурит сигарету и сменит мокрую футболку, и отконвоировало его к двери.   
Провожать их в прихожую Инна не пошла – ревела в спальне.   
И снова потянулись пепельные дни: Пашка появлялся, потом исчезал, автономно существовал в собственной комнате, выходя оттуда только на кухню и по нужде, потом снова сливался на несколько дней.   
Инна с ужасом ждала, когда Герту надоест торчок, в которого превратился ее брат, и он его вышвырнет. Она делала несколько попыток заводить серьезный разговор – Пашку в такие разы буквально перекашивало от ярости, и он убегал, хлопая дверью.   
Обоюдное безумие прогрессировало.   
Один раз она приняла сумасшедшее, но твердое решение его никуда не выпускать – заперла вторую, внутреннюю дверь и спрятала ключ. Когда Пашка собрался, но обнаружил, что квартира заперта, у него случился настоящий припадок: он свалил вешалку, разбил зеркало в прихожей, потом загнал Инну в угол на кухне и, ухватив обеими руками за горло, пообещал задушить, если она его не выпустит. Инна со слезами отдала ключ.   
Полгода.   
Она чувствовала себя полнейшим дерьмом, никчемным и беспомощным.   
Время от времени она словно приходила в себя и принималась лихорадочно оценивать возможности.   
Пойти в ментовку и признаться, что это она сбила человека – пусть забирают. Заберут. Но тогда Пашка останется один на один с Гертом, Пашке этим все равно не поможешь. С другой стороны, она и так не могла ему ничем помочь, просто не знала – как, но иногда ей начинало казаться, что одно ее присутствие неподалеку хранит Пашку от еще больших неприятностей. Думала так – и сразу называла себя самонадеянной дурой.   
Уехать. Нет – об отъезде не могло идти речи, пока Пашка на игле. Куда она с ним таким? На разговоры о лечении ответ был один – бешеная ярость и хлопки дверью.   
Иногда она сама не выдерживала и принималась орать – и они драли глотки, сколько хватало сил, как в старые добрые времена, только конец у этих ссор бывал страшным – совсем не такой как раньше. Однажды Пашка после такого скандала ухватил нож с подставки на кухне и бросился на нее – она едва успела запереться в ванной. Сидела и дрожала, забившись между стеной и раковиной, а сквозь дверь несся грохот и крики – Пашка громил кухню. Инна до последнего не хотела верить, что это он и что он это делает.   
Нет, уехать не годилось.   
Поговорить с Гертом? Возможно. Этот вариант ей нравился больше других, хотя разум подсказывал, что глухо и бесполезно – человек, хладнокровно наблюдающий, как его ручные овчарки насилуют человека, не способен внять просьбам и уговорам.   
Ей ничего не было нужно – только чтобы он оставил их в покое.   
Она крутила эту идею и так, и эдак несколько дней. Возможность наверняка существовала, нужно было только найти правильные слова.   
А потом, улучив момент, когда Вася–Хорек остался в гримерке один, подошла к нему – посоветоваться. Все–таки, он знал что–то о Герте, она же имела представление весьма общее – хозяин сомнительного клуба, богатый тип, ворочает какими–то крупными делами. Любит мальчиков. «Хороших мальчиков в женских шмотках», тут же поправил въедливый голосок внутри. А кроме этого еще и жестокий садист, выходило по всему.   
Она изложила свои соображения Хорьку – и поначалу не поняла его гримасы. А потом сообразила – тот едва сдерживался, чтоб не расхохотаться. Она уже собралась послать его куда подальше и даже вскочила с дивана, но он удержал ее за руку и силой усадил на место.   
– Инка, сколько тебя знаю – не перестаю удивляться. Ты взрослая девка, тут у нас видела всякое, а в голове как было криво, так и осталось.   
Инна едва сдерживала язвительные ответные реплики. Но Хорек продолжал:   
– Да нефиг косоротиться, Ин. Ты что – это серьезно? Поговорить? Попросить? Да он тебя ради развлечения способен скормить бетономешалке, говорю тебе. Скажи спасибо, что он тупо к тебе не лезет. Бля!.. Договориться она надумала.   
Инна снова попыталась встать. Хорек, конечно, был прав, но верить в это не хотелось. Он снова ее удержал:   
– Да сядь ты. Слушай… шуму он, конечно, не любит, но я и так вижу, что все карты у него в руках. Крепко он твоего Пашу за жопу прихватил – дурью или чем–то еще, не важно. Тебе его в больничку отправить надо. Сечешь? Тогда у тебя месяц будет, не меньше. И надо это… в платную. Все–таки больница, он туда не сунется, думаю. Попробовать, во всяком случае, можно. Деньги есть у тебя?   
Инна судорожно обдумывала услышанное. Больница. Платная. Не сунется. Деньги.   
– Он не станет ложиться, – ответила она спустя минуту, – я… я с ним уже говорила про лечение.   
Хорек пожал плечами – мол, это уж ваши проблемы.   
Закурил и вышел из гримерки, больше ничего не добавив.   
Больница. Пересидеть. Время. Выход.   
А на следующий день она рассматривала Пашку, валяющегося на диване в гостиной, и думала, что Герт вот–вот его отправит в тираж.   
Брат выглядел плохо – похудел, осунулся, губы шелушились. Волосы он стал небрежно убирать под широкую эластичную повязку и явно не затруднялся мытьем головы. Лицо сделалось бесцветным и заострившимся. Даже она, видя его почти каждый день, замечала это. В клубе он появлялся через пень–колоду и, похоже, скоро должен забить окончательно.   
Еще совсем немного – и игрушка исчерпает свой ресурс. Что тогда? Он его просто пошлет? Или все–таки будет пользоваться до последнего, а потом прикончит как издыхающее животное?   
При этих мыслях внутри все скрутило от страха.   
Боже. Все было плохо, плохо – а могло стать только хуже.   
И она снова не выдержала:   
– Паш?   
Брат промычал в ответ, даже не глянув в ее сторону. Инна уселась в изножье дивана.   
– Пашка… давай я положу тебя в клинику, а? В нормальную, не в мясорубку – у нас есть деньги, я откладывала и ты ничего не тратил, должно хватить. Давай.   
Пашка ничего не отвечал – рассматривал пальцы на собственной ноге.   
Инна чувствовала знакомое отчаяние – еще немного, и она снова начнет орать. Как же достало, а.   
Чертовски достало.   
Она зажала рот ладонью.   
Пашка глянул на нее, но словно не видел.   
Инна сообразила, что он на приходе. Молча поднялась и ушла в спальню – реветь.   
На том разговоры о лечении закончились.   
Время шло.   
Как Инна и предполагала, Пашка совсем перестал ходить в клуб – сутками валялся на кровати перед телевизором. Потом ему звонили, он вставал и уходил.   
Она ожидала скорой развязки и уже почти смирилась с собственным бессилием.   
Однажды в начале августа Пашка привычно исчез по звонку. На исходе третьего дня Инна пошла в клуб – оба там теперь появлялись, только чтобы забрать деньги. Несмотря на все, зарплату им продолжали исправно выплачивать – Инне одновременно было и смешно, и горько до слез. Пашкина работа теперь была в другом… месте. Но думать о таком было нельзя – если как следует поразмыслить, в кого они оба превратились, была опасность разреветься прямо посреди улицы. В последнее время она ничего не могла с собой поделать, нервы превратились в дырявое решето – рыдала по каждому поводу.   
Ребята привычно ей обрадовались, Анжела привычно фыркнула и свалила из гримерки, Женек привычно сунул ей в руку бутылку коньяка. Инна отхлебнула и подумала – какого черта. Хорек строил на столе какую–то замысловатую фигуру из беломорин – часть папирос уже была «заряжена» и скручена на конце в бумажный конус. Какого черта. Она не смеялась уже долгие–долгие годы. И осталась в клубе до утра – ребята входили–выходили как всегда, пускали по кругу бутылку и косого, Хорек рассыпал по темной поверхности снег и тут же ловко собирал его трубкой из купюры. Почти как раньше. Почти.   
А под утро позвонил Пашка, и когда растрепанная, херово соображающая Инна вылетела из душного клуба, в небе вовсю занимался рассвет.   
Он попросил ее приехать за ним на городскую Набережную – она не стала спрашивать, зачем и что случилось, просто сорвалась, ни с кем не попрощавшись.   
Заметила его сразу – еще когда расплачивалась с таксистом – брат стоял у чугунного ограждения спиной к дороге и смотрел на воду. Голова в капюшоне была опущена, руки – заложены глубоко в карманы. Он был ссутулившийся и какой–то… раздавленный – как тогда, после самого первого раза, когда явился домой в чужих вещах.   
– Пашка! Что случилось? – начала она сходу.   
Он повернулся к ней – не сразу, медленно, словно ему было по–настоящему трудно.   
Оба глаза и правая часть лица заплыли страшным багровым кровоподтеком. Инна едва не вскрикнула. А потом хотела спросить, хотела сказать что–то, но он не дал ей и рта раскрыть. Ухватил за рукав и выговорил:   
– Я согласен. Если мы сможем – давай в больницу.   
Инна внимательно глянула на него – судя по слезящимся глазам и тому, как вздрагивали пальцы, его ломало. Она пожалела, что отпустила такси.   
Пашка закурил, снова отвернулся к воде. Ветер гнал к берегу рябь, начиналось утро – серое, тусклое, словно уставшее, не успев начаться.   
Инна тоже достала сигарету. Порывы ветра моментально подхватывали и уносили дым.   
К девяти утра они были в клинике.   
Пашку колотило в ознобе.   
Потом она стояла у входа и надеялась, что появился шанс.   
  
Последний спазм скрутил Инну под утро.   
То есть, ей самой казалось, что светало – понять, что там, за окнами, не получалось, глаза отказывались действовать.   
Когда накатило, она даже не стала свешиваться с кровати – все равно блевать было нечем. Потом снова натянула на голову одеяло и провалилась в темноту.   
А когда проснулась, точно помнила, что к ней приходило знакомое чудовище – она лежала на холодном кухонном полу. Совершенно голая. Между ног было влажно – ну да, точно, они же только что трахались. Потом мозг отключился – Инна начала задыхаться. А всю левую сторону груди прошивала алая колючая боль. Словно на месте сердца тяжело ворочался дикобраз и иголки внутри разрывали мясо. Стоило ей попытаться вдохнуть, боль взвивалась с новой силой. И у нее не получалось. Не получалось. Она тяжело водила взглядом, ища Пашку, но Пашки не было – были две пары ног, и одна из них – босая…   
Потом над ней кто–то склонился, и перед глазами на секунду потемнело, а когда тьма схлынула, то Инна увидела, что ноги отодвинулись, расплылись, почти исчезли, а возле нее сидела бабушка. Такая, какой она ее помнила – седая, собранная, чуть строгая. Просто сидела и смотрела. Инна с ужасом подумала, что лежит перед ней совсем голая и что бабушка видела… знает… и тут же забыла об этом – та, вроде, улыбнулась. Боль в груди стихла, словно выключилась в одну секунду.   
Инна проснулась и не смогла вспомнить – кричала ли.   
Было светло. Похоже, дождь на улице прекратился.   
Первая мысль была о Пашке и тут же следующая – какого черта? Сколько времени, что с ней такое, долго ли она валялась? Ночные ужасы, когда ее всухую скручивало на краю кровати, а голова лопалась от боли, казались еще одним кошмаром – не было, приснилось. Но слабость и горький привкус во рту утверждали, что не приснилось – было.   
Инна отшвырнула одеяло.   
Босиком прошлепала в гостиную. На ковре рядом с диваном валялась перевернутая пепельница, у дивана громоздились пустые бутылки. Телефон обнаружился под одной из подушек – погасший и мертвый. Зарядка отыскалась с противоположной стороны.   
Вспыхнувший дисплей сообщил, что почти наступил вечер – пятый час. Получалось, что она не приходила в себя почти сутки, если считать минувшую ночь. Мобильник завибрировал – один за другим посыпались оповещения о пропущенных вызовах. Инна открыла несколько первых – Пашка.   
С размаху плюхнулась на диван - обивка вся была обсыпана пеплом, а в некоторых местах прожжена. Инна сморщилась как от зубной боли - в такие моменты всегда приходили мысли о возможном пожаре. Вот так, отрубился спьяну - и навсегда. С одной стороны - да, да, отлично, если только не проснуться в самый неподходящий момент, а с другой - никак нельзя. Все то же - Пашка.   
Пашка.   
Инна глянула на переливающийся неоткрытыми конвертиками дисплей телефона. Все по-прежнему было отвратительно, ничего не изменилось.   
А еще она должна была съездить к нему вчера.   
А еще его должны были выписать через неделю.   
А еще оставался Герт, который тоже ждал.   
Сил перезванивать или тем более тащиться в больницу не было - ведь ничего не изменилось. Она все так же не могла ничего ему сказать, кроме лжи. Смотреть на него и снова бормотать, что все в порядке, все хорошо, они придумают-выпутаются-справятся было физически невыносимо - от такого начинало сводить зубы. Противно.   
Голова не болела, просто была тяжелой и какой-то неудобной, словно лишней. Мысли вяло барахтались в похмельной апатии. Хотелось вытянуться на развороченном диване и ни о чем не думать.   
Просто. Остаться. В. Покое.   
Ничего не решать и не делать.   
Неужели это было настолько запредельное желание?   
Но Пашка, Пашка.   
Она подумала, что все-таки алкоголь - это очень хорошо, несмотря на возможные издержки в виде пожара, инсульта, смертельного отравления и прочего. Когда она только начала марафон, нервы искрили, дурная паника перла изо всех щелей, она была тугой пружиной, а после трехдневных возлияний организм оказался настолько измотан, что на эмоции не оставалось сил. И замечательно - она сама уже от себя устала.   
Инна разгребла ногой на полу кучку мусора, откопала более-менее приличный бычок. Зажигалка валялась рядом.   
И вот.   
Она двигалась через все это так или иначе - где-то скачками, где-то ползком, где-то просто шла, где-то вообще не помнила как - и вот она теперь здесь. В этой точке, на этом диване с полным непринятых вызовов телефоном и с дымящимся бычком. В одной драной майке и трусах.   
И вообще ничего не хочется.   
Делать, бежать, преодолевать.   
Но воспоминания все уже перетерты - она извлекла на свет божий даже то, о чем думать было невыносимо. Пересмотрела все пленки заново, ничего не спрятала.   
И теперь можно было послать все далеко на хуй.   
При этой мысли сердце в груди угрожающе трепыхнулось.   
Она на секунду представила такое - навести порядок в квартире, принять душ, выйти из дома. Сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. В конце концов, этот способ всегда оказывался наиболее действенным. Сделать вид. Встретить Пашку за дверью больницы. И с безмятежной улыбкой помахать рукой вслед, когда Герт за ним снова явится.   
Делать вид, делать вид, делать вид.   
На коленях задребезжал телефон. Инна сморщилась. Сердце тоже словно покрылось рябью.   
– Инка! Ин, какого хера?! Твою мать, я тебе весь день названиваю, ты чо – сдурела совсем? Я тут крышей еду – телефон отключен, никого поблизости, меня хуй выпускают отсюда… Что за дела, где ты есть? Я вчера тебя ждал, ты ж обещала!   
Она подождала, пока он договорит до конца - перекрикивать сил не было.   
Он был очень взволнован. Он почти орал.   
– Пашка, Паш... Да знаю я, блин. Знаю. Не пойму, чо со мной было такое - отравилась, что ли... сутки с лишним валялась. Телефон разрядился. Только щас кое-как встала. Сама собиралась тебе звонить. Труп я, короче.   
Он помолчал немного - переводил дух. Дальше пошло уже спокойнее.   
– Инка, бля. Я ж чуть не ебнулся. Ну ты даешь! Сейчас ты как, что там с тобой?   
– Не, теперь нормально. То есть, не блюю и не умираю, только сил вообще нет. Тру-у-уп...   
Еще помолчал.   
– Ха-ха-ха. Смешно, блин... Тошно мне тут, Инк. Тошно и скучаю. Я правда решил, что с тобой что-то случилось.   
Она подумала о том, чем на самом деле занималась в последние дни. Все перепуталось. Все было неправильно.   
– Извини. Я не нарочно.   
– Да ладно, понимаю я, чо.   
– Паш, я завтра приеду. Я... я сегодня собиралась, но срубило прям на ровном месте, говорю же.   
– Ты ешь там, небось, всякую гадость, вот и приключилось. Не загадывай давай, главное - живая. Как чувствовать себя будешь. Главное, телефон не отключай.   
Он скучал.   
Волновался.   
А смысл? Смысл во всем этом какой, если все равно ему уже приговор подписали практически? Но вслух сказала:   
– Теперь - ни за что не отключу. Не волнуйся больше, понял? Я посплю и буду совсем как новенькая. А завтра приеду.   
– Я... – и замолчал. Она ждала долго - целых двадцать секунд. Считала удары пульса - медленные и вялые.   
– Что? Чего, Паш?   
– Я жду, – он произнес эти два коротких слова как-то отрывисто и сердито. Как будто хотел сказать совсем другое.   
– И я. Я тоже... жду.   
И вот.   
Она бросила трубку обратно на диван. Спасительная слабость и прострация угрожали вот-вот растаять.   
"Я жду", - он говорил. Он говорил: "Я скучаю".   
Инна сгребла в мусорный пакет бутылки. Убирать пепел с ковра было лень.   
У нее есть брат. Они угодили в неприятности. Так вышло, что на его счет неприятностей пришлось больше. Вытащить из них она его не сумела, сумела только временно отсрочить тотальный "гейм овер", запихнув его в больницу.   
"Деньги", - сказал Герт. Он потребовал денег, которых, конечно, она не имела.   
Сумма была огромной, в нынешнем положении совершенно нереальной.   
В общем, у нее было кое-что - квартира. Квартира числилась ее личной собственностью, это специально оговаривалось в родительском завещании. В завещании, составленном очень давно - никто не предполагал, что оно понадобится так скоро. За ее должность наследника-регента ей полагалась квартира и какие-то деньги. Разумеется, ведь планировалось, что она благополучно выйдет замуж. За человека, который до конца дней будет оплачивать ее счета. Планы не оправдались.   
Так получилось, что у Пашки не осталось вообще ничего, а у нее была квартира. В целом, инниной она была формально, а фактически никто из них и не думал делиться - где, чье, сколько стоит. Но теперь это сделалось важным - квартира по закону была лично ее, а значит она самостоятельно могла сделать с ней что угодно.   
Продать, например. И выручить, вообще-то, очень приличную сумму. Престижный район, новый дом, рядом – центр. Хватит не только рассчитаться с Гертом, но и останется.   
Она думала об этом в самом начале - сразу после того, как за Гертом закрылась дверь.   
Но ее останавливали две вещи.   
Во-первых, кроме денег у Герта оставалось еще убийство на дороге. Он все знал - и не только знал, но и, наверняка, имел всяческие доказательства. Ничто не мешало ему, получив всю сумму, упрятать ее куда подальше. Или Пашку. Или обоих вместе. Или все равно забрать его и продолжить измываться. Нужно было уточнить про это сразу, что ли, - но ей все застили злость и страх. А значит, оставалась ничем не прикрытая возможность влететь в еще большие неприятности.   
Во-вторых - это ведь все, все, что у них осталось. Продаст она - и что потом? Куда? Комната в коммуналке?   
Второго пункта она всегда стыдилась. Если бы выбор стоял месяцев семь назад - пожалуйста. Легко. Не было ничего важнее Пашки и не было ничего такого, что она с легкостью не отдала бы взамен на него. Но он сейчас стал другим. Стоило смотреть правде в глаза - он стал совсем другим. Будет ли он когда-нибудь снова ее Пашкой?.. Тем, кому всегда удавалось ее рассмешить, кто отгонял по ночам чудовищ, кто знал, что ей нужно, что нравится - и никогда не ошибался. Тем, кто был для нее всем-всем.   
Такие мысли Инна жестоко давила. Глупости. Он никогда не терял для нее своей ценности. Она списывала на нервы. Говорила себе, что уже совсем перестала отличать верх от низа, отсюда и подленькие мыслишки. Как тогда, после первого возвращения Пашки от Герта - она хотела, пусть под влиянием эмоций, но хотела закрыть глаза. Не обращать внимания, делать вид, что ничего не происходит. К счастью, у нее ничего не получилось. Так и теперь - слишком много всего теснилось в голове, каждая мысль давно сделалась болезненной, она слишком долго функционировала в аварийном режиме. Вот и лезли в голову глупости.   
Все правильно, квартира - это вариант, но не выход. Не выход, потому что Герт знает про аварию.   
Что там говорил Хорек? Скормит бетономешалке и глазом не моргнет? Нет, рассчитывать на добрую волю такого человека было все равно что рассчитывать на милосердие голодной акулы.   
С другой стороны - зачем ему Пашка? Он и так не слишком им дорожил, иначе не стал бы целенаправленно сажать на героин. Разумеется, другого способа удержать его не было, а авария и "белый" давали стопроцентный результат.   
Но игрушка ломалась, ломалась, ломалась.   
Неужели он так сильно ему нравился? Инна вспомнила, что она сама чувствовала, когда смотрела на брата, и возможность сильной привязанности со стороны Герта, пусть извращенной, пусть губительной и смертельной, переставала казаться бредом.   
От всех этих мыслей мутило.   
Инна наспех умылась, натянула джинсы, а поверх майки - первую попавшуюся кофту, и вышла из квартиры.   
Страшно хотелось есть и курить - денег не было ни на одно, ни на другое.   
Консьержка внизу смерила ее подозрительным взглядом. На улице уже начинало темнеть - вдоль проезжей части зажигались фонари, было сыро и тепло.   
Инна медленно пошла по тротуару, стягивая на груди края кофты и позвякивая ключами в кармане. Предусмотрительно заряженный мобильник она держала в руке. Почему-то хотелось ветра. Но - закон подлости - когда по-настоящему чего-то хочется, получаешь всегда прямо противоположное.   
Она время от времени запрыгивала на низкий бордюр, балансировала на нем, спрыгивала, поднималась снова.   
Завтра ей нужно быть у Пашки. И не как в прошлый раз, с лживым блеянием и фальшивыми "все в порядке". Последняя встреча до сих пор вызывала содрогание.   
Ну и пусть бесполезно, пусть. Во всяком случае, она попробует. Если уж больше ничего не остается. Не сказать, чтобы она сильно рассчитывала на Гарика, когда шла просить у него денег, но возможность существует всегда. Так и здесь. Что-то же должно получиться.   
Внутри снова забормотал кто-то навязчивый, кто-то с осторожными мещанскими интонациями - иногда ей доводилось слышать этого голос и раньше:   
"Он стоит того, чтобы так рисковать?"   
"Рисковать? А бабушку родную убивать или труп с дороги стаскивать - не риск ни хуя, да. А квартирка - сразу риск. Смертельный. Ты уже начала. И ни в чем не сомневалась - даже мыслей не было. Вспомни. А что теперь?"   
"Тогда мне не нужно было ничего решать! Оно просто случилось - само. У меня не было... выбора"   
"Кончено, само. Ну конечно. А сейчас у тебя есть выбор? Есть?.."   
Инна даже остановилась. Хотелось сжать пальцами виски и прикрикнуть на голоса вслух. Чтоб заткнулись.   
Итак, у нее была квартира. С другой стороны, у Герта была среди козырей авария. Следовало свести возможность в очередной раз облажаться к нулю.   
"А если не сведешь?" - не унимался голос - "Нереально это, вот что"   
Инна его проигнорировала.   
До восемнадцати лет она была девочкой в синем платье – и не помнила ничего особенного о том времени.   
До двадцати пяти она была девушкой с дорогой сумкой, красивой прической и улыбкой кинозвезды. Тогда она считала, что ей это нравится, и, наверное, так оно и было.   
А потом погибли родители и она потерялась. Исчезли сумка, улыбка, брендовые джинсы – и ей казалось, что вместе со всем этим не стало и ее самой.   
Но взамен она получила Пашку и стала Игорьком в мешковатых штанах и с растрепанными волосами.   
Вот о чем следовало подумать.   
Положа руку на сердце – прочие ипостаси даже в подметки не годились этой, последней. И сравнивать было нечего, не говоря уже обо всем остальном – о том, что давал ей Пашка. Выходило так, что без него в очередной раз исчезала она сама – исчезал Игорек, исчезали мысли, чувства, поступки, реакции, желания. А учитывая то, что никем другим она быть не хотела и никого другого кроме Пашки не хотела тоже, – смерть Игорька превращала все в безоговорочный конец. В финальную, самую феерическую лажу.   
Вот что получалось - если опустить детали.   
Это же был он, он - Пашка, ее брат, ее двойник, ее сиамский близнец! Что за мысли лезут ей в голову - "рисковать", "смысл"!   
И что получалось?   
Деньги есть, но нет гарантии, что все закончится благополучно.   
Да, Герт приходил тогда к ней в квартиру, да, он пообщал, что отвалит от Пашки, если она отдаст деньги, но больше он не обещал ничего. Сразу после расчета могло случиться что угодно. И нельзя будет сказать, что он не выполнил обещанное.   
Дико хотелось затянуться. Инна посматривала по сторонам, шагая вперед - то по бордюру, то по асфальтовому тротуару. Стрельнула у какого-то мальчишки сигарету и тут же жадно закурила.   
Надо было бежать. Втихую продать квартиру, забрать Пашку из больницы и просто валить. Куда подальше. Ну поймают - что ж, судьба. Но никто не сможет сказать, что она легко сдалась.   
А вдруг? Вдруг удастся сбежать?   
Хотя голова в это не верила нисколько. Потому что правила кинотриллеров и детективных книжонок на ее стороне поля не действуют. Для таких, как Герт - да. Для нее - нет.   
Стемнело окончательно. Инна обнаружила, что добрела так до самого центра города и теперь шагает по широкой, мощеной плиткой пешеходной части.   
Она почувствовала, как в голове начинает раскручиваться привычный лихорадочный моторчик, а слабость - рассеивается. Адреналин.   
"Стоп. Стоп, давай, успокойся, остановись и подумай"   
Это прозвучало так значительно, что она и впрямь остановилась. С чего люди начинают планировать... побег?   
А фоном все равно бесновались скептические мысли - как? Куда? Побег - ты это серьезно?   
"Серьезно. Соображай, давай"   
Разумеется, Герт за ними не следит. Потому что, ну правда ведь, для него они не значат настолько много - ни Пашка, ни, тем более, она. К тому же, он уверен в своей силе - далеко они не уйдут, куда бы ни двинули. Значит, что?.. Что она должна сделать?   
Вот она продает квартиру. При этом, сроку у нее всего неделя. Черт с ней, с потерей в цене. Ерунда это. А потом...   
Телефон, который Инна по-прежнему несла в руке, завибрировал. На дисплее высветился Гарик.   
Она размышляла целых полминуты. Какого еще? Могло быть такое, что она спьяну сама ему позвонила уже после того раза, который помнила? Вряд ли, но всякое было возможно. Выругавшись про себя, Инна все-таки ответила.   
\- Алло? - произнесла осторожно. Мало ли. Этого еще не хватало.   
\- Инка? Ты где?   
\- Т-то есть? Что значит - где?   
\- То и значит, - голос у Гарика был раздраженный - звучало так, словно он вот-вот сорвется, - я под дверью твоей стою.   
\- Нафига?   
В ответ сначала донеслось неразборчивое ругательство.   
\- Потому что мне твой братец вынес весь мозг. Потому что он, блядь, начал названивать мне с самого обеда со страшной байкой, что у тебя отключен телефон и от тебя ни слуху ни духу сутки с лишним. Оказалось даже, что не напиздел - абонент хрен доступен. Я к тебе - он же мне дальше названивает. "Съезди, проверь, вдруг". А оказывается, тебя просто...   
Инна сама была в шоке от услышанного.   
\- Как - звонил? Тебе?.. Мне он ничего не говорил...   
\- В смысле - говорил? Так вы что - сговорились, что ли? Слуш, вы как, правда, - нормальные вообще?   
\- Гарик, да погоди ты!.. Помолчи, блин, - до Инны начало доходить, - слушаешь?   
Трубка нервно сопела.   
\- Я к нему вчера заехать должна была, но не получилось - заболела. Валялась, а телефон разрядился. А он психовал - волновался, ну? И, по ходу, тебе вот позвонил. А мне потом ничего не сказал.   
Гарик продолжал молчать, не собираясь сдаваться так просто. Потом все-таки буркнул:   
\- Охренеть. Да ну ж вас дальше, а. Поговорили уже.   
У Инны в голове начала оформляться идея. Да и есть хотелось немилосердно. Черт возьми, а раньше ей все описания в книгах "несчастных голодных, готовых за еду сделать все, что угодно", казались бредом сивой кобылы. И поговорка "сытый голодного не разумеет" приобрела совсем другой смысл. Черт же возьми!   
\- Гарик! Погоди! Не бросай трубку!   
Повисшая тишина отдавала колебаниями. Инна продолжала:   
\- Гарик, Гарик, слушай. Поговорить надо...   
\- Да сказал же - поговорили. Пару дней назад. Чо, забыла?   
\- Я не про то совсем. Извини, зря я так конечно. Извини, честно. Мне помощь нужна, по–дружески, а кроме тебя спросить совсем некого.   
Она решилась. Совсем решилась. И Гарика в это дело, похоже, собралась втянуть. Вот же, а. Но с другой стороны, когда речь идет о побеге и... еде, да, твою мать, еде, надо засунуть гордость куда подальше.   
Гарик – Гарик поможет с квартирой.   
И она уже совсем твердо продолжила:   
\- Гарик, дождись меня там. Я тут рядом - минут двадцать всего. Очень важно, дождись, а?   
А по дороге домой Инна снова думала про Пашку.   
Надо же – не сказал ей. С ума сходил, всех на уши поставил, Гарика достал – а ей не сказал ни слова. «Выздоравливай, скучаю, жду». Вот, ведь. Нет, она знала, что он волнуется, конечно, волнуется, но такое… Сам Гарику позвонил.   
Сердце сжалось, словно его кто-то сдавил огромной ледяной рукой.   
Инна вспомнила, как однажды ее свалила жестокая простуда. Болела она редко, но если уж начиналось – то переносила всегда очень тяжело, с высокой температурой и прочей поганью. Это было еще задолго до Герта, месяца за три – зимой.   
Пашка тогда потоптался возле нее, попыхтел неловко, спросил, не надо ли ей чего, и свалил в клуб. Но вернулся уже через час, и на ее ворчливый вопрос заметил, что пока она является его напарницей и вообще, как бы, основной игровой фишкой, ее следует беречь. Она тогда хотела послать его куда подальше, но только раскашлялась. А Пашка не отходил от нее всю ночь – заставлял мерить температуру, поил какими-то лекарствами, менял компрессы и просто сидел рядом. И прилег на кровать только когда уснула она сама.   
Она могла припомнить еще кучу таких же мелочей.   
Он не умел просто и непринужденно сказать ей «Я тебя люблю», зато безо всяких усилий давал ей почувствовать свою нужность и важность.   
Вот-вот. Пока есть она – есть и он. И наоборот.   
Она не сможет без Пашки, он – все, что у нее есть.   
И то был никакой не пафос, то была правда – банальная как утренний кофе. Если отбросить сантименты и включить циника – она испытывала в нем чисто практическую потребность. Так уж вышло.   
Она исчезнет без него. А он – без нее. Они вросли друг в друга намертво, они были системой обеспечения, условием жизни друг друга – только так, и дура она была, что допускала сомнения.   
Просто уроды – сиамские близнецы.   
  
А спустя четверть часа Инна провела Гарика на кухню – он тащил большущий пакет из супермаркета и подозрительно на нее косился.   
Это была по-настоящему важная ситуация – от того, как и что она ему скажет, зависело многое, но Инна могла думать только о содержимом несчастного пакета с эмблемой магазина. Гарик не успел даже щелкнуть кнопкой чайника, а она уже вцепилась в колбасу. Он смотрел на нее с минуту и выглядел так, словно вот-вот рассмеется, но потом, наверное, передумал. Даже не стал никак комментировать. Инне было все равно – ей казалось, что она сейчас проглотит все – и булку, и сыр и какие-то консервы прямо с пакетом.   
Потом он все-таки решил перейти к делу. Инна подумала, что раз его не смущает общение с набитым ртом, то ей и подавно плевать. И да, надо было начинать. Смысла в долгих хождениях вокруг да около не было.   
\- Гарик, мне надо продать квартиру. Срочно.   
Все время, пока она доедала третий по счету огромный бутерброд, делала чай, дула на горячую поверхность, он над ней ржал. Она упрямо молчала, давая ему высказать все, что ему по этому поводу придумалось.   
Она всегда хорошо к нему относилась. А когда-то даже думала, что любит. Пока не появился Пашка, само собой.   
Потом Гарик повысил голос.   
Инна курила и слушала. Все было решено и вопли не имели никакого значения.   
– Ин, я весь последний год сомневался насчет твоей головы – и не зря оказывается! Это же… это же… ебануться можно! А–ху–еть. И дальше, дальше что? Куда ты дальше? На улицу? К нарколыгам с твоим братцем вместе? Инна, ау, очнись!   
Она давно уже не чувствовала себя настолько очнувшейся.   
– Квартира по закону моя. В завещании было – лично моя. Пашке полагалось все остальное, а мне – квартира.   
– Вот именно, блядь. Только квартира у тебя и осталась. Ее еще просри – и полный привет. Я ж о тебе беспокоюсь, не просто пиздеж на ровном месте развожу.   
Взгляд у него был недоверчивый и изумленный, словно он видел перед собой пещерного человека. Похоже, ее поступок со стороны и правда смотрелся как выверт психбольного.   
Но все-таки надо было уже двигаться дальше. Иначе воздевание рук и спонтанные диагнозы обещали затянуться до утра.   
– Гарик. Я все равно ее продам – с тобой или без тебя. Просто с тобой выйдет быстрее и по нормальной цене. Но и без тебя что–то выйдет, ты же знаешь – отличный район, новый дом, рядом – центр. Поверь, я не свихнулась. Я тебе говорила – Пашка денег должен. Много.   
– И что? Значит, тебе теперь загнуться? Он должен – он пусть и отрабатывает. Толчки вон моет или вагоны разгружать идет…   
Инна вскочила с места.   
Он, конечно, ничего не знал. Но это его не оправдывало.   
– Заткнись. Я не шучу, Гарик, про Пашку так не смей. Похоже, зря я на тебя надеялась. Ну, по хрену, сама разберусь.   
Гарикова гримаса выглядела так, словно он пережевывал лимон. Ухватив за плечо, он рывком усадил ее на место.   
– Да сядь ты… Истеричка. О тебе же переживаю.   
– Значит, поможешь?   
Гарик достал из пачки сигарету.   
– Только если ты сейчас расскажешь мне все – от начала и до конца.   
– Здрасьте. Ты же все уже зн…   
– Ин, не надо! Не надо, блядь, из меня делать дурака. Давай отнесемся к этому как к деловому соглашению – тебе от меня кое-что нужно, хорошо, окей. Но взамен я хочу правду. Прям от и до, и если вздумаешь вешать лапшу, я молча встаю и отчаливаю сразу. Без разговоров. Я уже приходил и звонил не один раз, ты меня сама послала. А теперь я вдруг резко понадобился. Так вот позволь мне решить – стоит мне вмешиваться или нет. Потому что дело нешуточное, я уже понял. Вот и давай – с самого начала, кому он должен, за что, и что там у вас вообще получилось. На такие суммы никто ничего не дает в долг, не говоря уж о дури. Не считай меня ебаньком – ага?   
Инна вздохнула.   
Прикинула про себя. Так и так оно звучало плохо.   
«А по хрену» - подумалось тут же – «В конце концов, хуже уже не будет»   
Так Гарик узнал все – начиная от их работы в клубе и заканчивая событиями последних шести месяцев. Инна не утаила ничего – ни сцену в кабинете, ни человека на дороге. Не сказала только про еблю. Про то, что они теперь стали сиамскими близнецами. Про это она умолчала. Когда она закончила, лицо Гарика выражением напоминало лицо ученого-энтомолога, с которым вдруг заговорил кузнечик. Или бабочка-капустница. Глаза у него были круглые, а лоб нахмурен. Он даже перебить не решался.   
Часы показывали три с четвертью.   
Инна принялась делать себе еще один бутерброд.   
Она чувствовала себя вполне сносно, хотя фактически только что вспомнила все заново.   
Гарик принялся крутить в руках пустую пачку.   
Инна посматривала на него, поливая колбасу майонезом и размешивая чай.   
\- Бля. Ин, а ты ведь когда-то была нормальной.   
Она покивала.   
\- Ага. Но я надеюсь, ты все это у меня повыспросил не для того, чтобы оценить степень моего психического здоровья... или вроде того.   
Гарик не отреагировал.   
\- Ты хоть знаешь, кто такой этот Герт?   
Инна пожала плечами.   
\- Делопут какой-то, я так поняла.   
\- Делопут... ну-ну.   
До нее начало доходить, что Гарик гримасничает так не пустого эффекта ради. Она отложила бутерброд и отерла рот тыльной стороной ладони.   
\- И... что? Кто он такой? Вы же, блядь, все молчите, только туманно намекаете! Откуда мне знать, что он там на самом деле за птица! Опасный какой-то дядька, я тебе про что тут два часа уже затираю.   
Гарик глянул на часы - не на стенные, а на свои, наручные. Помолчал, что-то обдумывая. От прежней его язвительности не осталось и следа. Инна почувствовала, что уверенность, появившаяся у нее с приходом Гарика, расползается по швам.   
\- Что?   
Тот молчал, постукивая зажигалкой по столешнице.   
\- Гарик?! Чего?   
\- Да ни хуя. Чего-чего... это хорошо, что ты даже не понимаешь, насколько вы въебались с этим Гертом, а то бы давно тут уже по потолку бегала.   
Инна сглотнула.   
\- Хотя, с больницей - это вы хорошо придумали.   
Она вспомнила Васю-Хорька, то, как он торопливо прятал взгляд и раздраженно хватал ее в гримерке за руку.   
Да что ж такое-то! Или у нее уже притупился инстинкт самосохранения, или она действительно не знает чего-то. Да, блядь, и лучше ей не знать. Они уберутся отсюда, все будет хорошо, ей незачем этого знать.   
Гарик задумчиво ее рассматривал.   
Она вдруг подумала - странно, что он еще соотносит ее с прежней Инной, той, которую он знал когда-то. Потому что, если бы поставить сейчас рядом ту девушку и нынешнюю - посторонний человек не узнал бы ни за что.   
А он был совсем таким же, как раньше. Темные волосы, серый джемпер, отутюженные брюки. Сейчас она, пожалуй, и не могла припомнить, чем он ей так нравился - совершенно непонятно, ведь вообще не отличается от сотен таких же. И тут же одернула себя - какая разница.   
Сейчас Гарик - ее друг. Ее единственный друг, если на то пошло. И вообще, думать надо было не об этом. И молчание в кухне ей не нравилось. Плохо оно звучало, это молчание.   
\- Ну так что? - заговорила она, только чтобы разорвать тишину. Собственный голос звучал жалко, - как с квартирой?..   
\- Да какая на хрен квартира, - отмахнулся Гарик. Встал со своего места, похлопал себя по карманам.   
Инна вскочила следом. Она начинала нервничать. Сильно нервничать.   
\- Гарик, твою мать! Что?! Харош, скажи уже. Что мне делать-то?   
Вот так. Вот так из бывшего, из друга, из обыкновенного Гарика человек превращается в единственную надежду. Стоит ему как следует дать понять, что дело твое плохо. Или она сама уже себя накрутила.   
\- Сейчас - спать ложись. Поняла? Я не шучу. Если полезешь без меня что-то делать, я бросаю все - и морочься сама.   
\- Но...   
\- Короче, я сказал.   
Голос у него был совсем другим - незнакомым. Она вдруг подумала, что знает теперь, каким голосом он разговаривает с подчиненными.   
\- Я приеду к обеду. Пока меня не дождешься, к Пашке не езди, поняла?   
Инна молчала.   
\- Смотри, я предупредил. Я постараюсь разобраться и тебе помочь, но если ты хоть что-нибудь попробуешь сделать в обход меня - сразу разворачиваюсь и сваливаю.   
В общем, ничего и не оставалось. Натворить собственных глупостей она всегда успеет. Инна просто кивнула.   
Проводила его в прихожую.   
\- К обеду вернусь.   
\- Давай.   
Она думала, что не сможет уснуть, не сможет полежать на месте даже десяти минут, но как только опустилась на подушку, под веками моментально все поплыло, а голова сделалась неподъемной.   
"Я хочу справиться" - подумала она. И: "Если меня не убьют, я так, наверное, и умру когда-нибудь - во сне", - и отрубилась.   
  
А после обеда Гарик наставлял Инну в гостиной:   
\- В общем, сделаем так. Щас поедешь к Пашке. Я тебя подвезу. Нам нужен кто-нибудь из персонала, кто завтра-послезавтра выведет его из больницы. Чтоб без выписки, понимаешь?   
Инна кивнула.   
Она подхватила его тревожный настрой и теперь сосредоточенно слушала, позабыв про тлеющую в пепельнице сигарету.   
Гарик продолжал:   
\- Конечно, вряд ли Герт так заморачивается, но всякое может быть. Вдруг, есть у него там кто-то, кто время от времени сообщает о состоянии здоровья такого-то больного. И о выписке донесет, само собой. Лучше перестраховаться, оно не трудно.   
Инна кивала, но все-таки вклинила:   
\- Гарик, но это же не дурка, там никого насильно не держат!   
Тот отставил в сторону свою чашку и поднялся с дивана.   
\- Ин. Если ты не начнешь хоть иногда запускать голову, то вы далеко не уедете. Чтобы ему хоть как-то выйти, нужно поставить в известность врачей, медсестер, кого там еще - так?   
\- Ну ага.   
\- И если Герт действительно кому-то там приплатил, то этот кто-то немедленно ему позвонит и выдаст новость - такой-то больной у нас, того, выписался. Ушел. Или что там еще. Значит - что? Значит, твоему братцу надо свалить незаметно. Так, чтоб не сразу хватились. Ты же все понимаешь, ну не тупи давай.   
Инна развела руками.   
\- Да я просто уточняю, ладно-ладно. Ну хорошо, допустим среди персонала найдется кто-то, кто за энную сумму поможет ему выйти из больницы. Днем, что ли?   
\- Днем. Ночью только внимание привлекать.   
\- Угу. И вот. А дальше-то что? Если Герт настолько жуток и силен... - при этих словах, которые звучали как угодно, только не серьезно, она вспомнила скверную черно-белую запись. Сморщилась про себя. - Мы ж так и так далеко не уедем.   
К концу фразы голос все-таки дрогнул.   
Гарик достал что-то из внутреннего кармана и протянул ей.   
\- А дальше - вот что.   
Инна приняла из его руки две книжечки в темных обложках. Затаив дыхание, открыла первую - с фотографии на нее смотрел Пашка, такой же, как на снимке в своем загранпаспорте. Где Гарик умудрился достать эту фотку?! Тут же торопливо открыла вторую – на фотографии была она, но указанное в графе "фамилия-имя-отчество" заставило ее нервно хохотнуть.   
\- Ты издеваешься, да?   
Гарик даже не улыбнулся.   
\- А что такое?   
Она смотрела на страницу.   
\- Это мне у тебя надо спросить, Дора Марковна Лившиц - это что такое?.. Гарик!   
Тот совершенно серьезно пожал плечами:   
\- Прости, за расширенный ассортимент просили дополнительную плату.   
Она снова открыла второй паспорт - Пашке достался какой-то Лихачев Евгений Артемьевич - вполне человеческий вариант.   
\- И учти, я не шучу - лучше тебе твердо усвоить, что ты именно Дора Марковна. А он - Евгений. Поняла?   
Инна кисло кивнула. Она ни на секунду не сомневалась, что Гарик это нарочно.   
А потом он извлек из сумки какие-то бланки и тоже протянул ей.   
Инна пробежала глазами по строчкам. Гарик пояснил:   
\- Заполнишь сейчас. Завтра я открою на имя Доры Лившиц срочный вклад в банке - деньги на нем будут платой за квартиру. Но вклад срочный - соображаешь? То есть, разбазарить бабло со своим братцем ты не сможешь. Это когда ты вернешься – голая и босая.   
Инна не удержалась:   
\- Черта с два!   
\- Посмотрим.   
\- Слушай, Гарик, а тебе не кажется, что...   
\- Не кажется. Или ты делаешь, как я говорю или выкручиваешься сама. Не волнуйся - у тебя будет машина и некоторая сумма на первое время... Дора.   
Инна слишком нервничала, чтоб реагировать в полную силу.   
\- Заткнись. А кто покупает квартиру?   
\- Я покупаю.   
Она даже не нашлась, что ответить.   
Гарик протянул ей ручку.   
\- Давай-ка поторопимся.   
  
На этот раз их встреча оказалась совершенно другой - не было ни неловкого молчания, ни пустых обещаний.   
Пашка налетел на нее прямо в коридоре - обнял так, что ноги оторвались от пола. Передать, что Инна почувствовала, при любом раскладе получилось бы скверно. Это было... правильно. Так, как и должно быть.   
Не обращая внимания на снующий персонал, Пашка сам отвел с ее лица выбившиеся из хвоста пряди и завел за уши. Он так часто делал раньше - раньше, когда все было в порядке. В последний раз он сделал так в прошлую встречу, но тогда и сейчас разнилось как день и ночь. Никакого безнадежного затравленного взгляда. Никаких рваных движений.   
Они неспеша прошли до знакомой стеклянной двери - диван в зале отдыха оказался пуст.   
Инна постаралась изложить ситуацию как можно более сдержанно, перед этим тихо предупредив, чтоб он не корчил никаких удивленных гримас - вел себя как обычно. В общем, Пашке это оказалось нетрудно - героиновая "зима" словно притушила мимику, время от времени лицо вообще застывало как маска, словно Пашка прислушивался к чему-то внутри себя.   
Ей хотелось никуда не уходить - сидеть рядом с ним здесь, на этом диване остаток дня и всю ночь. Но время поджимало. Скоро вечер.   
Вздохнула.   
Пашка незаметно взял ее за руку - вверх по предплечью понеслись колкие искры. А он смотрел перед собой - знакомый профиль, серая повязка на волосах - и она подумала, что если сейчас не уйдет, то сделает что-нибудь очень для больницы неподходящее.   
Оглянулась - поблизости никого не было. Двое пациентов о чем-то беседовали поодаль - у самого окна. Внимания на них никто не обращал.   
\- Паш. Тут такое дело. Послезавтра, где-то около обеда тебе надо будет из больницы выйти - выйти так, чтоб никто не знал. Понимаешь?   
Пашка продолжал смотреть перед собой. Но ответил:   
\- Ин, ну я ж не это... не человек-невидимка. Выйти-то можно - кто держать будет, но заметят обязательно.   
Она кивнула.   
\- Вот. Ты не знаешь тут кого-нибудь... с кем можно договориться? Не за так, конечно. Но чтоб человек помог пройти через черный ход. Или через приемный покой.   
По Пашке нельзя было сказать - думает он или просто рассматривает пол перед диваном. Он все так же не поворачивался к ней. Это было новой привычкой. Появилась ли она здесь, в больнице, или пришла от Герта? Инна сообразила, что думает так, словно видит Пашку впервые после долгой разлуки - отмечает новые черты, штрихи в поведении, ищет то, чего не было раньше. А ведь они расставались-то меньше чем на месяц, не срок вообще.   
"Нет", - вдруг подумала Инна, - "Нет, я не видела его целую вечность"   
\- Есть, - вдруг медленно выговорил Пашка, как будто соображая - стоит ли говорить про это или нет. Но все-таки продолжил: - Есть один человек, но он сейчас... в отпуске. И я не знаю ни телефона, ничего такого.   
Инна легко сжала его пальцы.   
\- Он поможет?   
Пашка дернул подбородком.   
"Этого тоже раньше не было", - машинально отметила Инна.   
\- Кроме него обратиться больше не к кому.   
\- А кто это?   
\- Мой психотерапевт. Васильев Иван Сергеевич.   
  
* * *   
  
Если бы Васильева попросили обозначить свой отпуск каким-нибудь цветом - одним, он бы не задумываясь назвал серый.   
Дни получались похожими друг на друга - медленные, ни плохие, ни хорошие - обыкновенные. Он вставал, завтракал, что-то читал, от скуки даже занялся кое-какой работой. Пару раз по вечерам встречался с приятелями. Один раз с Аней. Все. Он вовремя ложился спать и чувствовал себя... нормально. Серо и спокойно. Он сумел прийти в норму - притом довольно быстро. То есть просто уговорил себя смириться со случившимся.   
Ну да, в кои-то веки его работа подкинула кое-что кроме, собственно, работы.   
Ну да, он на это повелся.   
Ну да - ему очень вовремя указали на его место.   
Так уж вышло, и оставалось только развести руками.   
Уснуть в ночь после истории с Пашкой ему помогло снотворное. А на утро за окном повисла спасительная серая дымка, и он был благодарен - он знал, что скоро будет совсем в порядке. А потом выйдет на работу. И циклиться на случившемся - глупо.   
Да, похоже, он все-таки решил ничего с этим не делать.   
Но Васильев вспоминал о нем. Иногда - днем, и постоянно - по вечерам. Хорошо запомнился голос, и лицо он все еще помнил до черточки - а скоро сотрется. Он надеялся на это.   
Поэтому Васильев не знал, что и думать, когда на пятый день отпуска вечером ему позвонила пашкина сестра - та сама Инна. То есть сначала он не понял, что это - она.   
\- Здравствуйте, - раздался в трубке сдержанный голос, - Иван Сергеевич? Васильев?   
\- Да. А вы?..   
\- Я Инна, сестра вашего пациента, Паши Круглова. Помните?   
"Помните?", - эхом отдалось у Васильева в висках. Собственно, это можно считать самой смешной шуткой последних дней: "Помните ли вы Пашу Круглова?"   
Ха-ха-ха. Но, само собой, он не рассмеялся. Даже не улыбнулся. Только нервно облизнулся - но она этого видеть не могла - и тихо ответил:   
\- Конечно. Чем могу?   
\- Доктор, мы можем с вами встретиться? Мне бы не хотелось обсуждать это по телефону. Дело касается Паши.   
Васильев почувствовал, что в горле совсем, совсем пересохло. Он ответил не сразу, хотя про себя уже согласился. А потом сказал:   
\- Конечно. Когда вам удобно?   
  
Они встретились через час в небольшом кафе в двух остановках от дома Васильева.   
Инна уже ждала его - за одним из дальних столиков.   
Потом она говорила, а Васильев слушал и одновременно внимательно рассматривал исподтишка.   
Ему не показалось тогда в больнице - они действительно были похожи. Штука была в том, что человек, не знающий о наличии между нею и Пашкой кровного родства, вряд ли мог бы с уверенностью говорить о его наличии. У Пашки был другой оттенок волос, и глаза у него были другие. Вместе с тем, вполне могло оказаться, что Васильев смотрел на нее предвзятым взглядом и подчеркивал только разницу, сознательно перешагивая через сходство. Пашка был уникальным, ему хотелось, чтобы он оставался для него таким - потому и глаза Инны казались другими, и волосы, и мимика.   
На ней были простые синие джинсы, полосатая блузка с узкой рюшкой вдоль выреза и высокие кроссовки по нынешней моде. Васильев никогда не понимал этих модных хипстерских течений и вызывающее смешение стилей тоже не любил. Такой он ее и помнил еще с первого раза: угловатая, с острыми скулами, с волосами, стянутыми в хвост.   
Она говорила.   
И говорила, если разобраться, ужасные вещи. Ему случалось слышать истории и похуже, бывало, но эта звучала совсем по-другому. Те пациенты и их истории интересовали его постольку-поскольку, а эта была особенной.   
Он слушал.   
Деньги. Ага, бывает. С наркоманами случается. Правда, если верить Инне, речь шла об очень крупной сумме. Человек требует свои деньги назад. Они решили уехать. Она решила забрать Пашку и уехать. Ах, черт.   
Он слушал, слушал, слушал.   
Когда Васильев шел на встречу, то побаивался - ему казалось, что его пристрастие прописано на лбу огромными буквами и пашкиной сестре бросится в глаза в первую очередь.   
Васильев никогда не считал себя настоящим гомосексуалистом - в этом плане вопрос пола волновал его меньше всего. А в последние годы он вообще превратился в стареющее бесполое нечто. Дело было не в Пашкином поле - он в первую очередь был его врачом, и так прокололся. Потому перед встречей все-таки волновался.   
К середине инниного рассказа он перестал бояться - они были квиты. Он скрывал что-то, но и она тоже. Потому что такие истории, какую выдавала она, никогда не озвучивались полностью. Ей было что скрывать - и он не собирался выяснять подробностей. Ее дело. В конце концов, если человек замалчивает детали, это еще не значит, что он лжет. Пашке угрожала опасность - и здесь она говорила правду.   
Он уже услышал достаточно.   
Когда Васильев перебил ее, она подняла на него удивленный взгляд. Нет, на Пашку совсем не похожа.   
\- Вы ведь очень его любите, да, Инна?   
Она глянула на него настороженно и ответила после короткого молчания:   
\- Он мой брат.   
Да. Именно так.   
Васильев поправил очки.   
\- Хорошо, Инна. Когда вы планируете уехать?   
Они обговорили детали.   
Потом Инна спросила его о Пашке – он честно ответил. Да, теперь все хорошо, в общем. Да, теперь важно занять его чем-нибудь, отвлечь на что-то. Депрессия, одиночество или безделье стопроцентно «усадят» его снова.   
Она его благодарила.   
А Васильев смотрел на нее и никак не мог разобраться в себе. Он завидовал? Злился?   
Если и завидовал, то только ее молодости. И тому, что у нее еще очень многое впереди.   
А когда он остался за столиком один, до него вдруг дошла очень простая истина.   
Ему сорок лет. И все это время он не жил - следил за жизнью со стороны. Не был участником событий, а лишь наблюдателем. У него уже много лет имелась спокойная работа, благополучное жилье, устоявшийся уклад - и ничего больше. Своих историй у него не было - все эти годы он только выслушивал чужие. Даже очень постаравшись, он не смог бы вспомнить ничего - ничего яркого, выходящего из ряда вон, заставляющего сердце биться быстрее. Если отбросить мишуру, которая все это сглаживала и придавала этому пристойный вид, дело обстояло именно так - просто наблюдатель, статист. Другие люди проходили мимо, иногда смотрели, что-то спрашивали, что-то говорили сами, но никак его не затрагивали. И ничего в перспективе - все то же сытое врачебное кресло в тихой клинике, все те же чужие истории, все тот же серый цвет. Васильев вдруг сообразил, что и серый-то он увидел совсем недавно - до этого ему казалось, что так и надо. Так и должно быть. Что все правильно. В общем, так оно и было - правильно. И выбор за ним.   
Можно было жить с этим дальше, а можно было попытаться что–то сделать.   
  
* * *   
  
На следующий день Инна катила в клинику на подержанном, но вполне приличном «Форде» – то был гариков прощальный подарок, как он и обещал.   
Четверть часа назад она попрощалась с ним - во дворе дома у машины.   
Гарик говорил, что лучше всего им с Пашкой держаться оживленных трасс - вопреки расхожему мнению, дорожники там цепляются меньше - поток машин большой, выбор богатый, вряд ли чье-то внимание привлечет скромный пыльный "Форд". Еще говорил, что в придорожных "клоповниках" на ночь лучше не останавливаться, и вообще не задерживаться в местах, где мало народу. Давал еще кучу наставлений, но Инна чувствовала, что за деловитым тоном скрывается что-то, о чем он молчит.   
Потом Гарик вроде решился сказать, даже рот открыл и шагнул ей навстречу, но в самый последний момент передумал. Только махнул рукой и "вернул" шаг назад.   
Тогда Инна сказала сама:   
\- Спасибо тебе. И прости меня за все, что я тебе наговорила. Дура, чо.   
Он посмотрел себе под ноги, заложил руки в карманы. Потом вынул. Ей самой было неловко. Хотелось сказать что-то важное, значительное, такое, что он бы мог запомнить навсегда - но в голову не лезло ничего, кроме банального "Спасибо" и "Может, увидимся". Как всегда - когда это было нужнее всего, слова ускользали, а мысли прятались.   
\- Да ладно тебе, нормально все. Куда рванете-то? - Гарик, судя по всему, тоже исчерпал запас подходящих к случаю слов.   
\- Честно говоря, пока не знаю.   
\- Береги себя.   
\- И ты.   
Потом она увидела в зеркале заднего обзора, как он махнул вслед рукой, тут же развернулся и зашагал к своей машине.   
Инне стало грустно.   
Города было не жаль, не жаль было квартиры, обжитого места, знакомых улиц - ничего такого. Это была другая грусть - сожаление о допущенных ошибках, о вещах, с которыми она так и не разобралась. Что ж, возможно, она когда-нибудь еще вернется.   
Она ехала по Кольцевой, потом дальше – за город, к Пашке.   
Из квартиры Инна прихватила только кое–какую одежду и фотографию – давний снимок, спрятанный в одной из книг на самой верхней полке.   
Напоминание, символ того, о чем нельзя было забывать.   
Сиамские близнецы – сестра с мужским торсом и брат с женской грудью.   
Уроды.   
Она ничего не забыла.   
Бабушка.   
Труп на дороге.   
Черно–белая запись с помехами.   
Тело, вколачиваемое в стол.   
Собственная тревога, которой она боялась.   
Чудовища.   
Но теперь она могла со всем этим мириться, потому что впереди у нее была пропасть времени и еще – Пашка.   
Пашка.   
Неизвестно, что с ними станет, неизвестно, что может случиться завтра, но ей было наплевать. Она решилась, сожгла все мосты и получила несколько лишних шансов на жизнь сверх тех, что у нее были.   
Припарковав «Форд» среди других машин на больничной стоянке, Инна прошла к скамейке под развесистым кленом – под ногами шелестели высыхающие листья, ветер растаскивал над головой хлипкие облака.   
Все было к одному – запах уже наступившей осени, золото на земле, ласковое, засыпающее к зиме солнце.   
Инна волновалась. Хотелось закурить, но она не решалась.   
На всякий случай достала мобильник. А потом увидела Пашку и убрала его обратно.   
Он попрощался с Васильевым на одной из боковых дорожек - наскоро пожал ему руку, подхватил свой рюкзак и быстро пошагал к стоянке. Похоже, они только что вышли с черного хода, располагавшегося с торца клиники. Людей поблизости не было.   
Она позволила себе облегченно выдохнуть.   
Теперь все было в порядке.   
Все было на месте.   
Когда Пашка увидел незнакомый «Форд» с неснятой прежним владельцем георгиевской ленточкой на антенне, то все–таки не удержался:   
– И такое возможно? Ин? Ты в это веришь? Это – мы?   
Она пожала плечами:   
– Верю.   
Он помолчал, о чем–то задумавшись. Потом тихо спросил:   
– И… кем мы теперь будем? Кем мы сможем быть?   
Ветер шуршал листвой. Они стояли по обе стороны от машины – небо мутно отражалось в лобовом стекле. Сначала Инна хотела пошутить, как раньше – сморозить что–то вроде «Будем теми, кем и раньше – уродами». Или так – «Лет через тридцать из нас выйдут отличные сумасшедшие стариканы». Но посмотрела на его лицо, на чуть нахмуренные брови, на руку, опущенную на крышу машины, и ответила серьезно:   
– Кем захотим, Паш. Кем мы сами захотим.   
  
* * *   
  
По окончании отпуска доктор Васильев покинул клинику – и все были очень удивлены его внезапным решением. Однако впоследствии стало известно, что он уехал в провинцию, где какое–то время работал в простой областной больнице, а спустя год, после нудной и кропотливой возни с документами, отправился во Францию, где присоединился к «Врачам без границ». Бывшая жена, Анна Васильева, иногда получает от него вести – из Марокко, из Ливии, из Сомали – из мест, куда, по ее мнению, ни за что бы не отправился здравомыслящий человек.   
Вася–Хорек ушел из клуба и открыл собственное маленькое кафе. Женек иногда заходит к нему – выпить халявного кофе и потрепаться об общих знакомых. Случается, во время дружеских вечеринок в сильном подпитии Хорек вспоминает прошлое и вдохновенно кружится у пилона.   
Анжела долгое время провела в онкологическом центре – у нее диагностировали рак простаты, к счастью – на ранней стадии. Что с ней стало потом – никто не знает.   
Гарик женился, счастлив в браке и воспитывает двух сыновей.   
Герт занялся политикой – и достиг на этом поприще серьезных успехов. Его предвыборная программа включала в себя лозунг: «Здоровая молодежь – здоровое будущее», а в активе имеется сеть спортивных школ, где дети из малообеспеченных семей могут заниматься бесплатно. Разумеется, никакого клуба на прилегающей к центру тихой улице больше не существует.   
Что стало с Пашей и Инной – неизвестно.   
Однако спустя два года на адрес клиники, где лечился Пашка, пришла измятая перепачканная открытка. В качестве получателя был указан доктор Васильев. Штемпель на ней стоял иностранный, и марки переливались заграничным гербом – то ли Румыния, то ли Венгрия. На лицевой стороне красовалась киношная блондинка с бледной кожей и алыми губами. Приталенный пиджак подчеркивал широкие плечи. Она замерла в картинной позе, уперев руки в бока и отставив вперед правую ногу – из-под короткой красной юбки выглядывала резинка чулка.   
Поле послания с обратной стороны было пустым.


End file.
